I Love You Is Three Words, But So Is I Hate You
by Mrs.Mizanin-Lautner-Winchester
Summary: A secret life that she didn't know about and murder is the worst to deal with, right? Wrong.  Drama, Humor, Romance, Action  Rating For: Language, Sexual Activities, Adult Themes
1. Chapter 1

It was never easy being me or living my life. Between my mom moving to New York when I was eleven and forcing me to live with my dad who abused me everyday, yeah my life is pretty much hell. Except for the occasional time when he would get drunk and pass out at the bar, but that hasn't always stopped him before. I remember nights when he would come home drunk, angry and yelling. I was asleep when I would wake up from him yelling and hitting me; I would wake up crying. He would hit me then cover my mouth holding a knife to my throat, telling me to shut up or he'll kill me. Then he would rape me until he passed out. When I turned fifteen the sexual abuse stopped because I could finally fight him off.

God I can't wait to leave this hell whole; only one more week, then im free.

"Nicholle, get your ass out here!" he called from the living room. I made sure I had my pocketknife and walked out of my room.

"What?" I said through closed teeth.

"I need you to do daddy a little favor," I looked at him and almost thought about grabbing my knife, "I need a few more beers." I know im not helping anything if I encourage the drinking, but im hoping eventually he'll die from alcohol poisoning if that's even possible. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed three beers out of the fridge. I threw them at him as I walked by. He grabbed my ass and gave it a little squeeze.

"Don't touch me you fat bastard!" I said sharply and turned around to face him.

"Feisty are we?"

"No, more like sick of your bull shit!"

"Now don't act like that, it hurts my feelings you know."

"I don't give a shit about your feelings, you could go die for all I care." I said, turning around and heading off to my room closing and locking my door behind me; I locked my windows too. I laid down on my bed and pulled out my iPod. I turned it on and shoved the ear buds into my ears; before I knew it, I was asleep. Maybe about two hours after I had already fallen asleep three heavy knocks on my door woke me up.

"Nicshocle." My dad's drunken voice called out from the other side of the door. I just ignored him. He banged even harder on my door now.

"Open sa dsoor." I pulled the blankets over my head and tried to tune him out. He finally went away, but soon enough he was back.

When I woke up in the morning, he was laying on the floor right outside my door. I gave him a kick in the gut and he didnt even move. I stepped over him and grabbed a strawberry nutrigrain bar from the kitchen. I walked back into my room and closed my door. I don't have to go to school because it's the first day of my winter break. I turned on my phone to text my best friend, Tatiana. Tatiana has been there for me forever. We met in school she saw my scars and she was the first person to ever ask me if I was okay. She helped me out through everything.

_Hey tati, u up?_ I waited a few seconds.

**Yeah u ok?**

_Im fine. Can u come over?_

**Yea ill be there in 10. Window or door?**

_Whichever u feel like comin through._

**See u at ur window.**

_Haha kk. _

I decided to call my mom and see how she's doing. I dialed her number and put it to my ear.

_**Ring, ring.**_

"Hi, baby."

"Hey mom. How's things in the big apple?"

"Okay, I wish I was there with you though. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too mom. Hows Nana?"

"She's okay, feeling a little better. How are you?"

"That's good. Im okay. Cant wait to get out of here this week."

"Im glad you're getting out. Im so sorry that I can't come down and help you. You understand why I can't though right?"

"Yeah, I know you can't leave Nana, I understand. Don't worry I don't blame you."

"You're so grown up. I love you and miss you so much."

"I love and miss you too. When will I see you again?"

"Maybe a month, but im sending you something that might make that seem not so long."

"What is it?"

"You'll see. You might get it today."

"I cant wait! Well I guess I'll let you get back to Nana and your work."

"Okay, sweetie. I will try to call you tomorrow."

"Ok, love ya bye."

"Love you too, bye." We hung up. Tatiana should be here by now. I got up and went to my window. I unlocked it, opened it, and stuck my head out. She was walking down the street. She got closer and I backed up so I could help her in. once she was in I closed and locked my window.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." We sat down on my bed.

"So whats new?"

"Well, I have a few new bruises, and another cut."

"Where?" I stood up and pulled the back of my shirt up from the bottom to show her the cut. I pulled up my shirt sleeves and showed her the new bruises on each arm.

"The cut was when I was asleep. The bruises were because his beers weren't cold enough. But don't worry, I got him back. I cut his cheek when he was walking away from cutting me. And I kicked him really hard in the side this morning so he'll feel that too when he wakes up."

"Im so sorry."

"It's not your fault, but thank you." She gave me a hug carefully.

"So you're out of here Friday right?"

"Yup."

"Im gonna miss you so much."

"Im gonna miss you too. You wanna help me pack?"

"Yeah. You got any bags?"

"Yeah I'll go get them." I got up and opened my door slowly. He wasn't laying on the floor anymore, he was gone. I walked in the kitchen got the boxes, and two bottles of water, walked back in my room closing, and locking the door behind me.

"Think fast." I tossed her the bottle of water.

"Thanks." She said chuckling. I took two bags and opened them. I handed one bag to her and I took the other one. I started in my drawers and she went for the closet. Before I actually started packing, I turned on my speakers and put my iPod in it. Then the packing began. I took my socks, underwear, and pajamas and put them in my bag. I didn't bother folding them I just took the drawer out and turned it upside down and dumped it in the bag. _**DING-DONG **_the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back." I told her, opened my door, and walked out.

I got to the door and looked out the peephole. It was a guy in a UPS suit. I opened the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Yeah I have a package for Nicholle Santiago."

"That's me."

"Can you sign here please?" He handed me the pad thing and I signed my fancy signature. I handed it back to him. "This is kinda heavy do you want me to bring it in?"

"Um, let me see if I can lift it first." He stepped aside. I walked outside and tried to lift it. I grabbed the bottom of the box and pulled up a little, I heard a pop and felt my shoulder fall.

"Whoa are you okay?" He said putting the box back on the dolly.

"Yeah just give me a minute." I stood back up slowly and pulled my arm out then shoved it back in. I heard and felt it go back in. I turned it around in a circle. "All better. It pops out of socket sometime. So could you maybe take it to my room?"

"Sure." He said with a smile on his face. I walked down the hallway and stepped aside so he could take it in. he went in, took the box off the dolly, and rolled it back outside.

"Bye, thanks."

"No problem, have a nice day."

"Thanks you too." He walked away and I closed the door and ran in my room. I ran over to the box and looked at it, it's from my mom. I took my pocketknife and cut open the top. The flaps popped open and the Styrofoam popcorn things fell out. I moved the rest out of the way.

"What in it?" Tatiana asked me.

"Hold on." I moved a lot from the top and saw a lot of stuff. The first thing I saw was a new cell phone. I pulled it out.

"Who's it from?"

"My mom."

"That's nice." I smiled and dug deeper in the box. There was a whole bunch of clothes. Ripped jeans, skinny jeans, shorts, capris, shirts, tank tops, long sleeves, jackets, vests, cropped dresses, leggings, pajama's, makeup, shoes, belts, skirts. I folded everything and put it in a suitcase. I dug further and found another box. I pulled it out, it was a laptop.

"Oh my god." I said.

"Whoa." I looked at the box I didn't open it though. "Aren't you gonna open it?"

"I'll do it later." I looked in the box and it wasn't empty yet. There was a smaller box. I opened it and there were iTunes cards inside. I put those aside reached my arm in the big box and found computer games and DVD's. I smiled put everything down and looked at Tatiana.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, im fine." I picked up the box. "It still feels like something's in it. I sat it back down and turned it on its side so it would fall out; it was a Chanel purse. I stopped.

"What?" Tatiana asked me.

"After everything she already got me, she got me a Chanel purse. I picked it up and hugged it. I unzipped it and found Chanel earrings, Chanel necklaces, and a Chanel wallet. I grabbed my old phone and dialed my mom's number.

_**Ring, ring.**_

"Hi."

"Hi mommy! Thank you so much for all of my stuff!"

"Oh you're welcome baby. "

"How did you afford all of this?"

"Well I got another promotion from my job so I figure you should have everything that you deserve."

"It's so much though."

"You don't like it?"

"Are you kidding I love everything!"

"Im glad. There should be a paper on the inside of the box that your phones in. call that number to activate your phone."

"Ok."

"Did you see your purse?"

"Yes! I was so shocked."

"Did you open it?"

"Yes I got the jewelry and the wallet."

"Did you open the wallet?"

"No. Should I?"

"I would, but that's just me." I opened it and screamed. "I take it you opened it."

"Five hundred dollars?"

"Well, I knew that you wouldn't have a job for a while and I want you to be able to take care of yourself."

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome baby. But listen I have to help Nana out of the tub, so give me a call before you fall asleep okay?"

"Ok, love you bye."

"Love you bye." I hung up the phone and just looked at the five hundred dollar bills sitting in my wallet.

"Im done with the closet." Tatiana said.

"Great thanks. "

"What now?"

"Um…, well im gonna put my new stuff away so you wanna get news paper and do dresser stuff?"

"Sure." She grabbed the newspaper and started wrapping my valuables. I grabbed my new clothes, folded them if I needed to and packed them away in my suitcase. I kept one out fit out; a pair of ripped jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a black vest. I'll wear it on my last day. There was a knock on the front door. Tatiana looked at me and I looked at her.

"Who do you think that is?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I got up and she followed me into the living room. I looked through the peephole and this time instead of seeing a guy in a UPS suit, there was two guys in black suits. Tatiana and I looked at each other, I opened the door.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" I asked them.

"Are you Nicholle Santiago?" the one on the left asked.

"Um, yeah." They invited themselves in.

"We're, looking for your father." I closer the front door, they sat down.

"He's not here right now." They looked at me and Tatiana.

"What happened to you?" The other one said. I looked down at the ground and didn't answer them. "Does he still abuse you?" I looked up at them and nodded my head a little. "Where is he?"

"He was here when I woke up, but when Tatiana got here he was gone. I didn't even hear him get up."

"You have no idea of where he could be?"

"None." One pulled out a call phone and dialed a number; he talked quickly for a minute and then hung up the phone. "What were you doing before we came."

"Packing, why?"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, Friday im going to the La Push orphanage."

"Right I forgot."

"Im sorry, who are you?"

"Im Matt and this is David, we're with child services, and the police station, and situations like yours are our area of expertise."

"Why were you looking for him?"

"Because we think he was involved in a hit and run that occurred last night. "

"Why would you think it was him?"

"Because he was where the accident was last night, the tire marks match your father's car tires, and we can confirm that it was him."

"Oh, what exactly did he do?"

"Well he raped a young lady, hit her with his car and drove off."

"Oh my god." Tatiana rushed to my side. "Is the girl okay?"

"She died, when the tires crushed her."

I put my head in my hands and rested my elbows on my knees.

"Im sending over a psychiatrist to talk to you."

"Lisa?"

"Yes."

"I've worked with her before, she knows my past."

"She should be here in a few minutes."

"Im gonna finish packing." Tatiana said to me.

"Ok." There was a knock on the door. David opened the door, it was Lisa. Lisa has been my counselor/ psychiatrist for the past five years; ever since my mom left. She understands me in a way that no one else could or will ever. I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Lisa."

"Hi Nicholle. How are you?"

"Im, okay..." Mat and David left. Lisa and I sat down on the couch.

"So what's new." I showed her my back and my arms. "Why?"

"The back was in my sleep and arms because his beers weren't cold enough."

"That's horrible."

"I know."

"When do you leave again?"

"Friday."

"Thank heavens for that. Have you talked to your mom lately?"

"Yes today. She sent me some stuff in the mail, would you like to see?"

"Yes." I got up and she followed me into my room. I showed her everything that I got. "Wow, this is a lot of good stuff." She said when we were back in the living room.

"Yes it is. I love it all."

"Seems like she's trying to make up for something? Maybe leaving you here?"

"I didn't think of it that way."

"I wanted to talk to you about the orphanage that your mother picked out for you to go to."

"Okay."

"As you know its in the Native American reservation La Push," I nodded, "this orphanage is different from other orphanages. Yes, you are still with younger kids, but you are separated in your own room because of your age. In your room, there is a small bathroom and small kitchen. You will be provided with everything you need and you will have the option to get a job if you want. You will have chores and responsibility to earn your allowance."

"So it's like living in a nursing home?"

"Kinda, but not really. Its kinda like college or a hotel room, but you don't pay."

"Oh, ok. It doesn't sound too bad. Its sounds nice and fancy."

"It sort of is." I smiled and she returned one.

"Well, if there's nothing else then I will let you get back to packing."

"Ok, will I see you again before I leave?"

"Yes, I'll come over on Friday and see you to your car."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." She said hugging my and left. I locked the door and went in the kitchen. I grabbed two big steak knifes and went in my room. I handed one to Tatiana and she didn't ask questions, we just kept on packing. We were done with everything in two more hours.

"Anything else?" She asked me.

"Nope."

"Cool. So what do we do now?"

"Im hungry."

"Same." She said and walked out of my room I followed her. We ended up in the kitchen. We looked through the fridge, freezer, and cabinets. We hound hot pockets and cheese its!

I heated up the hot pockets and while we waited for them to cook, we ate cheese its! They took a few minutes, when they were done; we took a quick bite burning our mouths.

"Ahh." I said.

"Shit, god that's, hot." Tatiana said.

"No dip." We grabbed some drinks and took the food in my room. I turned on my iPod and put it in my speakers.

"What kinda songs you got?"

"Anything." She went through my songs until she found something. It was _She wolf._ We sat there eating and listening to music. When we were done with our hot pockets, we laid on our backs on my bed.

"So, are you excited about Friday?" She asked me.

I hesitated, "In a weird way, kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?"

"Well, im gonna be glad getting out of here, but im gonna miss you. And when I get there im gonna have no one. I mean yeah I'll still talk to you and my mom, but no one will actually _be_ there. I'll be alone."

"I know, but not for long."

"How do you know?"

"Because, im sure no family could pass you up, you'll have a house in no time. And plus don't forget about all the hot guys there."

"Yeah, that'll be good." I looked up at the ceiling and thought about all the hot guys that will be there.

"I wish there were hot guys here." I laughed. I saw out of the corner of my eye, my dad's truck. I shot up and was suddenly on my feet.

"Whats going on?" Tatiana said standing up. I grabbed her and we fell to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He can't see you." I grabbed my phone and dialed the number that David gave me.

"He's here." I said when it stopped ringing.

"Were on our way." David said. I got up a little from the ground and looked out the window, he was getting out of the car. I grabbed the two steak knifes off my bed and handed her hers.

"You know the rules." She nodded we got up and sat down on my bed.

"I thought you said he couldn't see me?"

"Well not outside, because if he see's you then he's likely not to come home because he doesn't want to be around people. Or he could see someone else and come in pissed off and do something to one of us."

"Oh, ok."

"As soon as the door closes we need to laugh. Put the knife on this side of you so he doesn't see it." I put it on my right side, which was her left side, because it was the side on the wall. We heard the door close.

"One, two, three." I mouthed. After three we laughed. My dad appeared at the door.

"What's so funny?" He said.

"Oh, just something we remembered from school." I said still laughing a little.

"Which was?"

"Nothing, you had to be there." He took a few steps closer. I looked at him "Is there something you want?" I asked him. It looked like he was trying to intimidate me. He took a few steps closer. This time he was right in my face. Tatiana and me grabbed our knifes at the same time and whipped them out. He looked at the knife and laughed. I held it to his neck and stood up.

"I know what you did last night." I told him.

"How?"

"Don't worry about it." he backed up a little bit.

"You cant do anything to me." He said. I looked behind him in the living room and saw David, Matt, and some other people coming in. I walked him back until he was out of my room. David grabbed him. He struggled, other people joined to help; they finally got him in handcuffs and took him out. Lisa walked into my room.

"Hi sweetie, is there someone you can stay with until Friday?" She asked me. Tatiana stood up and walked over.

"She can stay with me and my family." Tatiana said. I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Ok, great. I'll keep in touch with you."

"Okay." they left. "Are you sure its okay that I stay with you?"

"Yeah, trust me it'll be okay."

"I just don't wanna barge in and be a burden." She looked at me.

"You wont be."

"Ok."

"When do you wanna leave?"

"Whenever."

"Do you wanna take your stuff to my house and then we can go out somewhere?"

"Sure." I grabbed some bags and she grabbed some bags. We walked to her house and put them in her room. We walked back to my house; I put on some sweatpants, a hoodie and flip flops. I threw my hair up in a sloppy bun; we grabbed the last of the bags and suitcases and went to her house. When we got to her house, I activated my phone real quick so I could charge it for later. We sat down on her bed and talked for a while. We talk about random things, like how great cheese its taste, good songs, sucky songs, celebrities that dress good, celebrities that dress like rodeo clowns, and anything and everything in between.

"Tatiana, Nicholle ven aquí un minuto." **[****Tatiana, Nicholle come here for a minute]** Tatiana's mother shouted from downstairs. We got up and walked down the stairs and into her kitchen.

"Im so sorry, but I need you guys to go to the store for me."

"Ok, what do you need?" Tatiana asked her mother. She usually argued with her mom, but I could hear in her tone that she had an idea.

"Milk, eggs, bread, butter, the basics, and you guys can get some stuff you want for the week. Snacks, lunch, breakfast, stuff like that. Oh, I also need you to get the stuff for rice and beans."

"Mmmm." I said. Her mom laughed. Her mom handed her one of her credit cards. We grabbed our purses and she grabbed her car keys. As we were walking out the door her mom called out, "No sólo compran comida chatarra!" **[Don't only buy junk food!]**

"Sí mamá." **[Yes, mom] **Tatiana said as we left. She had a smile on her face the whole way there.

"Whats goin on smiles?" I said to her.

"You'll see."

"Okay." We drove to the store just in time when we got in the store it started raining. We grabbed a cart and got everything her mom asked for first.

"Are you ready?" she asked me.

"For…?"

"To get what _we_ want."

"Ooo. Yes, I am." She went to the ice cream aisle. I grabbed chocolate chip cookie dough, and she grabbed cookies and cream. We put them in the cart and went to the cookie aisle. We grabbed chocolate chip, and frosted. Then we grabbed a few boxes of cheese its.

"You know what else we need?" She asked me.

"What?"

"Doritos, Cheetos, and Fritos."

"Do we really need Fritos?"

"No, it just rhymed."

"Stupid." I said laughing. We got the chips and then walked around. "Wait." I said putting my hand in front of her.

"What, did we forget something?"

"Yeah! Brownies!"

"Oh my god yes!" We laughed and went down the cake aisle. We got the fuggiest, chocolate brownies they had. They were fudge with chocolate pieces in the batter so they melt, and then chocolate frosting! We bought everything and ran back out to her car because it was raining. We drove back to her house and carried in all the groceries.

"Did you get everything?" we looked at each other and chuckled.

"Yup." Tatiana said. Her mom looked in all of the bags and saw all the junk we got. She clicked her tongue at us.

"You guys are gonna turn into junk food junkies!" she said

"Too late." She said taking a bite out of a cookie and handing one to me. We walked upstairs to her room and turned on the radio.

"Im gonna miss this house." I said.

"Its gonna miss you too, and so will everyone inside this house."

"You guys are like family to me." We laid down on our backs on her bed and ate our cookies.

"What do you think its gonna be like?"

"What, whats gonna be like?"

"Moving and living out there."

"Oh, well I think at first it will be hard, but soon it will be easy. I mean it'll be hard not knowing anyone, but I'll manage. If my computer has a webcam we can web chat."

"Yeah that's true. I hope those people are nice."

"Of course they are."

"How do you know?"

"Because Native Americans are never mean to people on their side."

"What?"

"Since im Cherokee, and Choctaw I'm Native American and so are the people that live on the reservation. I might not be from the Quileute tribe, but I am still Native."

"Oh, I get it."

"So im not too worried about that."

"I hope there's some hot guys out there."

"Me too!"

"Come on." She said grabbing my arm, puling me off the bed and downstairs. "Were going out." She called out to her mom.

"Ok." Her mom replied.

"Why are you kidnapping me?" she laughed.

"Im not, im just taking you somewhere against your will."

"The difference?"

"The words." We laughed. We got in the car and she drove to Pat Catan's. We got out and walked in.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her.

"We are going to buy stuff to make stuff."

"What are we making?"

"Customized hoodies and scrapbooks."

"Ooo sounds fun."

"Mhm." We grabbed two baskets. We each grabbed a white hoodie. Then we got stencils, airbrush stuff, paints, and sealers to go on over the paint to keep it on. Then we grabbed scrapbooks, markers, paper, stickers, paper frames, and anything else we thought we needed. We checked out and drove back to her house.

When we got back to her house, her parents were watching a movie in the living room with her brother. Her sister was in her room and we were about to be in Whitney's room. When we got upstairs, in her room, we turned on Latin music and got to work. First, we did our hoodies. We took pictures along the way so we could put them in our scrapbooks.

"Tatiana viene aquí." **[Tatiana come here.]**Her mother yelled from downstairs.

"B.R.B." she said and left. I sat up there waiting. She came back a minute later with a huge smile on her face and her hands behind her back.

"Hey there smiley." I said. She took her hands from behind her back and she was holding a box. I looked at it.

"They got me a webcam so we can keep in touch!"

"Oh my god that's awesome!"

"I know right!" When we were done with the hoodies, we hooked up her webcam and tried out all the features. We took pick's, vid's and morphed them into different shapes. We spent hours taking pictures and changing some, but keeping the okay looking ones. We printed them all out and put one copy of them in my book and the other copy in her book. When we were done for that night, it was one in the morning. We cleaned up our stuff and changed into our pajamas. We laid on her bed. The TV was on, but we weren't really watching it. We were mostly talking. Talking about random things, like how the weather will be, how the people will be, and just other stuff. Her mom came up at two a.m. and told us it was time to go to bed. I laid there for about an hour and I could still not fall asleep.

"Are you awake?" Tatiana whispered.

"No." I whispered back.

"I can't sleep."

"Me either."

"Well, just think of a hot guy and dream about him."

"Ok." I said while laughing. I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I was alone in Whitney's room. I opened her door and a whiff of breakfast food hit me like a hammer. I walked downstairs and her mother was cooking.

"Buenos días cabeza durmiente" **[Good morning sleepy head]**Tatiana said to me.

"Good morning."

"Siéntate, ven a comer." **[come sit to eat]**Her mother said. So we went to the kitchen table and sat down. She brought over bowls of food. Eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, ham, and potatoes. We all ate and then separated in our different ways. Whitney and I went in her room.

"So what are we gonna do today?" I asked her.

"Um…, I don't know. You wanna just walk around because it looks like its pretty cold out. It looks almost like snow!""There shouldn't be snow here until Friday."

"I know, but our weather is always fucked up."

"Yeah I know." I said laughing. We got dressed she did her hair and make-up, but I just slicked my hair back to a ponytail and did the au natural look, no make-up. We went outside and just walked around. The fall breeze felt good, but there was a wintry edge to the air. The leaves blew, and the trees were bare. We stopped walking and laid down in the grass. We looked at the sky and saw the fluffy wispy clouds. I don't know why, but I wanted to cry. I felt like the world was a huge place and im just a small person. I felt sad, but peaceful. I closed my eyes and just let the air hit my face. I took my hair out of my ponytail and let the wind blow my hair.

"I cant believe I have to leave here in three days."

"Me either." I coughed and wiped me nose.

"Ugh, I think im getting sick."

"That's not good. You'll be sneezing all over those people out there." I laughed.

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes, the sun was gone, the nice breeze was gone and so was Tatiana. Now it was dark maybe around seven thirty. The breeze was harder, faster, and colder. I sat up and looked around. She was gone.

'_Why would she just leave me here? Why wouldn't she wake me up?'_ I thought to myself. I took my pone out of my pocket and it said I had sixteen missed alerts. Six calls and ten texts. The texts were from friends, but the calls were different. The first was from my mom, then Tatiana, private, Tatiana, my mom again, and the rest privet. First, I called my mom back. It rang a few times.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey mom."

"Hey whats goin on?"

"Oh nothing' just woke up. I took a nap in the park."

"Oh, ok. Why didn't you sleep at home?"

"Well, there was an incident."

"What happened?" she asked concernedly.

"Well my dads in jail. He got drunk, like always, rape a girl and then hit her with his car."

"Oh my god. Where are you staying?"

"With Tatiana and her family."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah im fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, if something happens, let me know ok?"

"I will."

"Ok, sweetie."

"So I guess I'll call you later."

"Ok, bye."

"bye." I hung up. I stood up and brushed my clothes off. I called Tatiana, but she didn't answer. I walked out of the park and to her house. When I got there, she was on the couch.

"What the hell!" I said.

"Where, were you?" She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up and you weren't there. I called you, but you didn't answer."

"What? I woke up, you were downstairs, we ate breakfast, we walked around, I fell asleep in the park on the ground next to you, I wake up and you're gone."

"I was here the whole time, you were gone all morning, we were worried."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, wow." I said sitting down on the couch. She rushed over to my side; she put her arms around my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Are you okay? You look a little out of it."

"I think I just need to take a shower."

"Ok." I went upstairs and went in her bathroom. I turned on the hot water and got in. The water was warm, steamy, and felt good. I don't know what got into me today. What happened this morning? I don't know. I guess I should just forget about it. I washed my hair and my face then got out. I dried off put pajamas on and went in Tatiana's room. She was sitting on her bed working on our scrapbooks.

"Hey." I said shaking my hair out.

"How was your shower?"

"Relaxing. What cha doin?"

"Working on our scrapbooks."

"Oh, ok." I heard my phone vibrate so I went to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is Nicholle Santiago there?" a woman replied.

"Who's calling?"

"This is Emily from the Quileute group home."

"Oh, well im Nicholle."

"Hi Nicholle. How are you?""Fine, yourself?"

"Good thanks. I was just calling to tell you that we heard about what happened with your father."

"Oh."

"We've decided that since your room is ready we would come get you early."

"What, when?"

"Early Thursday morning."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Where are you staying?"

"Just down the street from my house. Three houses to the right."

"Ok, we'll see you at six a.m."

"Ok." I hung up. I plopped down on her bed.

"Que pasa?" **[What's wrong?]**

"I'm leaving Thursday morning." The room fell silent.

"Why?" Tatiana finally spoke.

"Because they found out about my dad and that im living with you."

"Oh." I fell back on my back. "Well, come on."

"What?"

"Lets finish the books, hoodies, and stay up all night on sugar highs." I laughed.

"Okay." we took more pictures, finished the scrapbooks, made our hoodies and went to the store. When we got to the store, we each got a kart. We got pixie sticks, twizzlers, marshmallows, chocolate, m&m's, sugar, lemon heads, ice cream, caramel syrup, chocolate syrup, brownies, cake, cookies, cupcakes, pie, cheese its and donuts. We got back to her house and set up for later. We made sure that I had everything that I needed in my bags and put them downstairs. We took a six-hour nap to get ready. We woke up, ate some solid food, rice and beans, steak, and potatoes. Then we had nachos and dip, and busted into the junk! There was candy everywhere. We watched movies and had fun. She dosed off so I took a horn put it right to her ear and blew. She jumped up screaming. I recorded it all on video too. I was laughing my ass off.

"AHHHH, you're a bitch!" she said laughing.

"I know, I know."

"God you suck!" I laughed.

"What did I do something?" I asked nonchalantly. She ignored me and watched TV. I grabbed some cheese its and shoved them in my mouth. She mimicked me, but with m&m's. I grabbed my camera and recorded her. She looked at me slowly.

"Can I help you?" she asked me.

"I just wanna get some footage for memory sake."

"Oh ok." She said getting happy again. "So what should we do?"

"No clue."

"Lets just act stupid and buck wild."

"So…, act normal." I stated.

"Yeah." I laughed.

For the rest of the night we sang, dance, acted stupid and recorded everything! I had to admit that I was sad that I was leaving practically tomorrow. For the rest of the night we did not sleep at all. If either one of us fell asleep we would do something to each other to make us wake up. When Tatiana fell asleep, I blew the horn at her, threw water on her, pulled the blankets off of her to make her cold, and pulled her off the couch and on to the floor. When I fell asleep, she screamed in my ear, put ice cubes on my and under my shirt, shook me and screamed, "THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!", and would tickle my feet.

It was about 7:00 A.M, when we weren't the only ones awake in the house. Her parents were up because her mom had to run errands and her dad was going to work. We spent the day laughing, hanging with friends, enjoying life and just being teenage girls. It seemed like her mom was in the kitchen all day long. When it was time for dinner, her mom had a whole feast made. There was food everywhere! We all ate and laughed; it was like the family I lost a long time ago. I miss that family, I longed for it, but this one is here for me, now. And soon enough it'll get taken away from me, just like the first one.

"Nicholle, I made you some food for the road." Tatiana's mom said.

"Thank you." She showed me everything. She had rice and beans, brownies, steaks, burritos, tacos, empanadas, and so much more.

"Theres so much, thank you. I gained about 20 pounds this week, and I'm leaving with like 15 pounds more of food." I laughed.

"Don't worry about it honey." It was 8 o'clock; 10 more hours until I have to leave my home, my life, my whole world. I held back my issues and figured I should make the best of my last day with my family. We all just chilled mostly in the living room, watching movies, playing games, and just spending the rest of the whole day together. At the end of the night I had to admit, I was depressed. I went in the bathroom turned on the shower got in and balled my eyes out. It was much easier to cry in the shower because no one would hear me over the water and because when I was done, the steam and warm water would relax me and I'd be calm, and serene. When I got out I put on some soft comfy pajamas. When I walked in to her room, there were some soft candles lit and the room smelt amazing. It was really calming me down. I laid down on her bead with my towel around my hair so I wouldn't get her bed wet. I closed my eyes. I was so calm, and it felt like all the stress just left my body. Wait a minute, why was it so cold and dark today? I got up and looked outside of the window. The sky looked dark as what. I went downstairs.

"Hey does anybody know the weather?" I asked.

"For here, thunderstorms and rain. La Push…, snow?" her mom told me.

"What?"

"Yeah, it says snow."

"I didn't think it ever snowed there."

"Yeah I guess it does."

"Then I guess I better change my outfit for tomorrow. Well, I don't know because I guess were driving there."

"Driving to La Push? That's gonna take days."

"Yeah I know. Maybe they have some fast drivers or something." I went upstairs to my suitcases. I pulled out my tie-dye sweatpants and one of my parkas. I threw them on top of my suitcases and went back downstairs. When I got there, it was all dark, no lights, T.V, nothing. I flipped the switch up turning on the lights and was surrounded by a whole room of people yelling, "Surprise!" I screamed and jumped when they all popped up. Tatiana broke free from the group and gave me a big hug.

"Oh my god." I said.

"We just wanted to let you know that you'd definitely be missed." Her mother told me. I gave her a hug too. Someone turned on the music and we all danced, partied, ate, and had a great time. We recorded everything so I could go back and remember my awesome going away party. At the end of the night when everyone went home and I said all my goodbyes, it was time for some sleep.

I was awoken softly by Tatiana; it was 5:30, in the fucking morning!

"Nicholle." She whispered while shaking me slightly.

"Im asleep, come back later." I said. she laughed.

"Come on you have to get up, they'll be here soon."

"Fine." I said taking the covers off and then quickly putting them back on. "Holly shiz, its cold!"

"Well, duh it's almost December." She said. I got up changed my clothes and went downstairs. I ate breakfast brushed my teeth and threw my hair back to a cute pony. At 6 a.m. on the dot, the doorbell rang, Tatiana's mother answered it.

"Hi please come in." she said to the three people waiting outside.

"Hello im Emily from the La Push orphanage and you must be…,"

"Hi im Marry, Tatiana's mother."

"This is Edward and Emmett."

"Hello." Edward said.

"Hey." Emmett said.

"Nicholle, it's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said turning to face me. I wonder how he knew that I was me, maybe because Tatiana looks more like her mother than I do.

"You too." I said back.

"Hi." Emily said holding out her hand.

"Hello." I said shaking it.

"Hey." Emmett said with a huge grin.

"Hi." I said back laughing a little.

"Are you all packed?" Emily asked me. I nodded. "Great then we should get going if we plan on making it back in a few hours."

"Wait, hours?" Marry said.

"Yes."

"But it would take days on a plane, how are we going to get there in hours in a car?" I asked.

"Well, Edward and Emmett are some of the fastest drivers around and its all about the roads you take." We looked at them weirdly. I gave Tatiana and her family one final last hug, loaded my bags into the car and left. Edward got in the drivers seat, Emily in the passenger side, Emmett in the back with me behind Edward, and I was in the back behind Emily. Edward started driving off slowly then when we were out of sight from the house he sped off like a bat out of hell!

At first, we were all silent; but the radio was on, some kinda classical stuff. Then a few miles passed and Emmett looked at me.

"So, Nicholle." He started. "How's life?"

"Emmett." Emily and Edward hissed at the same time.

"No, it's ok. Life…, has been better than usual."

"That's good."

"So how's your life?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Different."

"How?"

He and Edward both looked at the mirror in between the driver and passenger seat at the same time and shot each other quick glances, then Emmett laughed. "It's complicated, I'll tell you some other time." He said.

"Uh,ok." I took out my iPod and shoved the ear buds in my ears. I turned on _Don't Stop believing, by: Journey. _He grabbed the right one out of my ear and shoved it in his right ear. He started singing along and soon was shaking the whole car with his voice and his dancing. I was laughing so hard. When I laughed everyone else laughed. So maybe this transformation won't be _that_ bad. I let him sing out the whole song then changed it to a song Tati put on it.

"Aw, snap." Emmett said. The song I out on was _Intergalactic by: The Beastie Boys. _He started to rap and made his hands dance along too. I just laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Oh my god I think I might die laughing!" I said, he laughed.

"Hey you guys wanna stop bumpin around back there." Edward said fatherly.

"Hey you wanna chillax bro?" Emmett said back pretending to be mad, I giggled a little. I accidentally hit the button on my iPod and changed the song.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled.

"Sorry I hit the button." I put it back and fast-forwarded to the part that he was on. When it was playing again he smiled closed his eyes and banged his head mouthing the words. I turned my head the other way and looked out the window. I guess I never really realized how fast we were going because the trees just looked like blobs of blurry green, orange and red. I looked at the speedometer, and it said that he was going 85mph and we weren't even on the freeway yet!

"Whoa, why are you driving like a maniac?" I asked him.

He laughed, "Im not im just used to driving fast." He looked at Emily and said, "She's just like Bella." They laughed lightly.

"Who's Bella?" I asked.

"My girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she always thinks I drive too fast."

"Well its true you do!" he just laughed.

"If you think I drive too fast wait till you meet the rest of my family."

"They drive like maniacs too?"

"Sure we do." Emmett said.

"Wait you guys are brothers?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, shoulda known, you guys both have pale skin, unique eye colors, and your voices."

"What about our voices?" Edward said looking at me though his mirror in the middle of the front seats.

"Nothing bad it's just that I've never heard anyone that had voices like yours, its saintly." We laughed.

"Well, thank you." I laughed again.

"Do you know what I mean though?"

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean."

"Hey Nicholle?" Emmett asked me.

"Emmett." Edward said harshly. Emmett kinda growled a little back in response.

"Whats up?" I asked Emmett.

"I got a weird question for ya."

"Shoot."

"Do you believe in vampires?" I looked at him surprised. He just asked a weird question just unexpectedly.

"Yes." This time they all looked at me. "Why?"

"Well, because-" Edward slammed on the brakes and I jolted forward.

"Emmett." Edward said getting out of the car, Emmett got out too. They talked outside for a quick minute then they were back in the car and Edward was off speeding away again.

"Do you?" I asked him.

"More than you think. What about were wolfs?" this time Emily turned back and shot him a warning glance.

"More than you think."

"And why is that?"

"Cant say, sorry."

"If you tell me your secret I'll tell you mine."

"I don't think that's such a great idea." Edward said.

"Why not." Emmett said.

"You're really asking that question?" Emily asked him.

"Yes I, oh never mind." I took my iPod from out of my ears and handed it to him. I popped off my shoes and put them up on the seat and laid back.

"You can listen to it, im gonna take a nap." I told him with my eyes closed. I knew he was listening to it because I could feel the car shaking from him. Soon I was asleep.

When I opened my eyes, we were somewhere dark. I could still see so I guess my eyes had changed colors. I saw Emmett looking at me so I looked back at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Whoa, when did you wake up?"

"Just now. Where are we?"

"In a tunnel we should be out in a few seconds. When we got out the sun was still out and bright.

"Oww my eyes."

"Whoa!" Emmett said looking at me eyes. I closed my eyes for a few seconds then opened them, they had changed back. "What the hell was that?" he asked me.

"My eyes change colors sometimes. They've always done that, its just some weird family thing."

"I think it's pretty cool."

"Thanks." I said laughing. "Does your family have any weird things?"

"Well, kinda, but instead of telling you I want to show you."

"Ooouuu when?"

"Today maybe, if you want."

"Sure! How much longer till we get to La Push?"

"Maybe a half an hour." Emily said.

"Make it 20 minutes." Edward said gunning it. This time I swear to god I was pushed into the back of my seat and it was hard to sit forward!


	2. Chapter 2

I moved my bangs away from my face so I could see better out the window. We were finally in La Push, 5 hours later, and there were people everywhere. And not just any people hot guys! They were all tan and some were rather big. They all looked my way in the car with a disgusted look, like they smelt something awful, then with a nicer look, like the smell went away. When the light turned red, the car stopped. I looked out my window and saw three big buys standing outside a corner store laughing and shoving each other. I looked at them and they were okay, but one of them, I cant even begin to explain how hot he was! He looked at me and just starred. One of the other guys he was with hit him in the head and he finally looked at him and pushed him. Then they laughed and he looked back at me again. Then of course the light just had to turn green at that moment and we drove off. This was a small place though; I think it'll be easy to find him again. We drove a little longer until we reached a big community-like complex of a few medium sized buildings. We pulled in and went to building number 5. we all got out and Emily walked us to my room. It was number one; inside it was big. The walls were white, kitchen was good sized, I had a patio/sliding door, and my bathroom was big. I walked into the middle of the floor and turned around slowly in a circle.

"What do ya think?" Emily asked me.

"I like it. I think I'll have a good time here."

"Cool I'll help you unpack." Emmett said. he went back out to the car and brought back all of my bags at once.

"Whoa how do you carry all of that?" I asked him.

"Im strong!" he said flexing his arms. Holy crap he had some muscle. I unpacked my bags real quick grabbed my phone and left with Edward and Emmett. We got in his silver Volvo again and drove out of La Push, speeding again.

"Uh, you guys aren't kidnapping me, right?"

"Yeah." Emmett said laughing. "We live in Forks."

"Oh." Edward took a forest road. He drove down a winding road that led to this big mansion like house. We got out.

"Wow." I said. they chuckled. We walked inside and a few more pale people were in the living room. One was thin, blonde and tall. Another was kinda short, brown hair and wouldn't stop starring at me. The last one was a very pale, blonde and tall guy.

"Nicholle, these are the rest of the Cullens. This is my father Carlisle, brother Jasper, mother Esme and sister Rosalie." Edward said.

"Hello." I said to them all at once."

"Hello." Carlisle said.

"Hi." Rosalie said.

"How do you do?" Jasper asked awkwardly.

"Fine thanks." He nodded.

"Hello." Esme and Alice said.

"So you just moved here?" Carlisle asked me.

"Actually I _just_ got to the La Push orphanage."

"Oh." Rosalie said.

"Please have a seat." Carlisle told me. I sat down next to Jasper. He took a deep breathe. Everyone else went in the kitchen. Something felt weird about being here this close to him.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Jasper asked me.

"Sure." He took me upstairs and we saw his room first.

"This is my room." He said when we were inside. He closed the door behind us.

"Why did you close the door?" I asked him.

"I like it closed." he said making the space between us small. He kinda knocked me onto his couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked him startled. He kissed me neck and smelt my jaw line. "Get away from me." I said trying to push him off me, but he wouldn't budge. Suddenly I felt calm and I wanted him to continue. He kissed my neck more and was leaning backwards. He opened his mouth, ran his teeth against my skin, but the door opened and seven beautiful pale people, and me, were in the room. One of the girls grabbed me in her arms and ran me downstairs and out the door. She was so fast and strong. She set me down in the middle of the woods. I was a little dizzy. I fell to the ground. I looked up at her and she looked down at me. She was pixie like, short black hair spiked at the ends, pale skin like the rest of her family, and golden eyes. I could tell by the way she was looking at me that I had a scared look in my face.

"Hi, im Alice." She said with her sweet childlike voice.

"Um, im Nicholle. What just happened?"

"My boyfriend Jasper got kinda carried away."

"Was he trying to, bite me?" she nodded. "Why?"

"Im not sure if I should be the one to tell you."

"I almost just got eaten by your boyfriend and you can't tell me why?"

"That's correct." I got up and staggered around.

"How did you carry me and run so fast?" I asked her.

"Come on I think you should get home. Where do you live?" she said walking away.

"La Push orphanage." She stopped and turned to look at me.

"Oh." She said. "Look I'll explain it to you later tonight, but I need to protect you right now so im gonna take you back to your room."

"Protect me from what?"

"Jasper." I looked at her; she scooped me up and ran me back to my room. I opened my door we went inside. "Do me a _huge_ favor, and don't leave your room."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, please."

"Sure I've only known you for a few minutes, but I'll trust you."

"Great thanks." She said and left. I stood there not knowing what to do next. I sat down at my desk and turned on my laptop. I turned the webcam on to see if someone else was on. Tatiana popped on the screen.

"Hey Chu-chi." She said.

"Hi, Loba."

"How is everything, Hows your room, did you meet any people yet, any hot guys?" she asked in one breath.

"so far so great, I love my room, I met some pretty nice people, and yes a lot of hot guys!" I said, we laughed.

"Speaking of hot guys, theres a shirtless one outside your door." She said. I turned around quickly. I looked at him, it was the guy that I saw earlier, the one at the corner store with his friends. He waved and smiled. I turned back to my computer.

"I gotta go. Talk to ya later!" I said.

"Wait." She said, but I turned it off and closed, my computer. I got up and opened my patio door.

"Hey." He said. he was tall, tan, shirtless, and sexy.

"Hey." I replied.

"I heard you were coming to day, so I figured I would welcome you to the neighbor hood. I stepped to the side and let him in. I sat in my desk chair and he sat on the chair that was in my corner.

"So how do you like La Push so far?"

"Well, I haven't seen any, but I guess its ok." I said with a little laugh, he smiled.

"I could show you around, if you want." He asked hopefully.

"I would love that, but I kinda promised this one girl that I wouldn't leave."

"Can I ask why?"

"Um, im not sure if I should say, but I think I can trust you, her boyfriend tried to…, eat me."

"What?" He said standing up.

"Yeah. I told Alice that-"

"Wait, Alice? Jasper?"

"You know them?"

"The Cullens?"

"Yes."

"I know them. You should come with me."

"Why?"

"Because its not safe."

"Why do people keep saying that?"

"Because its true."

"She told me not to leave though."

"Then if you won't leave then im gonna stay with you."

"I don't even know you dude."

"Sorry, im Jacob, Jacob Black."

"Im Nicholle, Santiago."

"Santiago, huh? Tú hablas español?" [**Do you speak Spanish?]** he said in a very sexy voice.

"Poco, y tú?" **[A little, and you?]**

"Sí." **[Yes.]**I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Oh here I made you some cookies."

"Thanks." I said taking them and putting them in the kitchen. "So why are you so worried about my safety anyways?" I asked him.

"Because, I, you…, we're friends." He stuttered.

"Were friends?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll be your friend." He smiled. "So friend, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, do you need help unpacking?"

"No Emmett helped me already."

"Oh, um-"His growling stomach interrupted him. I laughed.

"Sorry I didn't have lunch or dinner."

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No that's okay."

"Come on friends can make each other dinner."

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"Yay." I said. "Do you care what I make though?"

"Nope."

"Oh, here's the remote, watch T.V." I tossed it to him. There was a knock on my door. I looked through the peep whole, it was Emily, I opened the door.

"Hi Nicholle I just remembered that I forgot to give you your spare key, groceries, and your money." I stepped aside and let her in. she put the groceries on the kitchen counter.

"Jacob what are you doing here?"

"Welcoming Nicholle to the neighbor hood."

"Oh that's nice." She said with a hidden meaning. She handed me my other keys and an envelope of money and a credit card.

"Not that I don't want it, but whats the money for?"

"Well, since you're a minor and don't have a job or a car here yet, you need money for certain things like clothes and other stuff that you might want. We give you everything that you need, but you have to buy the things that you want."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to whatever you were doing." She said with a smile on her face. I giggled, but Jacob blushed. She left and I locked the door after her. I went in the kitchen and took out stuff for spaghetti.

"Are you allergic to anything?" I asked him.

"To vam-, food wise no." he said holding back a laugh.

"Ok." I boiled the noodles warmed the sauce and cut pieces of Italian sausage. I let it all simmer some more and then added it all together. I put it on a plate and put it on the table. "Bon appétit." I said and he came and sat down at the table. "What do you want to drink?"

"Milk." I poured him some milk and brought him the bottle of parmesan sprinkle cheese; I set it in front of him and got some for myself. I put my plate down on the table then grabbed the breadsticks from out of the oven. I sat next to him at the table. It was kinda weird that I had just made dinner for a complete stranger, for all I know he could be a serial killer or a pervert, but I kinda doubt it. He seemed really nice and cool, down to earth like. He had turned the T.V on to one of the movie networks and dead silence was on.

"Oh, god do we have to watch this?" I asked.

"Yeah! Why, you don't like scary movies?"

"Well, if I watch it I wont be able to sleep tonight, I HATE ventriloquist dummies."

"I'll protect you from the dummies."

"They'll get you first."

He laughed. "And why will that happen?"

"Two reasons, they always go for the tough guy first, and second because if they come here im gonna trip you so they get u and I can run off."

"Aw thanks, you so nice." He said and we laughed.

"I know." I said with a smile. He kept it on the channel and so I didn't look, I turned my chair and looked at the wall instead.

"Aw, come on your really not gonna watch it?"

"Yeah because when you leave im gonna get scared because they are gonna come here, then I'll be all alone."

"I live right there." He got up and pointed out the window to a small-ish, medium type house. "If you need me call and I'll be right over." He said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. He sat down and we continued to eat. He finished before me, but he still looked hungry.

"Help yourself to more if you want." I told him.

"Thanks." He said and went into the kitchen. When he came out his plate was filled with food. I looked in shock.

"Big appetite?" I asked him.

"It's not the only big thing about me." He said with a wink. "This is really good too."

"Thanks, I told you I could cook."

"I guess so." When we were done, I put our plates in the dishwasher and we sat on my bed. He grabbed the remote and turned the channel. He kept in on the movie channels, but changed the movie to step brothers.

"Have you ever seen this movie?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, do you care if we watch it?"

"No I love this movie."

"Me too." We watched the movie on my bed. We laughed a lot. When the movie was over, we just watched some random T.V shows, like wipeout, supernatural, family feud, and are you smarter than a fifth grader. We didn't watch a lot of them, because we were talking a lot.

"Won't your girlfriend get mad that you spent most of your day here with me?" I asked him.

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh. Well what about your mom and dad? Don't you have like a curfew or something?"

"Well, my mom died a while ago, but my dad won't care."

"Oh, im so sorry."

"It's ok. What about your folks, don't you need to check in?"

"Well, I guess I should probably call my mother." I got up and grabbed my phone. I dialed her number and hit _talk_.

"Hi sweetie." My mother said.

"Hey mom. Sorry I didn't call earlier, but I have someone over and I kinda lost track of time."

"That's okay. So how is everything? Is it nice there, did you meet any new people?"

"Its really good here, I like it. I did meet a lot of people today and made some friends." I said looking at Jacob.

"That's nice." Jacob was watching T.V, but I guess something was funny because he laughed, loud. "What was that? Do you have company?" I picked up one of my pillows and threw it at him. It hit him in the head, but he laughed.

"Yeah, that was my new friend Jacob."

"A boy?"

"Yes a boy mom."

"In your room?"

"Yes he's in my room. Nothings gonna happen mom, we barely even know each other." Jacob looked at me and winked.

"Did you get your computer and everything set up?"

"Yes I did. So we can web chat sometime."

"That's good."

"I miss you." I told her.

"I miss you too, angel pie."

"Well, I guess I'll call you tomorrow or something ok?"

"That's fine, your probably tired from you long ride."

"Yeah."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too." We hung up. "You almost got me in trouble." I told him.

"Sorry." He said laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Wipeout."

"Oh, then I guess I can't get to mad, because I can't not laugh at wipeout."

"Me either. Hey are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Um, I don't know, I don't think so."

"Oh. You should talk to Emily and find out."

"Yeah. How do you guys know each other?"

"Family friend."

"Oh, ok. What grade are you in?"

"11th, you?"

"Same." I looked at my clock and it said midnight. "Whoa did you know it was already midnight?"

"No, I guess time flies when your having fun."

"Yeah I guess your right." I grabbed his cell phone off the bed and he grabbed mine out of my hand. We gave each other our phone numbers.

"Well, sorry, but I should be getting home, I need some zzz's."

"Ok."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, Alice said she was going to explain why her boyfriend tried to attack me tonight, but I guess she fell asleep or something."

"I doubt it." He mumbled under his breath.

"So I guess I'll try to sleep, but I'll probably web chat with my friend from earlier."

"Oh, tell her I said hi."

"Ok." We stood up at the same time.

"Maybe I'll stop by after school tomorrow."

"Yeah that would be cool."

"Goodnight." He said with a soft smile on his lips.

"Goodnight I said with a smile back. He left and I locked the patio door after him. I pulled my curtain back and made sure I had my doors locked. I changed into my pajamas, turned off my T.V, and turned my computer on. As soon as I opened it Tatiana's chat popped up.

"Oh my god im gonna kick your ass!" she said. I laughed.

"Why?"

"Because you had a hot guy over for _sooo_ long and wouldn't let me see him." She said laughing.

"Well, that would have been rude."

"Tell, me everything!" she said excitedly.

"There's nothing to tell." I said casually.

"C'mon, please…"

"What, he came over, we talked I made dinner we watched a movie some T.V, flirted a little, exchanged numbers and he just left. She gave me a look that meant, 'yeah, that was nothing all right'.

"Your being a little b-word." I laughed.

"Okay so maybe that was something, but we barely know each other."

"Its sounds like you got to know each other pretty well tonight."

"Maybe." I said blushing.

"Well since your butt waited forever to get back on, I have to go to bed because I have school tomorrow."

"I don't."

"Lucky bitch."

"Well, I'll text you tomorrow okay?"

"K, bye." She blew me a kiss.

"Good night." I said blowing her a kiss. I closed, turned off and charged my computer. I pulled down the covers off my bed and slid in. There's a window next to the head of my bed, I opened it and looked out. I could see Jacob's house from here; I starred at it. Whenever I looked at his house I felt more at home here, I don't know why. My phone vibrated so I grabbed it. It was a text.

JACOB: I c u.

I felt my face get hot.

_ME: What?_

JACOB: I c u lookin this way.

ME: Srry don't mean to be stockerish.

JACOB: Haha ur not lol, I lik it

ME: (: when I look at ur house, I feel more at home.

JACOB: Thats good :D

ME: Yea, I thought u were goin to bed?

JACOB: So did I but I kept thinkn bout u. ;D

ME: Aww :) I was thnkn bout u 2

JACOB: Really?

ME: Mhm. Well I think I can go to sleep now.

JACOB: I think I can 2 g-night.

ME: Night.

I smiled and laid down under my covers; I thought of Jacob Black that night, and was soon asleep.

I woke up to a sunny day, with bids chirping outside my window. I looked out my window and I saw a nest, there were two birds in it and a few eggs. I stretched and got out of bed. I pulled back my patio curtains and opened the glass door, but left the screen closed. It was kinda cold outside, but it was hot in my room. I went to the bathroom, made some pancakes, and brushed my teeth. I turned on my computer and phone; I had two missed texts. One from Tatiana, and the other from Jacob. The one from Tatiana said, 'hey text me when you get up'. The one from Jacob said, 'hey, text me when you wake up, c u l8r!'. I decided I would text Tatiana first.

'Hey, wuz up?' I texted her, but she never wrote back so I decided to text Jacob.

ME: Hey Jake.

JACOB: Hi! What you doin?

ME: Just woke up, u?

JACOB: At lunch.

ME: Oh what u eating?

JACOB: Some wanna-be spaghetti.

ME: Why is it wanna-be?

JACOB: Its no where near as good as yours.

ME: Thx! Lol

JACOB: So what you doin today?

ME: Nothin that I know of, y?

JACOB: Want me to show u around?

ME: Yes I do!

JACOB: Cool, I'll pick you up at 3.

ME: K c you then!

_**[Two hours later]**_

I turned on my T.V and watched the weather. I saw out of the corner of my eye someone's shadow. I turned my head slowly and saw that it was Emmett. I jumped because I wasn't expecting it to be him.

"Sorry did I scare you?" he asked laughing.

"Just a little."

"Can I come in?"

"Are you gonna eat me?"

"No." he said with no humor. I got up and let him in the patio door.

"Whats up?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"Okay."

"Can I ask you some questions first?"

"Sure."

"Do you read fantasy books?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe them?"

"Some."

"Which ones?"

"The vampire and were wolf ones." He smiled a little.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe in were wolfs?"

"Yes."

"If I told you my family and I were wolfs would you believe me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Something about you and your family seems cold, and were wolfs are usually warm."

"If I were to tell you my family and I are vampires would you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you guys are pale, no offense, fast, strong, fast drivers, nice voices and eye colors, and one of you tried to eat me." He just nodded. "Any other questions?" he shook his head no. "So are you gonna tell me why he tried to attack me?" he just smiled.

"Think." He said smiling. I felt so stupid, because I couldn't think.

"He's a cannibal?" he looked at me. "Wait no, never mind." We laughed. Then it hit me. My eyes got wide and they had changed colors blue maybe. I looked at him slowly and jumped up; he put his head down as if he was ashamed to look at me.

"NO!" he nodded. "You guys are VAMPIRES?"

"Shut up!" he said making sure there was no space between us and he put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't talk anymore. "I bet they already know, but you wanna lower your voice please?" I nodded he lowered his hand. As soon as he let go of me I walked slowly over to my patio door and opened it sticking my head out. I took some deep breaths. I look at him quickly then ran outside. I knew vampires couldn't come outside, but he followed me. So I hauled ass and ran to Jacobs house. I was surprised that he didn't catch me by now, but I guess he can't run too fast for anyone to see him. I banged on the door as hard and loud as I could, as soon as it opened I ran inside and closed and locked the door behind me. I knew he had caught up when I heard two loud thuds, the first when he smacked into the closed door, and the second when he fell to the porch after being hit. I laughed a little; I had forgotten where I was. I turned around and saw three guys, one was Jacob.

"Whats going on?" Jacob asked me in a rush.

"Im running from Emmett. Wait aren't you at school?" I said with a serious look; he was shaking too.

"What happened?"

"I found out that him and his family are-," they were all leaning in close to me trying to listen to what I was saying, "…vegetarians? Yeah, they uh don't eat people, animals …meat!" I stuttered. They looked at me like I was telling them something they already knew.

"He told you that?" One of the other guys asked.

"No I kinda guessed, but he kinda set it all up." Jacob walked over and grabbed me by the shoulders are you okay?" he asked me.

"I think im fine, just in shock maybe." He gave me a hug he squeezed me kinda tight. For the first time I realized how hot his skin was, and his arms were muscular and strong. "Uh Jake, it kinda hurts." I said.

"Sorry." He said dropping his arms and taking a step back.

"That's okay, are you okay though?"

"Im…fine, why?"

"Your skin, your burning up."

"Probably just worried about you."

"Aww." The two other guys chorused together. I laughed.

"Nicholle, this is Embry and Seth."

"Hey." I said with a wave.

"Yo." Embry said.

"Hey." Seth said.

"I thought you were supposed to be in school." I asked Jacob again.

"Busted!" Seth said.

"We got out a little early. I was just about to text you."

"Oh ok."

"So are you ready to do stuff now?"

"Obviously not, im still in my pajamas, hairs not done, no makeup, nothing."

"I think you look beautiful; especially au natural." I blushed a little.

"Thank you." I said smiling. He smiled back. "I do kinda want to change because its kinda cold out and I only have on shorts and a tank top, but could you come with me?"

"Why, do I get a little show?" he asked excitedly.

"You wish! No I'm scared that im about to be attacked by a vam.., vegetarian." They looked at me like I was insane, being scared by a vegetarian!

"Sure, guys I'll be right back."

"K." Embry said, turning on the T.V. I opened the door slowly.

"It's okay, he's not here." He told me.

"How do you know?"

"I can't smell him." I turned and looked at him confused. "He always wears the same cologne; I don't smell it." He quickly stated.

"Oh, ok. If he is out here im gonna kick your butt." I said jokingly. He laughed, and so did the other two.

"I don't want to get my butt kicked so I'll walk out first." He said stepping around me. He stuck his head out and looked to the left, then the right. He sniffed the air and walked all the way out. I walked close behind him. He stopped for a minute and I bumped into him. "Why are you so scared of a vegetarian?"

"No reason." I said, which was a stupid answer that didn't get me off the hook.

"Um, ok." He walked me back to my room. When we got there, it was empty. I grabbed some clothes, went in the bathroom, and changed. I opened the door when I was done and heard Jacob talking to someone on the phone.

"What is wrong with him?" he was saying. There was a pause.

"I don't care, he shouldn't have told her anything? He shouldn't had needed to in the first place; you need to keep Jasper under control and watch him so he doesn't try it again!" this time I heard a sound coming from the other end of the phone, who ever it was they must have been screaming.

"Its bad enough that I'm almost done with my process, if I explode in front of her because of your family, I will kill someone!" this time it was a longer pause and he started shaking.

"That's fine." He said and shut his phone. I walked out the bathroom. He turned around. I put on some jeans and threw on a parka.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Did you hear that?"

"Some."

"Im fine. You ready?"

"Yeah." I grabbed my purse, phone, and keys. He locked the patio door for me and we left from the main door. I locked it and we left. We walked back to his house. When we walked inside there were two extra people there. They looked at me.

"We'll leave in a minute, you wanna sit down?"

"Sure." One of the new guys got up and let me sit where he was sitting.

"Thank you." I said sitting down.

"No problem. Im Paul by the way."

"Hey, im Nicholle." The boy on my left was Seth, but to my right there was an unfamiliar face.

"Im Quil."

"Nicholle." We shook hands, which was kinda weird.

"Okay, im ready now." Jacob said coming around the corner.

"That was quick." He shrugged.

"It was nice meeting you guys." I said.

"Bye Nicholle." They said together. I laughed and walked out with Jacob.

"So where to, Mr. Tour guide?"

"Wanna go for a bite?"

"Um, I just ate a little bit ago, but we could go for drinks."

"I know a great coffee place."

"Oh, I can't have coffee."

"Eww I hate coffee."

"Then why did you suggest it?"

"They have great hot chocolate!"

"I love hot chocolate."

"Me too!"

"Lets go." We hoped in his car and drove down to the café. The café was called _Café Mocha Chacolata. _When we walked inside it was so nice, warm, and cozy feeling. The smell of coffee, hot chocolate, and sweets were in the air. When we walked up to the counter Jacob ordered a large hot chocolate and a chocolate fudge brownie. He turned and looked at me for my order.

"Can I have a medium hot chocolate and a chocolate donut." She rung everything up and Jacob paid her. She handed us a buzzer and we walked around and looked for a table.

"Where do you want to sit?" He asked me.

"I don't care, where do you wanna sit?"

"How about a window seat."

"Sure." He picked the closest one and we sat down across from each other. "Its so cold out."

"Yeah, winter's definitely on its way."

"So how was school today?"

"Boring. I kept thinking about this girl I know, but she doesn't know I exist." He said looking at me.

"Oh, is she pretty?"

"Beautiful."

"How long have you've known her?"

"Bout a day and a half."

"Does she go to school with you?"

"Not yet, she just moved here yesterday."

"Have you spent any time with her?"

"Yeah, she made me some kick-ass spaghetti." I laughed and he joined in. our buzzer rung. I went to get up with him, but he protested, "I'll get it. Stay here."

"Will you be able to carry it all?"

"I'll be fine." I sat back down and he went to get our order. I looked out the window and saw a nightmare. It was this guy I knew from my old school; Justin. We fell in love, but he was really conceited. He went out with me _and_ Tatiana; at THE SAME TIME! Of course we didn't know, but when we found out oh you can bet we got him back! He looked my way and saw me starring, his face lit up. He started walking this way, but when he saw Jacob arrive at my table he stopped, starred and walked the other way. Jacob saw the distraught look on my face and sat down with caution.

"Is something wrong?" he looked in the direction I was looking.

"No, im fine." He slid me my cocoa and donut. "Thanks." I said with a fake smile.

"Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Actually no."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, im not sure you wanna here this story, its kinda long."

"I've got time." He said hopeful; I smiled.

"Ok, well you see that guy over there?" I pointed to Justin.

"Yeah, Justin, right?"

"Yeah, well he went to school with me a few grades ago. We fell deeply in love, I thought, and we started going out. What I didn't know is that he was going out with Tatiana at the same time."

"The girl from the web cam?"

"Yeah. Well he made us feel like shit and embarrassed us in front of the _whole _school."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did he do?"

I hesitated. "He snuck naked pictures of me and Tatiana and published them in the school newspaper. He told these guys that we were 'open' to anything; if you catch my drift." He nodded. "Well these guys came by my house and Tatiana's house asking for _things_. Sometimes they brought money sometimes knifes. A few times, they came to my house when me and Tatiana were at my house at the same time, they practically rapped us, but thankfully my drunken douche of a dad came home and they got scared and left. We even cut them a few times in self-defense, but they said it just turned them on more."

"Oh."

"Of course the guys said they scored every time, but we always denied it; even though we denied it that doesn't mean they were never unsuccessful. We had the title of slut."

"What did you do to him?"

"Well, you might look at me differently for this, but we kinda broke his thing. We got him excited and then grabbed and bended a few things with gloves on. We had him tied to a chair so he couldn't stop us or close his legs. Then we took cleats and stepped on it."

"Oww." He cringed a little.

"Yeah."

"Never get on your bad side." I shook my head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I wasn't, but im fine." I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "Oh, hey I found out that im going to school tomorrow."

"That's cool, I wonder if we'll have any classes together."

"Yeah, I'll need someone to show me around and keep me from killing Justin." We laughed a little.

"Well everyone at school and on the reservation is nice and I bet they would all help you in a minute. " we drank our drinks and finished our snacks.

When we were done drinking and eating, we went back to his car and drove around.

"So are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked me.

"A little, im not gonna know anyone."

"What about me?" he said hurt. "And the guys?"

"Well, yeah I know you and the guys, but it will be hard if I have no classes with you guys and because I don't know any girls to talk to."

"Oh. Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. So where to now?"

"Hold on." I closed my eyes, when I opened then they were red as apposed to my usual brown eyes.

"Whoa, what happened to your eyes?"

"Someone's waiting for me at home."

"What?"

"Most likely a vam- vegetarian."

"What? Your eyes sense vegetarians?" he asked puzzled.

I listened to what I said and I sounded psycho. "Um, no, but im seeing one."

"Oh?" He said slowly. I just quickly changed the subject.

"So um, is your school going to the Puerto Rico trip?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My school was going, I was sad because I wasn't going to be able to go, but now I think I can!"

"That's great!"

"Are you going?"

"I hope so, you?"

"Im gonna try! Im so happy now!" we laughed. He started driving towards my house. When we pulled in, in front of my patio, I saw who was waiting for me.

"Oh, no not him again!" I said.

"Just say the word and I'll take care of it."

"No I got it." We got out of the car. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"A chance to explain." Emmett said back.

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to um…be in danger." He knew what I meant,

"You know I would never."

"Do I? I just met you yesterday dude."

"Oh yeah, well you can trust me!"

"Fine just wait inside; I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok." He turned around and walked inside through my patio after I unlocked it.

"I'll talk to you later okay?"

"That'cool, call me if you need me."

"It might be too late." I mumbled under my breath. He heard me though.

"Hey, you'll be fine. I tell you what, I can stay if you want me to."

"No, its okay. im sure you have a life to get back to."

"Not without you." I smile and blushed, he smiled too. He opened his arms and I walked into them giving him a hug. It was our first hug and it felt great.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." He said and started walking home. When I got inside my room, I turned around and watched him look at me from across the street. We closed our doors at the same time.

"What?" I asked Emmett. He was sitting on my bed with a smile on his face.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"The hug, the smiles. You like him." I blushed a little.

"So."

"He likes you too."

"Really? I mean I knew he was flirting, but how can you tell?"

"Trust me you'll find out soon."

"Ok, so why are you here?"

"I really wanted to apologize and explain a little bit better."

"Fine, talk." He stood up and I sat down in his place.

"I don't really know where to start, but if it makes you feel any better were vegetarian vampires."

"Wow so what I was telling the guys was technically true."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you guys were vegetarians."

"Oh, they didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Never mind, but we only drink the blood of animals.

"So what was up with Jasper?"

"He's our newest vegetarian and he gets carried away sometimes."

"Oh, ok. Does anyone else usually get carried away?"

"Nope."

"Even you?"

"Even me."

"Let's test that." I starred at him. I walked a little closer to him.

"What are you doing?" I made my blood bubble to my skin, making it smell stronger. "You really shouldn't do that."

"Why you said you could resist. Im just making sure I can trust you." I walked a little bit closer to him. I bent my head to the left. "Go ahead and smell." He leaned down sniffed me. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Mmmmmm, so good." He whispered. I stepped back a little. I had a feeling I'm being watched. This time I looked at him.

"I trust you." I told him. "Do you trust yourself?"

"I trust myself."

"Ok." This time I made myself bleed. I didn't cut or harm myself, but I made some blood drip from the side of my neck. His eyes turned black; he was getting hungry. I wiped some of it from my neck and put it on my finger I put my finger centimeters away from his face. I had no idea what I was doing. I had a fifty/fifty chance of living or dying in this very moment, and I couldn't believe how care free I was. I have only known him for maybe a day and im really doing this right now?

"How do you feel?"

"Hungry."

"Do you want some?"

"Yes."

"No, you don't. You think you do, but you know you really don't." His eyes turned green. "You think you do, but you don't _need_ my blood. You don't need it. You don't want it. It means nothing to you. My blood means nothing to you. You will never have my blood and your okay with that." I said to him.

"I don't need your blood." He said. his eyes turned back to his normal golden color. "I don't want your blood." I felt my neck with my other hand and there was no more blood. I looked on my finger; I kept the blood on my finger on purpose. I took my finger and rubbed the blood off on his lips. He licked his lips and looked at me like nothing happened.

"So…?"

"Taste salty and kinda like iron." It took him a minute. "Wait a minute what did you do to me?"

"I worked my magic and made you not vampiric to my blood. So no matter how many times I bleed in front of you it won't do anything to you."

"That's awesome! You should do that with my whole family. "

"Sure, I guess I could. Maybe I should start with Jasper."

"We should do it tonight."

"Wait a minute I just caught on to something."

"what?"

"Jake already knows about your…, issue, right?"

"Yeah."

"And he didn't tell me after I made a fool of myself? You should have heard the excuses I made for you."

"Oh, I did. 'I found out that him and his family are-,…vegetarians? Yeah, they uh don't eat people, animals …meet!' one of my all time favorites!" he said laughing. I gave him a dirty look.

"I have an idea and I need your help with it, it involves scaring Jacob.

"Im in."

"But you haven't even heard the deets."

"I don't care, if it involves scaring Jacob then im in."

"Follow my lead ok?"

"Ok."

"Now I need something that can cut me."

"A knife?"

"No I cant go over there and cut my self with a knife. I need some sharp plastic or something." I heard my phone vibrate, I looked on the caller I.D, and it said 'Jacob'. "Speak of the devil."

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Hey, how's everything going?" he asked.

"Great, everything's going perfectly." I said looking at Emmett, he winked at me. I laughed.

"Nicholle." Emily said knocking on my door.

"Emmett can you get that." He walked over and opened my door, Emily walked in with caution.

"Is everything ok?" she asked me.

"Just fine. What's that?" I asked pointing to the big manila envelope in her hands.

"Oh, it's you paperwork for school tomorrow." She said handing it to me.

"Thanks."

"It should have your schedule, I.D, agenda, supply list, and anything else you'll need."

"Ok. And since im going tomorrow-"

"How do you know that you're going tomorrow?"

"You came in this morning and told me."

"No I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"No."

"Oh. I just woke up and knew I was going tomorrow." I just shrugged it off, but they starred at me like there was something else going on.

"Nicholle, you still there?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 7:50." Emily said.

"Why so early?"

"That's just when school starts." She left.

"Hey Jake um is it ok if me and Emmett come over for a while? He has some time to kill and it could be fun." I heard the guys in the background trying to whisper, but I heard what they were saying.

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool, we'll be there in a few." We hung up.

"So you got the plan?"

"Yup, im pretty sure I know what your gonna do, but I'll follow your lead." I grabbed my phone and had my papers and me and Emmett went to Jakes house. We walked across the non-busy street. We walked up on his porch and knocked on the door. He opened it, I walked in. Jacob and Emmett glared at each other, then Emmett walked in and stood awkwardly by the door. I sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"Hey guys." I said to them. It was Quil, Seth, Embry, and Paul. "Yo." Embry said.

"Sup." Seth said.

"Hey." Quil said.

"Emmett, you can sit down." I told him.

"I know." He walked over and Embry got off the couch and walked over closer to me and sat on the floor by my chair. I opened my pack of papers in front of them, starting the plan.

"Whats all that?" Jacob asked me.

"My school forms and junk."

"Oh." I pulled out the packets and my I.D. I looked at Emmett and he looked at me. I gave him a quick wink, which shockingly no one else saw, and I held up my I.D. I looked at the picture on it, it was my picture from my old school. I took it and acted like it cut me, I made my self bleed even though there was no where for it to come out of. I let the blood fall down my palm. Jacob and his friends jumped up. Jacob grabbed me and tackled me to the ground, Emmett just sat there starring at them.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them. I pushed them out of the way and tried to get up, he wouldn't let me. Emmett got up, Jacob's friends started growling, and shaking, Jacob joined them with the growling. Emmett cleared his throat and looked at everyone.

"Oh right, um, _Rwwarrrrrrr_." He said with his hands up, he was wiggling his fingers too. I started laughing my ass off.

"Wait a minute." Jacob said he looked down at my arm. "You not bleeding."

"Never was." He got off me and helped me up.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Do what? You tackled me."

"I was protecting you from him."

"A vegetarian?"

"You know."

"Yes I do know! Why did you never tell me? When I was saying all that crazy shit how come you never told me?"

"Because we can't tell their secret."

"But still, I dropped hints that I knew."

"Well im sorry."

"Its okay. I got you good though."

"Oh, whatever." He said laughing. "I have a question though." I already knew what he was going to ask. I held up my arm and made myself bleed again.

"How'd you know?" I tapped my head with my hand that was 'bleeding'.

"The bloods gone."

"Wow, you catch on quick!" I laughed.

"So, how?"

"I've always been born with these _things._ Like my eyes change colors to help me see in the dark, or see things normal people can't. And then I can make people need certain things and I can make them live without them; like I did with Emmett."

"You did this?"

"Yeah! He doesn't have that much self-control, no offense. Even when I made my blood appeal to his craving, he was shaking, but held his cool."

"So you could make him need your blood again?"

"Yeah."

"Lets see." I walked up to Emmett and made myself bleed again. I took some on my fingertip and put it on his lips. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were jet black, He licked his lips. He grabbed me by the throat and chocked me high up against the wall with the door on it. Jacob rushed to my side trying to Pull Emmett off.

"No, don't do anything. You wanted this so go sit down."

"Im not gonna let him hurt you."

"He wont, he's in a temporarily trance. If he drinks some of my blood he's really not taking anything." Jacob sat down, but on the outer most edge of the couch, ready to come to my rescue at any moment. Emmett growled at me. He smelt the blood on my neck and closed his eyes. When he opened them they rolled back some. He licked my neck, and then bit me. I squealed a little. Jacob got up, but Seth and Paul held him back down on the couch. He sucked my blood.

"Mmmmmm." He said.

"Let me go." I said firmly.

"No, im not done."

"Emmett, you don't need me, you're finished. You don't want my blood. You're done." I said in a calm voice.

"Im done?"

"Your done, let go." He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were gold. He looked at what he was doing.

"You're kinda…, choking me here."

"Oh." He let go of me by the neck and caught me when I fell. "What was that?"

"They told me to make you want my blood, so that's what I did."

"Did I…?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, my god. Im so sorry."

"Its ok, you were un aware of what you were doing."

"But still."

"Don't worry about it. And plus its not like you actually got any blood."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I made my blood water. Not really water, but when it hit the inside of your mouth, you were just drinking water. So you really weren't drinking anything." I looked around Emmett and looked at Jacob.

"So…?" I asked him.

"So…, what?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're insane."

"Thank you! Now I want you guys to come with me to the Cullen's house okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to do it to them, especially Jasper."

"Um…, do what to them exactly?" Seth asked.

"What I did to Emmett, get you mind out of the gutter!" we all laughed.

"Yeah but why do you need us there?"

"Incase things get out of hand."

"Ok, lets go." Jacob, his friends and me got in Jacob's car, but Emmett ran. When we got to the Cullen's house, Emmett was already there waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" he said.

"Sorry we're all not vampires like you!" I said, he laughed. He opened the front door and we walked in.

"Ugh." Jacob said. him and the guys held grabbed their noses.

"Some one light a match!" Rosalie said. They were all sitting in the living room with no T.V on and no distractions. Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, and Quil stood by the door.

"So I take it Alice told you why im here." I said.

They all nodded. "And Jasper's…"

"Far away, like you wanted." Edward said.

"Thank you. Okay lets do this. Everyone stand up in a straight line please." They all stood up. I looked back at the guys.

"Be ready, because something could go wrong." Jacob nodded. I turned back to the vampires. I made my blood bubble to the surface.

"Take a whiff." I walked slowly down the line in front of them. Their eyes turned black.

"I trust you guys, go you trust yourselves?"

"I trust myself." They all said in sync voices. I made myself bleed from both of my wrists. I held them up in front of their faces and walked up and down the line letting then take it all in. I walked to the end of the line to Carlisle.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"Thirsty."

"Do you want some?"

"Yes!"

"You don't need it. You don't want it."

"I don't need it, I want it."

"You don't need or want my blood."

"I don't need your blood." I wiped some off on his lips.

"Go a head." He licked him lips. He closed his eyes and when they opened them he was back to normal. He smiled at me. I did the same with Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. I thought of jasper. I walked to the door and opened it for him. He walked in.

"Hello Jasper."

"Nicholle." He stood in the middle of the living room.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Now remember everyone, no matter what Jasper does, do not help me. If you do something could go completely wrong and you don't want to know what will happen." I turned my attention back to Jasper. I made my blood touch the surface of my skin making me look red. Jasper took steps closer to me. I put my hair all the way up into a bun. He smelt my neck.

"I trust you. Do you trust yourself?"

"No." he flashed me a wicked smile and grabbed me by the throat. He lifted me up and walked with me until I hit the piano; he set me down on top. I hugged him, and grabbed on to him. He ran his nose and lips up and down my jawbone and neck. I pushed him off me.

"I trust you. Do you trust yourself?"

"Yes." I made my wrist bleed. He immediately grabbed it and began to suck it. Edward and Carlisle jumped up.

"Sit back down, im fine." I told them. "Remember if you interrupt him, he'll kill me." They sat back down.

"That's enough." I said. He shook his head. I took my other hand pushed his head off my wrist. He licked the blood off his lips.

"How do you feel?"

"Thirsty."

"Do you want some more?"

"Yes!"

"No." he became angry.

"Give me more!" he growled.

"You don't need it."

"I need it."

"You don't need my blood. You don't want my blood."

"I want your blood."

"My blood means nothing to you."

"I don't need your blood. You blood means a lot to me."

"You don't want me."

"I don't want you."

"My blood is like the smell of Jacob to you."

"I don't need your blood."

"Are you still thirsty?"

"Not as much." I took some blood and put it on his lips. He closed his eyes licked his lips.

"Open your eyes." They were normal. "How do you feel?" he hugged me.

"Thank you!"

"That was amazing." Carlisle said.

"Thank you. Now to test it all one more time." I made my self bleed one last time. I walked around the room and they all just starred at me.

"Absolutely nothing!" Jasper said.

"Wow." Alice said.

"Then my work here is done!"

"Wait your just gonna leave?" Alice asked.

"I have school in the morning. And I have some forms to fill out."

"Ok. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Thank you, again." Carlisle said.

"Trust me I did it more to stay alive!" we laughed.

"Thank you." Rosalie said quietly from the corner she was in. I looked around Emmett to where she was.

"Don't mention it." She gave me a shy smile and I smiled back at her. They were all shocked that she spoke to me. She made it obvious that she didn't like me much; probably because of how much time I hang out with Emmett. Even thought I just met him I've spent A LOT of time with him and I guess I can see where she's coming from. "Well, I guess im gonna go now, I got some things to do. Bye." They said bye and Jacob and his posse were the first out of the house.

"Hey do you need some help?" Emmett asked me.

"Emmett im sure she's fine. Why don't you stay here and hang out with me?"

"We could always do something later."

"Um, I think you should stay here with Rosalie."

"You don't wanna hang out?"

"No its not that, its just that we've spent a lot of time together, I think Rosalie misses you. Maybe we can hang tomorrow. Me you and Alice could go do something after school."

"Ok."

"Text me later."

"Ok." He hugged me and I saw Rosalie glaring at us. I walked out and into Jacob's car.

"Someone really likes you." Seth said.

"Who, Emmett?"

"Duh!"

"No he doesn't."

"Woman, are you blind?" Paul said. I laughed.

"Do you like him?" Jacob asked carefully.

"He's with Rosalie." I said.

"But do you like him?"

"Rosalie would kill me. I like him as a friend."

"That's it?"

"That's it." I smiled, I cant believe he would think that I liked Emmett as something more than a friend. I mean he's not ugly, but he's not my type. We drove back to my place, he dropped me off.

"Bye, see you guys tomorrow." I said as I got out.

"I'll text you later." Jacob said.

"Ok." I said smiling. He drove off.

"Ooouuuhhhooouuu." Seth, Paul, Embry, and Quil said together. Jacob turned around from driving and slapped them all in the head, I stood there laughing. I unlocked my door and walked in. I sat down at my table and started filling out my papers. As im writing my I.D fly's down on my paper and Seth appears out of no where.

"AHH!" I yelled and slipped off my chair. I heard a crack as I fell, my left wrist cracked backwards.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he said walking over and helping me up.

"I hurt my wrist. What the hell were you trying to do?"

"Sorry, you left your I.D at Jake's house and he told me to bring it back to you. Let me see your wrist." I gave him my hand. "Can you move your hand?"

"Barely." I could only move the tips of some of my fingers. He grabbed my hand from my palm and bent it downward, it cracked again.

"AHH!" I yelled. He put his hand over my mouth covering it to block my screaming.

"Sorry."

"God that hurt!" he got up and got an ice pack from my freezer, he came back, lifted my wrist and laid it on it.

"How many more papers do you have to fill out?"

"That stack." I picked up the pen with my right hand and it flipped out. I was uncomfortable that way; I'm left handed.

"Let me fill them out since you cant write."

"Thanks." About a half hour went by and he was still writing. There was a knock on my patio door.

"Its open." I said. Jacob walked in. "hey."

"Hey, I just came to see what was taking Seth so long."

"Oh, well I scared her and kinda snapped her wrist, so I told her I'd fill out the rest of her forms. It's the least I could do."

"Oh, is your wrist okay?"

"I think its okay. I cant move or use it right now, but I hope it'll be okay." he walked over and lifted up the ice pack so he could look at it.

"It looks pretty bad."

"It feels pretty bad."

"I send you over to give her something, I didn't mean an injury!" I laughed.

"So, uh Sydney, do you have a boyfriend?" Seth asked me.

"No. Why do you ask?" I was surprised by his random question.

"Just curious." He said looking at Jacob. I looked at Jacob and he was mean mugging him. "Do you want one?"

"What?" I asked him.

"No, I don't like you, im just wondering." I looked down at the table and I saw Jacob mouthing something to him. "I didn't mean it that way!" he said quickly. "Your beautiful, but I know someone that likes you, and I wouldn't dare get in his way." I looked up and he was looking at Jacob. I looked at Jacob and he blushed. I got up and sat on my bed, "It's okay." I said hold the ice on my wrist.

"Good, now see what you did!" Jacob whispered to him.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Seth whispered back.

"Guys its okay, really!"

"You don't seem okay." Seth said.

"No, I was just thinking of my father."

"Oh, did he pass away?"

"Psht I wish!" they looked confused. "Come here." I said to them both. They came closer, Jacob sat next to me on my bed and Seth pulled up my computer chair. "Well, my dad is abusive. All my bruises, and scars are from him. He would attack me, physically, emotionally, and sexually. After I was 15 it was only physically and emotionally, but it still hurt. I had to carry knifes around with me all around the house. I have so many cuts and bruises, they still hurt sometimes."

"Im so sorry." Jacob said hugging me.

"Ahh." I whispered to myself.

"What? Did I hit your wrist?"

"No, you got my back."

"I squeezed too tight?"

"No?" I stood up and lifted up the back of my shirt, showing him the scars. I heard them gasp.

"There's so many." Seth whispered lightly.

"Your bleeding." Jacob said. he went in the bathroom, got a wet washcloth. He came back and dabbed the biggest slash on my back. "I guess it opened when I hugged you, sorry."

"It's okay." I said fighting back tears.

"Are any of the other nine bleeding?"

"No, just the biggest one."

"Is it done?"

"Yes." I let out a deep breath. I sat back down, and Jacob sat next to me. "Do you mind me asking a personal question?"

"Where else?" I guessed.

"Do you mind?"

"No." I rolled up both sleeves and showed him the three on my left arm and the five slashes and three bruises on my right arm. "Hold on a minute." I went in my bathroom and put shorts on. I walked out and showed them the thigh sized bruise on each of my thigh, and the cuts on my feet.


	3. Chapter 3

"How did you get your feet?" Seth asked me.

"Most of them were when he would chase me and throw one of the knifes at my feet, or when I would make him fall to the ground and he could reach were my feet. But three of them were from the times he would be laying outside my door in the mornings, hung over and got me when I thought he was asleep. My head has a few stitched too, but they might just be scars now." It took them a minute to reply to the horror they just witnessed. "Its okay, I know your shocked, but I'm just trying to move on and get on with my life. I haven't had a boyfriend since a few years ago because I have some trust issues, and just bad experiences, you already know what im talking about Jacob."

"Yeah, I remember." My stomach started growling. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Let me make you something." Jacob said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah! What, you can make us spaghetti, but I cant make you something?" he asked smiling; he made it sound like we were a couple.

"Wait only me? Your not gonna eat with me?" I asked.

"I didn't know you wanted me to." Seth look at me in disbelief and he chuckled a little to himself.

I nodded my head smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll get cooking."

"Okay." Seth brought the papers to me and we kept filling them out; it was weird telling him all my personal information.

"Dude come here." Jacob called for Seth. He walked in the kitchen, there were some soft murmurs then Seth came back out to where I was.

"Hey, something came up and I gotta go. I'll swing by later and help you finish." Seth said.

"Okay, make sure you text or call me _before_ you come though." I said moving my arm.

"I will." He said smiling and left. I got up and walked into the kitchen doorframe.

"Whoa! Where do you think your going?" He asked me.

"I just wanted to see what your were making." I said.

"Oh, no don't."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"Fine. Is it almost done?"

"Almost." He motioned with his hand for me to shoo so I did. I turned on my webcam and saw Tatiana was logged on. Then permission to chat with her came on my screen and I hit 'ok'.

"Hola Hermana!" she said.

"Hola Loba!" I said back. I heard some pots bang in the kitchen and looked over.

"Is someone in your house?" she asked me.

"Yeah my friend."

"Is that webcam girl?" Jacob asked me. Whitney looked.

"Yes it is."

"A guy's over?" Tatiana asked me.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Tú novio?" **[Your boyfirned?] **Jacob peaked his head around the corner.

"Vas a responder a ella?" **[Are you going to answer her?]**

"Vas a la mente de su propio negocio?" **[Are you going to mind your own business?]**I asked him smiling. He winked at me and went back in the kitchen.

"Me gusta mucho, Pero no creo que le gusto la misma manera!" **[I like his a lot, but I don't think he likes me the same way]**

"Are you insane? El tipo está en la cocina hay que comer! Por supuesto que le gustas!" **[He's in the kitchen cooking dinner! Of course he likes you!]** I blushed and laughed quietly to myself.

"Sí, supongo." **[Yeah, I guess.]**

"So how have you been?"

"Uh…okay I guess. I miss you a lot!"

"I miss you too, we all do!" she blew a kiss towards the camera; I returned one. I was aware of Jacob watching me; I didn't pay him any attention.

"Hey do you start school tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because we found out yesterday that we're going to Puerto Rico, and I was wondering if your school was going."

"I hope we are."

"I do too."

"Babe dinners ready." Jacob said to me.

"Okay I'll b-" he just called me babe.

"Acaba de llamar nena?" **[Did he just call you baby?]**

"Yeah! Uh, I gotta go."

"Yeah, text me!" I nodded and went to turn off my computer, but he put a blind fold over my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I heard Tatiana laugh.

"Bye bye." he said and closed my computer.

"You can't see yet."

"How am I supposed to eat if I can't see?"

"Don't worry." He helped me up and had his hands on my waist and shoulders. He walked me over to the table and helped me sit down in a chair. I heard him moving a fork on a plate in front of me.

"Open your mouth." I hesitated then opened it. I felt the cold fork and the steam first. Then some kind of food. I chewed it and swallowed.

"Manicotti?" I asked him.

"Yup." He said and took off my blind fold.

"Its delicious! Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom." He said taking a bite off his plate.

"Oh that's nice." I said and took a bite.

"Yeah, I wish she could have taught me everything though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he swallowed a bite. "My mom died when I was little." I could see the pain on his face and could tell that he missed his mom dearly.

"Oh, im sorry." he did tell me that. Why couldn't I remember?

"She was just an amazing woman, I loved her so much, but at the same time I feel like I barely knew her." I nodded along. "I don't even know how it happened. They told me a car accident, but I don't believe them."

"What was her name?"

"Elizabeth Lyn Black."

"That's a pretty name. Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah." He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out an old fashion looking photograph.

"She was beautiful." I said.

"She was." He put the picture back and took another bite, I mimicked him.

"What else did she teach you?"

"Loads. Like how to ride a bike, how to fix up cars, how to read, to write, everything."

"Not to be rude, but where was your dad?"

"He was always on the job. And your not being rude, your being curious." He said with a smile at the end. We each took a few more bites.

"Oh hey, um… did you call me babe before?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"No, what?"

"Earlier, did you say, 'Babe, dinner's ready.'?"

He thought back a minute. "Oh opps, sorry." He said hurt.

"No its okay, you just caught me off guard."

"Oh." He said lifting his head back up. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"what?" he asked smiling.

"Your cute." I said smiling.

He smiled and laughed. When we finished our food, he took our plates in the kitchen and washed them. I sat on my bed with my back against the wall, when Jacob was done, he copied me. We lounged on my bed right next to each other. I felt so warm. I took my left hand and put it on his bare chest.

"Um…" he said.

"Why are you so warm?"

"I don't know." I took my other hand and put it on his forehead.

"God your burnin up!" I got off my bed and grabbed a cold cloth from my freezer. I sat back down and gave him the cold cloth.

"That's cold!" he said.

"Yeah! You can't get sick, I'm gonna need you this week!"

"Trust me, im not getting sick."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do." He said smiling.

"Fine." He laughed. "Don't you have to be getting home?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Not really."

"Then I wont."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't care."

"Why don't you tell me about the school?"

"Okay, well the teachers are okay, some of the students are weird, our sports teams are really good, don't know about after school clubs, and the lunches are okay."

"Okay, um what clique are you in?"

"Clique?"

"You know, jock, prep, goth…"

"Oh, um I don't really know, but im on the football team, but im not stupid so im not really a jock."

"That's a big-ole stereotype!" I said laughing.

"What, that jocks are stupid?"

"Yeah."

"Well, its true!"

"I know it is…" he laughed at me. "What?"

"You're kinda like a hypocrite."

"How?"

"Because you mocked me for believing in a stereotype, but then you agree with it too!" he said laughing.

"Oh, shut up." I said and gave him a playful slap on his chest and we kept laughing. Our laughing slowly drifted away and we sat there looking at each other. He leaned in a little, paused, and then leaned in more. Our lips just barely touched and I could feel his warm breath when Seth walked in my patio door. We immediately backed apart and turned our heads towards the T.V. Seth stuck his head in.

"Oh, wait I'll be right back I forgot something." Seth said and closed the door and left. I turned back around and looked at Jacob. He took his left hand and put it under my chin. He bent down and pulled my chin up so our lips were almost touching, again. He closed his eyes, I closed my eyes, and then I heard my patio door open. I pulled back and we looked at the door. Seth walked in.

"You really need to start locking your door." Jacob whispered to me.

"I agree." I said smiling. He smiled at me then got up off my bed, I got off the bed too.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Jacob said and gave me a long hug. "I'll text you later." He whispered to me while we were still in our hug.

"ok." I said and he let go of me and left. I smiled after him, Seth starred at me.

"Did you two, kiss?" he asked me.

"Nope!" I said looking at him.

It took him a minute to realize it was his fault. "oh, sorry bout that." He said shyly.

"Mhm. So did you need something?" I asked him.

"What?"

"What did you come for?"

"Your papers."

"Right, sorry I forgot."

"So where are they?"

"They should be on the table." He walked over grabbed the papers, a pen and sat on my bed next to me. we filled the rest of the papers and were done around 11 o'clock.

"Finally done." Seth said.

"Thank you so much." I said and gave him a hug.

"Don't mention it." He said smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, too?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, bye."

"Bye." He said and left. I took out my phone and called my mom.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie."

"I just wanted to call and say goodnight."

"Goodnight.

"Oh, and tomorrow is my first day of school, so I might not be able to call as often because I'll have school work."

"That's fine sweetie, if you need to just send me a quick text so I know you're okay."

"Ok, well, im gonna go to bed now. Goodnight mom I love you."

"Good night Nikki, I love you." We hung up. I changed into my pajamas, made sure all my doors were locked and laid down. I turned on my T.V to see what the weather was going to be for tomorrow. It said close to 45° - 50°. I turned off my T.V and made sure my alarm was turned on. I laid there under my blankets thinking about Jacob; I couldn't get him out of my mind! He was sweet, handsome, great personality, great sense of humor, and an all around great person. I smiled, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was dark and gloomy outside. I laid there for a minute to prepare myself for the instant coldness, that was to come as soon as I got out of bed. I counted to three then jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I used the bathroom then washed my hands. I walked back out and went in the in the kitchen; I made and ate some frozen pancakes. Then I threw on some skinny's a cute, but comfy plaid shirt, and then brushed my teeth. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and let it hang naturally; it was cute and had a little twist on some of the pieces of hair. I put a rubber band around my wrist and threw on some cute black boots incase we got some snow today. I made sure I had my phone, my papers, and everything I needed for today in my purse. I threw won my coat and there was a knock on my door. I opened it, it was Emily.

"You look pretty." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You ready?"

"Let me grab my keys." I grabbed my purse and my keys; I locked the door behind me. We walked down the hallway and out the main door. I looked across the street and saw that Jake was already gone. We got in her car and drove off to school. It took us about ten minutes driving in the car to get to the school.

"Bye, have a good day." Emily said to me, she sounded just like a mom. I smiled and got out of the car. There were people everywhere, and they all had their attention on me. I walked up the steps, opened the door and pulled my locker number and com out of my purse. I walked down the hallway and found my locker, Jacob and his friends were all standing around the are where was locker was. I walked over and they looked at me.

"That's my locker." I said pointing to the one in the middle.

"Oh, cool right next to ours!" Jacob said.

"Yeah." I said and smiled. They moved out of the way so I could get to my locker. I entered the com, but nothing happened, it wouldn't open.

"Here, let me." Jacob said and punched my locker once, it opened just like that.

"Thanks." He nodded. I took off my coat and put it inside, I put my textbooks inside and all of my notebooks except one.

"Aye mamí!" a guys voice said from behind me. I turned around and looked at this stranger in confusion, the guys looked at me to see what I would do. "Shawty you a ten!" this guy looked like 'Mr. popular'. He had good hair, beautiful eyes, and a great smile.

"Excuse me?" I said. He walked closer to me and put his hands on my hips. I looked at this guy in disbelief. "What is goin on here?" I asked and took my hands and pushed them off me quickly. He smiled at me. "Do I look like a slut to you?"

"No." he said caught off guard.

"Then why are you touching me? We don't know each other; I don't even know your name!"

"Well, you can call me, because I can make your bedrock!" he said and licked his lips then bit his bottom lip at me trying to be cute. Wow, this guy is generic, I had just heard that in a song I was listening to the other day. I remember it because I usually don't listen to _a lot_ of that kind of music.

"Whoa, slow ya role there okay." I looked at the guys and they didn't really seem surprised at how this guy was acting. I closed my locker.

"Um, can you show me where this class is?" I asked Jacob and handed him my schedule. He looked at it for two seconds then '', took it out of his hands and said, "Its my first class too, I'll take you." He said and grabbed my arm.

"Hey! What did I say about all the touching?" I said to him, he let go.

"See you later Jacob." I said and turned around and waved to the guys, they waved back.

"Yeah." He said smiling and waved. We walked most the way to class in silence, but I broke it. "So whats really your name?" I asked him.

"Ryan."

"Ok, why did you think it was okay to do that, Ryan?"

"Because that's how most girls like to be treated around here."

"Well, this girl doesn't."

"Oh, now I know." I nodded. "I never asked you what your name is."

"Oh, it's Nicholle."

"I like that name."

"Thanks?" when we got to class, there were only a few people there. The teacher was sitting at her desk. I walked up to her and Ryan had to come to.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, I-"

"She's new." Ryan said interrupting me, I looked at him.

"Ok, Nicholle?"

"Yes." He said for me again.

"I can talk for myself so why don't you go sit." I said to him.

"k." he said and walked away.

"Nicholle Santiago?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Hi im Mrs. Field, I believe you already have you text book?"

"Yes, Emily gave it to me."

"Good, um I want to give you this first week's assignments so if you need help I can help you."

"Ok." She handed me a packet of assignments.

"Im sorry, but you have to sit next to Ryan."

"Are you serious?"

"Sadly."

"Ok." This was a weird way for a teacher to talk about one of her students. She could obviously tell, me and Ryan got off on the wrong foot and she felt bad. I gave her a quick smile and sat slowly next to Ryan. The part that sucked was that we were in the back, secluded from most the other students.

"Hey buddy." He said to me when I sat down. I just ignored him. "Santiago, huh? So what are you?"

"If I tell you will you shut up for a few minutes?" he nodded.

"Ugh fine! Im Native American, Egyptian, Hispanic, and a lot more that I don't have time to say right now."

"Cool, im Hawaiian, Puerto Rican, and native American." I nodded. The bell rang and I noticed the room had filled with people.

"Okay class, I know you don't like proofs, but we still need to do them." Ugh, I _hate, _proofs. "Work with who's next to you, you have all class to do this and what isn't finished is homework." She handed out two packets to each table.

"Have you done proofs before?" She asked me when she got to my table.

"Yes, but I don't get them that great."

"Okay, well try your best." I nodded and she walked off to her desk. I took out a pencil from my purse and wrote my name at the top of my packet.

"So you and Jacob huh?" Ryan asked me.

"What?"

"You two goin out?"

"No, we're just friends." I said. 'for now.' I thought.

"Then how about me and you go out?" when he asked me this, he was quiet and sincere.

"Um, I don't know."

"Why?" I don't know why, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Um…"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Then why not give me a chance?"

"Fine." I said with my eyes closed. He smiled hugely.

"You wont regret it."

"I hope."

"So when are you free?"

"Um not tonight, maybe Thursday?"

"Ok, I'll call you." We exchanged numbers. I gave him a quick smile. "Wait a minute, Nicholle Santiago?"

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"Do you know Justin?"

"Yes…"

"Oh my god its you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He talks about you non-stop! You like a legend."

"Why, what has he told you?"

"All the fun you guys have and he described everything!" I just starred at him confused. "All the times he scored and-"

"WHAT?" people looked at me.

"Wait you guys never…"

"No, NEVER!"

"Oouoh, that little weasel!" at that point im fuming. The bell rang. I put my papers, pencil and notebook in my purse and stormed out of the room. I looked on my schedule and saw I had art next. I found that room easily. When I got there Mrs. Becker, the teacher, said today was a free day. There were a few people in there that were just in my math class. I saw Justin sitting at the way back table with a bunch of his guy friends. They stopped and looked at me when I walked in the room. I walked over to their table and they guys whispered to each other.

"Justin." I said. They looked at him.

"_You _know _her_?"they asked him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked them.

"Well, no disrespect, but your hot, he's not so hot." Justin hit him on his head.

"Thanks, but why are you guys friends with him?"

"He's awesome! All the stories he's told, especially this Nicholle girl, woo!"

"Oh, really? Don't believe a damn thing he's _ever_ told you!"

"Why?"

"Im Nicholle." They stooped and looked back 'n forth between me and Justin.

"Wait _you're_ Nicholle Santiago?" I nodded. "You're so much hotter in person." One of the guys said.

"So wait you guys never went together?"

"Well, we did, but he went psycho and he did some horrible _horrible_ things to me and my best friend, and lets just say we got him back good!"

"Im guessing you guys never…"

"You're correct."

"You're lying." Justin said to me.

"Am I?" I kinda yelled. "Im _so _sick of you making my life a living hell, your not worth it!" I yelled at him.

"Hey, is everything okay over here?" Jacob said next to me. I didn't even know he was in this class. I looked up.

"Hey." I said with a smile.

"Jacob this doesn't concern you!" Justin said.

"Oh, really? She told me the whole thing!"

"Everything?

"Everything!" I said.

"You bitch!" he said to me. I slapped him. Everyone gasped, they couldn't believe the new girl just slapped Justin.

"Hey!" Mrs. Becker said. "Jacob can you escort Mrs. Santiago to the office?"

"Sure." He said to her. "This isn't over." Jacob said to Justin.

'Bring it.' Justin mouthed to Jacob with a small smile. I walked out of the room and Jacob followed me.

"I can't believe him!" I said.

"Me either." When we got in the office there was a brunette girl sitting on one of the chairs waiting for the secretary to get off the phone. When she saw Jacob, her face lit up.

"Hey baby!" she said to him. She stood up and kissed him. I stood there in disbelieve, he has a girlfriend?

"Hey Ashley." She looked at me.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"Nicholle, im new here."

"Oh." She said all perky and jumpy, she must have been a cheerleader. "Im Ashley."

"You wouldn't happen to be a cheerleader, would you?"

"Head Cheerleader, how'd you guess?"

"Your just so perky and high spirited." I said with a smile.

"Thank you! My baby helps me stay like this."

"Oh so you and Jacob are together?"

"Yes! How do you know him?"

"We've been hanging out since I moved here."

"Aww, that was nice of you baby."

"Yeah."

"What do you need Ashley?" The secretary asked her.

"I just got back from cheer camp."

"Ok, here's a pass to class."

"Thanks."

"Bye babe. It was nice meeting you Nicholle."

"You too." I said. She left; I looked at Jacob he looked back at me. I shook my head and walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked me.

"Yeah, Mrs. Becker sent me here because I slapped Justin."

"Why did you slap him?"

"He called me a bitch."

"Oh dear. Okay have a seat, Jacob are you a witness?"

"Yes." He said. she nodded and took out a few forms and started writing. Jacob was sitting down with available seats on both sides of him, instead of sitting next to him, I left three chairs in between us. He looked at me.

"Im sorry." He said to me. I ignored him. I couldn't believe he has a girlfriend and never told me! He led me on and we almost kissed twice and yet he failed to tell me that he had a girlfriend?

"You know what I don't get? I told you so much about my past, my father, Justin, and you told me about your mom, but you failed to mention the fact that you have a girlfriend.

"I know I fucked up! Im sorry."

"I can't talk about this right now." Someone came out of a room inside the office.

"Come on." She said to me and Jacob. I walked in her office and Jacob followed me. "Whats the problem?"

"Justin called me a bitch, so I slapped him."

"Oh, ok." she said taken off guard. She picked up a phone and dialed a number then she said, "Send me Justin." A few minutes later Justin walked in. "Sit." She told him. He sat next to me.

"Why did you call her a bitch?" the principle asked him.

"Because she told Jacob everything that happened in our past together."

"Are you serious?"

"You don't know what happened."

"Well, why don't you tell me."

"Okay, he went out with me and my best friend at the same time, dumped us both, speeded rumors saying he slept wit us both when he really didn't, then he raped me and her. So me and my friend wore cleats and stepped on his area and yeah." She was shocked.

"Did you ever tell the police?"

"Yeah, they put him on house arrest for a few months and he had to pay a fine." I said.

"That was it?"

"Yeah."

"Im so sorry."

"Thank you."

"Justin, you're suspended, and im kicking you off the wrestling team."

"WHAT? Are you serious?"

"Yes. What you did was despicable, you shouldn't have the freedom that you have." Wow she's really speaking to him like this?

"This isn't fair. I did all this so long ago."

"But you still cursed in class."

"Im gonna sue!"

"You won't win. You just confessed you did what she said and you were convicted before."

"You don't have any proof besides him that I did it."

"I have a voice recorder that records everything in this office."

"Oh." That shut him up.

"Can I go back to class?"

"Yes, you too Jacob."

"Thank you." I said. me and Jacob left.

When we were in the hallway, it was really quiet; we were the only ones out there.

"I know you probably think im a jerk." He said to me, I just ignored him. "So, now your not gonna talk to me?" I kept my mouth shut and my eyes in front of me. When we got back in the art room, it was LOUD. Everyone was yelling, and talking about the slap, and they were even placing bets; I don't know what or why, but they were betting on something. I walked up to the table where Justin's friends were.

"What are people betting on?" I asked them.

"How long you and Justin will get for suspension." One of them answered.

"I didn't get anything. But Justin got suspended, and kicked off the wrestling team."

"Whoa, for calling you a bitch?"

"And other things." I trailed off. I walked away and sat a table by myself, isolated. I wasn't alone for long because Jacob took it upon himself to sit across from me.

"Your gonna have to talk to me sometime." He said.

"Yeah maybe, but right now I don't really feel like it." I said deceived. The bell rang; I grabbed my purse and went to my locker. He leaned against his locker and all his friends just starred at us like they were waiting for me to find out.

"Well, when are we gonna talk about this?" he asked me.

"Talk about what? You have a girlfriend that you never told me about, and you led me on to think that you were falling for me and that I might have been falling for you. I told you EVERYTHING, _you_ even told me about your mom, but I guess the 'you having a girlfriend' subject, is a _little_ too personal for you!" I said slamming my locker and walked off to my next class. In my next class Jacob's friend Seth was in that class with me, he sat by me.

"Hey." He said to me.

"Hi."

"How's your first day going so far?"

"Suckish."

"Oh, um im sorry I never told you that Jacob has a girlfriend."

"Its okay, im not mad at _you._ It's not your responsibility to tell me that he was with someone; It's _his_ responsibility."

"If it makes you feel better, he was saying how he was planning on breaking up with her." He paused and I looked at him, "because he met you." He said sincerely looking at me. I smiled a little, but hid it when I saw Seth looking.

"Really?" I asked him. He nodded. "Then why didn't he do it yet?"

"He hasn't had time; he's been with you mostly."

"Oh." I said and blushed.

"He really does care about you though, oh and Ashley isn't that easy to break up with."

"And why is that?"

"Well, some say because she can persuade any guy she wants to do anything she wants with her looks, but some say because of her temper."

"She's a cheerleader for heaven sake."

"I know, but you know how girls get over 'they man'." He said the last two words in his 'girl voice'.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean." I said looking forward with a determined look.

"Hey, you got a crazy look in your eyes, you okay?"

"Just fine."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Well, you say guys can't break up with her because of her looks, right?" he nodded. "Well, im just gonna look better and make her look like shit."

"Hey, that's a good idea. No one really likes her anyways, but we're all nice to her because we have to be."

"Why do you have to be?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay."

"Um, Nicholle?" the teacher said taking attendance.

"Yeah?" I said looking up. He put a check by my name. Everyone looked at me when I spoke; they were still trying to figure me out. That class went by really fast, I wasn't really paying attention though; I don't even know what class that was I was so out of it. Lunch finally came around, and I was still being treated like an outcast; I thought.

"Nicholle." A female voice called out. I turned around it was someone from my first class.

"Yeah?"

"Come sit with us."

"Okay." I walked over to where she was sitting and sat down in the only open seat left.

"Hi, im Angie." She said.

"Hey."

"That's Adam, Aaron, Arthur." They were triplets, and they were Angie's brothers, "Joey, Jocelyn, and that's Ian."

"Hi." I said they said 'hi' and waved.

"So, how's your first day?" Jocelyn asked me.

"Um, good and bad."

"Why?"

"Good, because besides Jacob and the guys, you guys are the only people I know here and you all seem pretty cool. Bad because ever since the day I moved here, I have been hanging out with someone and we told each other EVERYTHING, we started falling for each other, but he never told me he had a girlfriend; I found out today."

"You, you're in my seat." Some one said from behind me. I looked behind me and it's Ashley.

"What?" I said.

"You guys are at _our _table and _you're_ in _my_ seat." She said slowly.

"Okay, first of all, don't talk to me like im a fucking retard, okay? And second, your name's not on this table or this seat, so I suggest you and your little squad go sit some where else." I said and turned back around. She poked me a few times on my left shoulder. I got up and turned around; she looked a little intimidated.

"I know you're new here and all so that's gonna save you from me beating your ass, but this is where we sit. Not you, your friends, or anybody else." By this time, all eyes were on us.

"_You're_ gonna beat _my_ ass?"

"Yeah." She said and nodded. I laughed in her face.

"This bitch is funny." I said laughing and sit back down in my seat. She stomped her feet, marched off and her squad followed her.

"Wow, that was amazing, I can't believe you talked to Ashley like that!" Angie said.

"Well, I have my reasons." I said smiling.

"Jacob."

"Huh?"

"Him from your story earlier, it's Jacob!" I looked down at the table. "Sorry I brought it up." I looked up at her and she smiled a friendly smile at me. I took a sip of my water and let out a deep breath.

"Jacob and his friends are starring at you." Angie said to me. I looked up and over to their table; they looked shocked and Jacob looked a little pissed. I don't know if he was pissed at me, Ashley or the whole situation.

"Ugh! I'll be right back." I said and walked over to their table.

"Whats wrong?" I asked Seth.

"Ask him." He said and nodded to Jacob.

"Whats your deal?" I asked Jacob.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Are you yelling at me?" I asked calmly.

"You don't have to be mad at her for what _I_ did! You have nothing against her."

"First of all, I don't know where you get off yelling at me, and second, you don't know why we were arguing!"

"It was because of me!"

"NO! Not everything is about you! That had absolutely fucking nothing to do with you!" he sat there speechless. "Im glad I finally saw this side of you, the real Jacob. You act sweet, and nice to me, but around here you're a hard ass and a big fat jerk!" he got up got close to my face.

"Tell me one more time." He half whispered and talked.

"You're a jerk!"

"I know!" he said.

"Whaaat?" everyone around us said. Then they all started jerking [the dance], but Jacob just stood there and kept cocking he neck and head. I felt like I was in a fucking high school musical with everyone singing and dancing around me. I flipped him off, grabbed my stuff from the table and walked out of the cafeteria. For the rest of the day whenever someone would see Jacob they would say, "You're a jerk!" and he would reply, "I know." I couldn't wait for the end of the day to come and of course, it took for ever to come. I finally got home. I slammed and locked my door, turned up some Paramore, LOUDLY, and sat on my bed. I sat there until the tears started streaming down my face. I know it's bad to cry over him, but I couldn't help it. I told him so much about my past and I just needed to let these tears out. I sang along and cried at the same time. This went on for about an hour, as the hour went on, the tears stopped and I just sat on my bed starring at the wall listening to my music. I decided to turn down my music a little. I looked at my phone and saw I had a few missed texts. Ten from Jacob, three from Seth, five from Angie, I didn't even know she had my number, and I had a few texts from Tatiana. I ignored them all for now; eventually I fell asleep. It wasn't long till I woke up in the middle of the night at like 3:30. After that, I just tossed and turned until 7:00. I decided I should eat something so I had a protein bar and some water. Then I did my bathroom routine and opened my closet trying to find something to wear. I just threw on a pair of my nicer sweat pants and a zip up hoodie. I walked out of my building to get in Emily's car. I opened the passenger door, the front of the car was pointed towards the drive way which was exactly across the street from Jacobs house. He and his friends were walking out of his house and getting in his car. Me and Jacob stopped before getting in our cars and starred at each other. I saw he was wearing sweats too. He half waved at me but I just got in the car and we drove off. When I got to school I had a group of people standing around my locker. I walked over to them confused

"Ur alive!" Angie said hugging me.

"Yeah, so are you."

"Well, you never text me back last night and I got worried."

"About that, I don't really care, but when did I give you my cell phone number?"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, I asked Jacob and he gave it to me."

"Oh." They all moved over so I could get in my locker. I grabbed the books I needed. "That's sweet of you guys to think of me, but I think I'll be fine. Trust me, I been through a lot worse."

"Bad break ups?"

"No, more like hell and back."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, we can talk more later because there's too many people around here."

"Okay." she said and gave me a smile.

"Bye." They all smiled and walked off. I closed my locker and leaned against it using my back and rested the back of my head on it, I closed my eyes.

"Baby, stop it!" Ashley said. I opened my eyes and her and Jacob were kissing. They stopped when they sensed me watching. Seth caught my attention by tapping me on my left shoulder. I turned to him; Ashley left.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"I don't know, bad?"

"I got worried when you didn't text back."

"Yeah I kinda had a moment last night. I just blared my music and sat on my bed."

"That was _your's_? We heard the music all the way at his house." He said and nodded towards Jacob.

"Yeah, sorry." He held out his arms and I walked into them, he gave me a big 'ole bear hug. When we pulled away he gave me the sweetest look ever, I smiled back. Our arms were still around each other, but we both turned our heads to look at Jacob watching us.

"Can we help you?" Seth asked. Jacob slammed his locker and stormed off. I shook my head and buried my face in Seth's chest. It was weird how I felt so comfortable with him, like he was my own little security blanket.

"Don't worry about him. Now come on, were gonna be late." He said lifting my head up with his fingers on my chin.

"Okay." I half whispered. He smiled at me and I smiled back, we walked off in different directions and went to our first class. Ryan was shockingly less talkative than usual today.

"Hey Ryan?" I said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Im really sorry, but I think im gonna have to cancel our date tonight."

"I figured you would."

"So your not mad?"

"No, trust me I completely understand."

"Thanks." I said smiling and gave him a hug. He blushed when I let go of him. Art was awkward, but when my History class came up, I was eager to get there and be with Seth. Am I getting feelings for Seth? I walked into the classroom and watched as Seth's face lit up when he saw me. I walked to the back where our table was and took my seat by the window.

"Hey." He said. I turned my head to look at him, "Hey" I said.

"Wow." He said looking at my eyes in amazement.

"What?"

"Your eyes look so beautiful in the sunlight. Not that they don't in normal light, but oh my god." He said smiling.

"Thanks." I said smiling and blushing. I looked down at the table because I was confused.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, im just a little confused."

"Me too."

"About…"

"Yeah, you?"

"Mhm." I said nodding.

"What is this?"

"I don't know. Is it anything?"

"I definitely feel something." He said.

"I feel something too, but what do we do?"

"Go, with that feeling…?"

"You wanna?"

"Yeah." He said shyly. "You?" I nodded smiling. He put his left hand on my right leg, palm up and smiled at me. I put my right hand in his and we held hands for the rest of class. After class, we got to lunch at different times. I got in line and got a bottle of lemonade, a strawberry yogurt, I brought a fruit snack from home. When I walked out of line, I saw Seth sitting at a table by himself. When he saw

me look, he motioned for me to sit by him.

"Hey." I said sitting down next to him.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Why are you sitting here today?"

"I wanted to sit with you."

"Oh, that's sweet, but what about your friends?"

"Well, Jacob's over there."

"So? Im not gonna keep you away from your friends just because _he's_ there." I looked over and Jacob was glaring at us. "Come on." We grabbed our stuff and walked over to where the guys were sitting; when we sat down Jacob got up, threw away his lunch, and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What's goin on with _you_ guys?" Paul asked smiling. Me and Seth were still holding hands so we held up our hands so they could see them and we smiled. They clapped their hands for us.

"Congratulations." Quil said.

"Thanks." I said. We all laughed and finished lunch with out Jacob. After lunch, we walked to our lockers together.

"Hey babe, what are you doin tonight?" Seth asked me.

"Nothin why?"

"You wanna go down to the corner bar?"

"Corner bar?"

"It's where we all go to hang out. Yeah they have alcohol there, but they card everyone, well almost everyone."

"Who don't they card?"

"Rich people, Jacob, and people who Jacob say its okay for them to not be carded. "

"Jacob? Why Jacob?"

"He's…special."

"Okay…" he gave me a hug and we went off to our different classes. The day ended early, im not sure why though. When I got home, I changed into some shorts and a baggy tee shirt; I jumped on my bed for a while and turned on my music again. This time it was more Boys like girls, the Plain white tee's and good stuff like that. My patio blinds were open and so was the big glass door because I needed some cooler fresh air in my room.

"HEY!" someone shouted from outside my patio door. It scared me and I fell, I bounced off my bed and was thrown on the floor in front of my bed and the patio door; I laughed as I was falling though.

"Whoa!" the voice said again. I looked up and it was Seth. He was laughing at me. "Are you okay?" I started laughing and got up to let him in. I jumped up and gave him a big hug wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"HI! Im a little bit hyper." I said smiling.

"I see that." He said laughing. He walked inside and dropped me on my bed; I bounced up and down for a minute. He sat on the edge next to me. I put my head up on my pillow and he laid down next to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You look beautiful." He said to me.

"Thanks." I said smiling. "Are you cold?"

"No, why?"

"Im starting to get cold. Lift up your butt so I can pull down the blanket." He started laughing.

"Come here, you don't need a blanket, im here." He opened his arms and I laid on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, I was instantly warm.

"Ooo, this feels so good!" he chuckled lightly to himself. I didn't mean to, but I feel asleep. When I woke back up it was dark outside. I looked up and saw Seth's eyes closed. I looked at him for a minute; his eyes opened slowly. He smiled at me.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Sorry I fell asleep."

"Why, you were tired?"

"Yeah, but you were here, we could have done something."

"We did do something. I was tired too, so we took a nap together."

"Okay." I said smiling. His stomach growled. "Somebody's hungry."

"Yeah, a little."

"You wanna go to the bar now?"

"Sure."

"Give me five minutes, watch T.V or something."

"Okay." I got up and opened my closet. Grabbed a black and grey tank top and a pair of black leggings. I went in the bathroom, turned on my curling iron. I got dressed and put on some eyeliner and eye shadow. Then I curled some pieces of my hair and straightened some of it. I threw on some silver hoop earrings, a black and silver necklace and a pair of my ankle heel boots. I walked out of the bathroom and Seth was sitting on my bed in different clothes.

"Wow." He said. I smiled.

"You look good too."

"Well, I figured I had to look good because I knew you were gonna look amazing!"

"Thanks." He was wearing a pair of ripped/worn out blue jeans, and a graphic tee; he looked really good! I grabbed my purse and keys and we left. When we got to the bar, it was crowded. There was music, food, drinks, pool tables, karaoke, it was cool. People were looking at us, but we looked good together so I don't blame them for looking. We got a table over on the side and ordered some burgers, good bar food. We ate and when we were done, we played a few games of pool. He won the first two but I won the last three. Then Ashley got on the karaoke mic and started singing.

"Oh my god!" I said. Seth started laughing. "She can't sing!" he shook his head. "Doesn't she know?"

'No, no ones ever told her."

"Why not?" he shrugged. When her song was over a few people clapped for her. I looked at Seth and smiled at him.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Watch." I said smiling, and handed him my pool stick. I walked up to the stage and asked if I could sing, they told me yes and put on the song I asked them to, it was, _Just a Dream_ by: Carrie Underwood. When I started singing, I felt nervous, I _never_ sing in front of ANYONE. First a few eyes were on me, then I had the whole bar listening to me. They were all cheering me on and loving me; except Ashley. I smiled at her while I was singing and she flipped me off, even Jacob was smiling. At the end of my song everyone was cheering me on, they were all standing too. I had a standing ovation and I LOVED it! They were all yelling, "MORE! ENCORE!"

"You want me to sing another song?" I asked in the mic.

"YEAH!" they all said cheering. So I picked another Carrie Underwood song, _Starts With Goodbye_. I sung this to Jacob; I looked at him the whole time I was singing.

'I'm sorry.' He mouthed, but I closed my eyes and kept singing. When I opened my eyes I saw Seth looking at me and then at Jacob. I felt like I had betrayed him. When my song was over, I had a few couples dancing, some in tears, and a whole but load of cheering. I walked off stage and went back to me and Seth's table.

"My god! You were amazing!"

"Really? Thanks!" _Meet Me Half Way_, By: The Black Eyed Peas came on.

"You wanna dance?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said nodding. We got up and walked to the dance floor hand in hand. We had so much fun with each other! After that song was over a slower one came on. I put my hands together around his neck, and he put his hands on my waist. This was our first dance and it was amazing. We danced together for about half the song, then Jacob came over and tapped on Seth's shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" he asked Seth.

"Ask her." Seth said then looked at me.

"It's okay I guess."

"Sure?" Seth whispered to me. I nodded, he walked away, Jacob put his hands on my waist, and I put my hands on the back of his neck.

"I got your, message."

"The song."

"I am really sorry." He said looking deeply into my eyes. I couldn't look away; it was like he had some kind of a hold on me.

"What about Ashley?"

"What about her?"

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Because I honestly broke up with her before she left for cheer camp, but she said no she decides when we brake up."

"As much as I do believe that she's the type of stuck up snob that would say that, why did you kiss her in the office?"

"Don't laugh, okay?"

"Trust me, im in no mood to laugh."

He hesitated, "She said she would make my life hell." I starred at him.

"And, you believed her?"

"I've seen her do it before…to Seth."

"What did she do?"

"He exploited her to everyone. He didn't want to be with her because he found out that she was cheating on him with me." I gave him a look. "I didn't know they were still going out at the time, he told me he broke up with her. But she almost got him kicked out of the Reservation."

"She can do that?"

"Yeah, she has the 'proof' and the money."

"Proof?"

"She made up a story saying that he 'took advantage of her', if you catch my drift."

"What did money have to do with it?"

"She has her connections and got some fake pictures of bruises that were supposedly on her. She presented everything to the elders of the community and he was about to get kicked out but something happened to him and they knew that he couldn't have done it."

"What happened to him?"

"Im not allowed to say. I would, but it's not my secret to tell."

"Oh, ok."

"I should tell you though, that he doesn't like to talk about it. I don't know if he'll tell you about it."

"Oh." I just then realized that the song was over and we were already into a different song. Seth walked back over.

"Dude, can I get my girl back?" he asked smiling. I smiled and gave him a hug. I smiled at Jacob and he walked away and sat at the bar.

"So what were you guys talking about for so long that it took up three songs?" he asked curiously. Three songs? I thought it was only two!

"He was just explaining his story, and he was apologizing."

"Oohh." I think he knows he told me about him and Ashley. We weren't on the dance floor anymore. We were over in the coffee lounge area sitting on a small couch.

"He told me." I said looking up at him.

"I figured he would."

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it." That was kind of a lie because I want him to be able to share stuff with me.

"Thanks babe." He said and gave me a little squeeze and smiled at me. I gave him a little fake smile in return. I saw Ashley starring at me, so I gave her a dirty look and she turned her head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nicholle?"

"Hey…Adam."

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"Seth brought me."

"Oh, you look good!"

"Thanks." I said and laughed. Seth pulled me in closer to him and Adam backed off.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah." I said nodding. I looked at Seth.

"What?" he asked.

"You really had to do that?" I asked him.

"Do what?"

"Made sure he knew I was with you?"

"Well, he was comin on to you and I had to let him know."

"Coming on to me? He said I looked good!"

"He was leading to it."

"Mhm, sure." He smiled at me and we laughed.

"You havin fun?" he asked me.

"Yeah, definitely. Do you know what time it is?" he took out his phone and looked.

"Um, goin on 12:30."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh."

"What?"

"I don't wanna leave yet."

"We don't have to."

"We have school in the morning."

"Oh, yeah; well we can always comeback another time."

"Okay." we got up and walked out. He drove me back home. When we got outside my patio door, he stopped the car and we looked at each other. We got closer and closer to each other. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. He bent down and kissed me. His breath was so warm and his lips so soft. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. We kissed again.

"I should go." I said smiling.

"Mhm." He said smiling and nodding, then we kissed again.

"I really…"

"Yeah I know." We said in between kisses.

"This is me going." I said and gave him one last kiss. I smiled and got out of his car. I got inside my room and he drove off. I spun around and fell on my bed. I changed into pajamas and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I ate, did my bathroom routine, and put on my clothes. I put on black leggings, a black and hot pink shirt and some knee-high leather boots. I threw on my black leather half coat and walked out my room to wait for Emily. Instead of finding Emily, I found Seth. I got in his car and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Damn babe!" he said.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"You look sexy!"

"Thank you." I sad smiling. He couldn't stop looking me up and down. "Babe were gonna be late if you don't drive."

"Sorry, couldn't help it." He licked his lips then drove off. When we got out of the car at school, no one could stop starring. We walked to our lockers and Jacob was already there.

"Wow." He said. I smiled. "Hi Nicholle."

"Hey Jacob."

"You look good."

"Thanks. Well, I got to go; I'll see you in art."

"Yeah." He said nodding. I smiled and walked off. Walking down the hallway was a new experience. When I got to class, Ryan was freaking out.

"You okay there?" I asked him.

"I am now. Damn Ma!" I laughed and took my seat. He sat there looking at me biting his bottom lip.

"Can I help you?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, climb up on my lap."

"Okay now we stop."

"Sorry." I smiled and opened my purse so I could text in it. After when I went to Art, we had another free day; Jacob decided to do a painting. I sat next to him and watched him. He was painting a heart. It was beautiful I didn't think he would capable of making something so beautiful. The colors blended perfectly; all the reds, pinks and whites.

"That's beautiful." I told him.

"Thanks." He said. "I had great inspiration." He said smiling at me, I smiled back. The teacher came over and graded his work, he got 100%.

When I got to History Seth was waiting for me with a huge smile on his face.

I sat next to him and put my feet up resting them on the bookrack attached to the bottom of his chair. He picked up my feet and put them on his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What?"

"My shoes are probably dirty."

"I don't care."

"I don't want you to get dirty."

"Babe, im good."

"Fine." I said smiling. He rubbed the toe part of my boots; it felt kinda good I couldn't believe I could feel it thought the boot, but I guess he was just strong.

At lunch a new adventure was waiting to face me. I got in line with Angie, Adam, Aaron, Arthur, Joey, Jocelyn, and Ian. When we got out, we walked to our table. Since I didn't get a lot, I shared a tray with Jocelyn and she wanted to carry it. We saw Ashley and her group sitting at our table. We walked up to them; she turned around.

"Can we help you?" she asked all snotty.

"Yeah, uh your at our table." I said. Seth and Jacob's table, and everyone else were looking at us; the entire cafeteria was quiet except for us.

"Your name's not on it, it's not your table."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh." I reached in my purse and pulled out my hot pink sharpie. I reached between her and her friend and wrote in cursive, Nicholle, then put a heart at the end of my name.

"I think my name _is _on the table, so you better move!" they all sat there shocked because they couldn't believe I did that. I smiled at them and they left. Me and my friends sat down and ate our lunch. I looked over and saw the guys laughing.

"You were amazing." Seth whispered in my right ear. I laughed lightly and flinched a little because his breath tickled my ear. I turned my head and he kissed me.

"Hi." I said. He smiled and walked back over to his table.

"Wow." Jocelyn said. I turned back around and smiled. "You guys are so cute together!"

"Thank you!" I said shyly. I heard Angie's conversation about their home-ec class. "You guys have a home-ec class?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it too late to join?"

"No, you should go talk to the teacher."

"Okay, I think I will." After lunch, I decided to take a little trip down to the home-ec room. I walked in to find a surprise; it was mainly guys! Im not saying anything is wrong with a guy that likes to cook, but I never see more than two or three guys in a home-ec class.

"Hi." The teacher said.

"Hi, um do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure." She sat down, in the next room over, at her desk. "What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to join your class."

"Okay." she said smiling, "You can start tomorrow, and my only available group with all guys, is that alright?"

"Which guys?"

"Seth, Embry, and Paul."

"Yeah, that's fine." I said with a smile.

"What is you're name?"

"Nicholle."

"Right you just moved here."

"Yes."

"Then, I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and left the way I came. I went to my locker and grabbed my Spanish binder that has my book and notebook in it. Right now, I have study hall, but in a few minutes, I will have Spanish. I walked slowly down the hall and up the stairs. The bell rang and the hallway was rushed with people. I walked into the classroom and sat in my usual seat, all of my seats were in the back for some reason. It's better that way so I don't have to pay attention.

Next week was already midterms.

"I'll give out study guides tomorrow." The teacher was saying. She passed out some of our graded assignments and told us the rest of the day was a free day we just couldn't scream across the room. I decided to text Tatiana and see what she was doing.

_Hey Tati._ I sent to her.

**Halo! Whuz up?**

_Bored in Spanish_

**Me2!**

_Dude guess what!_

**WHAT WHAT WHAT?**

_I uh, I kinda got a bf_

**RLLY? Who? Is it that webcam dude?**

_No, hah actually its 1 of his best friends!_

**What r you serious?**

_Yea, u gonna b on chat tonight?_

**Yea and u better be 2!**

_K. _the bell rang and I decided to go to the library since I had another study hall and I had 80 more minutes to kill until computer. I walked down the stairs and down the long hallway. I didn't see anyone in the library so I thought I was the only one in there. I walked up and down the aisles running my hand along the rows of books. I heard a book fall and jumped. I turned around but no one was there. I heard a few footsteps and went towards them. I turned a corner and peeked my head around the end of the thick aisle.

"Hey." A familiar voice said from behind me. I turned and fell back hard against the end of the shelf quickly. I let out a deep breath, it was only Jacob.

"Jacob." I said.

"Sorry I scared you." I nodded and walked down an aisle.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"It's a library, I came here to swim." I didn't mean to sound like a bitch, that's just the way everything was coming out.

"Ouch." I looked back at him.

"So why are _you_ here?"

"To escape."

"From the perfect life?"

"What makes you think my life is perfect? Im in love with a girl who hates me and is going out with one of my best friends, im going out with the devil that I've tried to break up with 5TIMES, and yet to you my life is perfect."

"Seems normal to me." I mumbled under my breath.

"In a book or T.V show."

"But you know in the end, the guy _always_ gets the girl." I said and looked back at him.

"Always?" I nodded. "Good to know." I looked back down at the book that my hand was on; it was called _Betrayal_. I picked it up and red the back cover, it said:

Living with her abusive father, Kristen moves to an orphanage in a small town in Washington. She quickly falls in love with a friendly neighbor, but finds out a truth about him and ends up going out with one of his best friends. A kiss can change it ALL. An old love comes in her life and practically ends it. Will her father change his ways? Will she find true love and keep it? Will her life abruptly end?

Read _Betrayal_ and find out!

"Are you serious?" I said. Will her life abruptly end? That line was sticking with me the most.

"What?"

"I just found a book about my life."

"What?" he asked laughing. I handed him the book and as he read the back cover, his smiled faded until it was completely gone. "What the hell?" he asked then looked at me.

"Tell me about it! 'Will her life abruptly end?'! Really?"

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's just a-"

"Do not say it's just a book. You know _damn_ well, that this is _not _just a book. Think about my life, im Kristen! Kristen is me! The abusive dad who is my dad, the friendly neighbor is you."

"You fell in love with me?" I looked down.

"A little yeah, I thought." I paused. "'The truth is that you have a girlfriend, 'ends up going out with one of his best friends', me going out with Seth, and 'old love comes back and jeopardizes my life', Justin!"

"He threatened your life?"

"Not yet, I don't think."

"Good."

"What do I do?" I asked scared.

"Don't worry about a thing; you have me, Seth, and the guys here to protect you. Trust me I could NEVER let anything bad happen to you ever!" he said sincerely, looking deep into my eyes. I looked up at him, I felt weak and vulnerable, but he made me feel safe; I could feel his protection. His face got close to mine. He was taller than me and I was shorter than him so this was like the perfect way to kiss someone! He gave me the sweetest most tender look ever and kissed me. I felt peaceful, calm. I opened my eyes and we pulled away. I started crying.

"Im sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that, but I love you and I felt the moment and im just so sorry!" he said in a rush.

"'A kiss can change it all.'" I whispered. He realized what I meant and grabbed the book reading it again one more time. I heard a creak and turned my head to the left. I saw someone leaving the library. "Oh, my god!"

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong! _I_ kissed _you_!" he lifted my chin.

"Watch out, be careful."

"I will."

He smiled and I went to check out the book. Since there was no librarian in the library, I had to scan my card and then the barcode on the book to check it out. I picked to keep it for a month just to be sure, and walked out of the library. There was only one person in the hallway and I knew they just came from the library; I followed them to see who they were. They walked down the hallway, up the stairs, and then into the computer lab where my next class starts in about five minutes.

"Why are you following me?" Paul said turning around.

"Sorry." I said stopping because I bumped into him. He looked irritated, agitated.

"I was in the library." I took a deep breath.

"I know." I said finally. "But if you _were_ there, you would know that im innocent."

"I know!"

"You, know?"

"Yeah! _He_ kissed you, you didn't do anything." He half whispered.

"You probably think im a horrible person." I said filled with guilt.

"No, why would I? it's not you it's him. He should know better than to kiss you! You're going out with Seth, and he has a girlfriend!" he was really mad about this!

"Right." I said stumbling. "Are you gonna tell Seth?"

"I have to! If he finds out I knew and didn't tell him im dead!"

"Please don't! I'll do anything! You need help with anything, I'm there just call me!"

"I don't know."

"What about a girlfriend? I know a lot of girls that would be _perfect _for you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! My friend Tatiana."

"Fine." He said with his eyes closed. "When can we meet?"

"Here's the thing, she lives back there."

"Back there?"

"Where I moved from."

"Oh. So how is this supposed to work?"

"She's coming up here for break, you guys can talk over web cams, but you have to wait like a month or two to meet her."

He shook his head. "I'll think about it."

"Okay." the bell rang and in five minutes, my very first computer class here will start. I was supposed to already have this class, but they forgot me. I took a seat on the left side in the back in the last row by myself. Paul was in the middle of the section on the right side of the room. Jacob and Ashley walked in together; they sat two rows in front of me. Ashley, two rows up and three computers to my left, and Jacob two rows up and two computers to my right. This class should be fun![heavy sarcasm]. I logged into my computer. It made a loud sound when it logged on and everyone looked at me. I was a little embarrassed so I turned the sound on my computer on mute. The teacher, Mr. T, short for Timas, started talking and I almost fell asleep. I already knew how to do what he was showing everybody else. An IM popped up on my screen.

Jacob: Can I tell you a secret?

**Nicholle: How are we talking right now?**

Jacob: if you go on the start menu and click IM, a list of every student that is logged into any computer here will show up and you can chat with them.

**Nicholle: oh, thts cool. But, sure, you can tell me a secret**.

Jacob: I never liked Ashley.

**Nicholle: I don't believe you**.

Jacob: Why not? 

He turned around and looked at me.

**Nicholle: If you never liked her, why did you ask her out?**

Jacob: Well, I did something that was brought to the elders by Ashley and they almost kicked me out, but she told me that if I went out with her, she would drop everything, and I could stay.

**Nicholle: …o…**

Jacob: why you say that?

**Nicholle: I was just wondering why you waited until now to tell me about this**.

Jacob: well because im not proud of what I did.

**Nicholle: what did you do?**

Jacob: I went to this party and of course, the kids out here are CRAZY! There was smoking, drinking, and sex. I got a little too carried away and drank…A LOT. I was driving home and I hit a few cars, poles, and mailboxes. I made a few calls and said some weird things.

**Nicholle: Jacob black!**

Jacob: I know, I know!

**Nicholle: im glad you trusted me enough to tell me.**

Jacob: I trust you with everything! I trust you with my life!

**Nicholle: Awww.**** :D **

Jacob: J so you really like Seth, right?

**Nicholle: why?**

Jacob: Just wondering.

**Nicholle: yes, I do like him.**

Jacob: oh… :l 

**Nicholle: I never said he was the only one I liked… ;]**

Jacob: good to know, good to know. Who else is on your list?

**Nicholle: If I told you, I'd have to kill you.**

Jacob: oh really?

**Nicholle: hah yeah!**

Jacob: you couldn't even kick my ass!

**Nicholle: You know what, I can kick your ass any time any place.**

"Oh really?" he called out loud to me. I laughed with my hand over my mouth because everyone looked up at us.

"Turn around please." Mr. T said to him.

**Nicholle: Wow you're so stupid!**

Jacob: hahahah I know!

**Nicholle: lol **

By then it was almost time to go, so I logged off my computer and shut it down. Jacob got up and sat next to me in the empty seat.

"Hi." He said.

"Uh, hey?" I said laughing.

"What is up?"

"I was just talkin to this creepy stalker guy on my computer, what about you?"

"Oh you know, just talkin to some hoe bag."

"Hoe bag really?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow, I cant believe all you could come up with was a hoe bag."

"Well, I could have said worse, but I wouldn't want you to kick my ass!" he said mocking me.

"Shut up!" I said laughing and then hit him. Ashley and Paul were looking at us. The bell rang and my school day was over.

"Nicholle!" Adam said.

"Hey, whats up?"

"We're throwin a party down at the beach tonight, you're coming!"

"I am?"

"Yeah, I said so!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked laughing.

"Your locker, duh!" we got to my locker and Seth was looking at us.

"Im kidnapping her." Adam said to Seth.

"Im not a kid!" I said going along with it.

"Okay, then im teennapping you!"

"Nice word! But what if I don't want to be teennapped?"

"The teennapper never asks the one he's teennapping if they want to get teennapped!"

"Yeah?"

"Just get your coat!" I opened my locker, grabbed my coat and he dragged me out of the school. I didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone. We got and his car and he drove off.

"Dude, you don't even know where the hell I live!"

"Okay, maybe you don't understand the whole teennapping thing!" he said laughing.

"Oh, whatever. Lets go to my house for a minute. I wanna drop off my stuff and change my clothes please!"

"Okay where you staying.

"Across from Jacob's house."

"K." I swear he drives like Edward! "I cant find your house."

"It's that orphanage right there." I said pointing. He pulled in front of my patio door and we got out. He sat on my bed and I threw my books on the table.

"You live in an orphanage?" he asked me.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No! You just seem so put together, you don't seem like the usual orphan."

"Oh." There was a know on my door.

"Hi Emily." I said opening the door.

"Hi Nicholle. How is everything?"

"Great!"

"Well, I got your uniform today so I figured I would give it to you today."

"Uniform?"

"The elders stop by the schools sometimes, and they said that the dress code is uniform, but the schools only make the kids wear them, when the elders are there."

"Ok, thanks."

"And I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, actually I kinda have company right now." I opened the door more to reveal Adam sitting on my bed.

"Oh, well I'll come back later then."

"Cool."

"Bye."

"Bye, Emily." I said with a smile and closed my door. I threw my uniform at Adam and he caught it.

"Try it on!" he said.

"Right now?"

"Yeah, we got time."

"Fine, gimmie." I took it back and went in the bathroom. It was a skirt that was really short, and a shirt that was short sleeved and made my boobs look even bigger than they already were. I put on the black socks that came with it and my black high heel boots. The skirt was baby blue and black plaid and it was pleated, the shirt was baby blue with a color. I walked out of the bathroom and Adams eyes popped out of his head.

"You can put your tongue back in your mouth now." I said to him.

"I don't mean to be a perve, but _damn_, if you weren't with Seth!"

"If I wasn't with Seth what?"

"I cant say." I laughed.

"Isn't my skirt too short though?"

"I think it's perfect."

"Everybody knows im a girl; I don't have to prove it!" I bent over a little, "You can totally see my ass cant you?"

"Yeah."

"And could my boobs be any bigger? I mean look at them!" he looked up. "Okay, you can look down now."

"Sorry." He said shyly. I looked over and saw Seth standing at my patio door. I froze. Adam saw where I was looking and looked at my door. He saw what I was seeing and looked back at me.

"Go answer it." He barely whispered.

"I cant." I said without moving my lips.

"I see you." Seth said through the door.

"Damn it." I whispered. I let him in.

"Hey, Seth." I said.

"Whats going on here?"

"You see, she, I was just… we, Nicholle?" Adam said.

"Emily dropped off my uniform and I was just trying it on."

"What about the bending over and the starring." I touched my toes for him then jumped up and down.

"Did you see all that?" I asked. They both nodded. "That's what im sayin, my ass is hangin out, my boobs got two sizes bigger, and I probably look like a fucking how bag with these boots on, right?"

"Can I tell you something babe?" Seth asked me, and got up and put his hands around my waist.

"Yeah."

"You look so sexy right now, but you look kinda like a slut."

"Kinda? Don't you mean ALL THE WAY?"

"No babe!" he sad laughing. I buried my head in his chest.

"What do I do, when the elders come?"

"Just wear it."

"Fine." I backed away from him and fell to my floor.

"Whoa are you okay?" Seth said going to help me up.

"No! don't move me." he looked confused. "Emmett and Alice get out here now." I said. They walked threw my patio door. "Really, you had to knock me to the floor in this outfit?" Emmett laughed. Alice swiftly helped me up.

"What _are_ you wearing?" Alice asked me.

"Skank-ish, right?"

"Yeah." she said.

"I love how you're so honest and don't try and spare anyone's feelings!" I said giving her a hug.

"Im just lookin out for you."

"So what brings you two vegetarians to mi casa?" I asked.

"Haven't heard from you or _seen_ you in days, just makin sure you were okay."

"_Seen_?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, now get over here!" Emmett said. I gave him the biggest hug, and he gave me a peck on my forehead.

"Dude." Seth said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of his arms, he was hurting me.

"You're hurting me." I told him. He didn't loosen his grip. He growled at Emmett, Emmett growled back.

"I said you hurting me!" I threw him off me and he hit my wall. He looked at me.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" he yelled at me. I felt my eyes turning orange. I starred at him, he immediately calmed down, we all did.

"Jasper please leave." I said calmly.

"Sorry." He said from outside and I heard his footsteps in the ground.

"Did you not hear me?" I asked him getting mad again.

"I wasn't hurting you!"

"You made one of my cuts open back up!" there was blood dripping down my arm and Adam looked worried. I looked over at him and saw him lunging towards me; he tackled me to the ground.

"Ugh! What the hell was that for?" he just stayed there growling at Emmet and Alice; like he was warning them. "Oh my god Adam are you serious right now? Adam let me up!" he helped me up. "They are fine." I said.

"You know?" he asked me.

"You know?"

"Yeah, I know!"

"So just to make sure you know that they are."

"Vampires."

"Right. And how do you know."

"Im like Jake, Seth and the other guys."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Seth glared at him. "Babe whats he talking about?"

"Babe?" Emmett asked confused.

"Yeah, we're kinda goin out." I answered him. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing…I don't know, nothing."

"Fine you don't wanna tell me, I have my ways in finding out, just know that. And why did you overreact?"

"If you saw me hugging some girl and then she kissed me how would you feel?"

"Emmett's not _some_ guy though! He's with Rosalie; we've established all this before!"

"But still, I don't like anyone hugging or kissing you unless it's me."

"Im sorry, but you're gonna have to accept that this is what I do to my closest friends. Im not sayin I kiss and make out with everyone, but a little peck on the cheek is nothing!" Seth walked out of my patio door. I walked in my bathroom and changed into some pink and black plaid pajama pants and a black shirt where the sleeves stopped at my elbows. I walked out and everyone was sitting down.

"Sorry about all that guys."

"Don't worry about it." Alice said. I sat down on my bed next to Adam.

"So you guys really came over here to check up on me?"

"Yeah!" Emmett said.

"That's sweet."

"So did you have plans?"

"Actually im goin to a party down at the beach. Why whats up?"

"Just wanted to hang."

"Well, im sure im not gonna be goin to school tomorrow, if you get me and we could hang tomorrow."

"Ok." He said laughing and shaking his head.

"You're wearing that to the party right?" Adam asked me.

"Yeah why, is that okay?"

"It's perfect, most of us wanna be comfortable."

"I think I really like it here, it's just like me!"

"Yup." He said laughing.

"When do we have to leave?"

"Soon."

"Well, we can go." Alice said.

"You sure?" I said.

"Yeah, see ya later."

"Ok." They left. "So who's coming to this party?"

"Everyone."

"Awesome! God I am so pumped for tonight! Im kinda scared though too."

"Why are you scared?"

"Im going to a party where I barely know anyone, im gonna be drinking, I don't wanna get messed up, but I don't know how things get out here."

"I can promise you, that with me, Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry and maybe Jacob there, nothing is gonna happen to you. One of us will get you home safe and you can trust us."

"Thanks Adam."

"No problem, we care about you, you're one of our own now." We smiled and I gave him a hug.

"So what are you wearing?" I asked him.

"Kinda what your wearing." He said laughing a little.

"What?"

"My shorts are dark blue and black and im wearin a short sleeved dark blue shirt."

"Oh, very guy-ish!"

"Yup."

"So am I goin to your house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No, just wonderin."

"Oh, so you ready to go?"

"Wait I wanna grab a snack."

"There's gonna be food there."

"Oh, then I guess I can wait."

"Yeah, and you should leave your purse here."

"Ok." I had a pocket in my pants that had two buttons to close it, so I shoved my phone in it. After I locked my door, I tied my keys to the drawstring on my pants and shoved my keys in my other pocket; Adam laughed at me.

"What? I gotta put them somewhere!" I said laughing. We got in the car and drove down the street and made a turn, we were at him house in like 2.5 seconds. His house was pretty big.

"Whoa? Big spender!"

"It's not that big is it?"

"Yeah!" we laughed and got out. When I got inside, I felt so at home. "Oh my god, I love your house! I could live here!"

"Why don't you?"

"What?"

"We have room, we're friends come on, it'll be perfect!"

"Um, I don't know."

"Why?"

"No offense, but I've only known you for what, two days? Now im not sayin I don't love our friendship, but I don't know if I can do that yet."

"Oh, I understand."

"Sorry."

"No sweat. I'll be right back." He skipped steps upstairs and changed. I walked around the corner met his dog, that he forgot to warn me about! It was drinking its water and eating. He jumped up on me and got water and food all over my pants.

"Adam!" I screamed running upstairs. I opened a random door and he was still changing, he had his shorts on but he was taking off his shirt.

"Whats wrong? He looked down at my pants, "you know theres a bathroom down the hall right?"

"Ha ha, you dog that you forgot to tell me about did this!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Can I have a pair of pants?"

"They're gonna be big on you."

"No dip shit! Don't you have another pair of pajama pants?"

"Yeah hold on." He grabbed me a clean pair that were thermal and blue and black like his but the pattern was a little different. He tossed them to me. I took off my pants and put his on.

"Um…" he said.

"What?"

"What did you just do?"

"You've never seen a girl in underwear before?"

"Just why didn't you use the bathroom?"

"Sorry, I didn't think you would have cared this much. I thought we were friends, but whatever."

"No, I didn't mean it that way; I just thought you would have wanted your privacy."

"Im good." I pulled the drawstring and put my keys and phone like they were before, the pockets were much bigger though. "I got a weird question."

"Shoot."

"Um… can I keep these?"

"Yeah, I don't care."

"Thanks!" I gave him a hug and he laughed.

"So, you ready?" he said putting his shirt on.

"Yeah! WOO!" we went downstairs he took his dog out side to use the bathroom then we left. We drove down to the beech and people were already there.

"ADAM!" Some guy called.

"Hey dude, this is Nicholle."

"Yeah, I've seen you around."

"Yeah, hey."

"Im Dean." We shook hands. He took off his shirt and smiled at me. Someone called my name and I turned around.

"Jocelyn!" I yelled. I ran over to her. Seth was kinda close to us. She went to give me a hug. "Wait I cant hug you." Seth looked at us.

"Why?"

"According to Seth, I cant hug or kiss my friends."

"Wow." She said to him. We laughed and she gave me a hug. Then we did that thing where you give the other person an air kiss on both sides of their face. Seth walked away. We laughed and grabbed some pizza. Someone came up behind me, it was Angie.

"Hey Angie."

"Yo. Are you ready to party?"

"Duh!" I felt sand hit the back of my head. I turned around and it was Jacob. "I know, you did not just throw sand at my head."

"Uh, I know I just did."

"That's it, you wanted an ass kicking, you got one."

"Bring it." He said and motioned his hands for me to attack. I ran towards him.

"Oh shit." He said and ran, I ended up chasing him up and down the whole beach until he tripped, on what I still don't know, and I fell on top of him. We laughed hard. I was on top of him and he was on his back; and shirtless. I rolled off him and looked up. Seth looked away and just took a sip of his 'drink'.

"Wow you can run." He said outta breath.

"Yup!" I laughed. "What did you trip on?"

"I don't even know."

"Wow, it takes skill to trip over nothing."

"And I got that skill!" he said proudly." We laughed and he helped me up. I saw Angie walking with a pair of shorts in her hands.

"Angie come here." She walked over and I took the shorts from her. "Hey you guys stand in front of me for a minute. They blocked me and I changed from my pants to her shorts. "K, Im good." They moved.

"You got hot?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah, chasing you is tiring." He laughed.

"Angie you wanna do me a favor?"

"I'll go put these in my car."

"Thanks." She walked away.

When she got back, I grabbed her by her arm, "We'll be right back." I said to Jacob; we walked away.

"Whats up?" she asked me.

"Im not sayin it's bad, but why is almost every guy here shirtless?"

"They get over heated quickly, so they just figure they shouldn't bring a shirt, because it's just gonna come off."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah…" she said lusting over some guy.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her.

"No…"

"Why you say it like that?"

"Because this guy always flirts with me and everything, but he hasn't made a move yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"HEADS UP!" Someone yelled. I ducked and a ball came flying and hit Angie in the face. I laughed and she threw the ball at me. I picked up the ball and threw it back at Dean, who threw the ball over to us in the first place.

"Sorry." He yelled.

"Sure!" I yelled back. He smiled and walked back to his friends. We sat down on the sand and relaxed.

"See what I mean!" she said shyly sitting down.

"Wait, your talkin bout Dean?" she nodded biting her bottom lip and smiling. "Ooouuuhhoouu!"

"SHH!" she said covering my mouth and pushing me over. We turned around.

"He can't even hear us!"

"Yeah, but other," she looked at this girl that was listening in, "people might." She said looking at her.

"May we help you?" I asked her and she ran off. "Nosey much?"

"Tell me about it."

"So you were really talking about…you know."

"Yeah."

"Well, he is hot, I say go for it!"

"Are you Psycho?"

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with this subject, try to stay focused." She gave me a look.

"What if he turns me down?"

"Then he turned you down. The world doesn't end, nobody died, you're still hot, there's more fish in the sea? I mean what?" I said with a laugh, she laughed too.

"Very…inspirational?" I laughed.

"So you gonna do it or what?"

She sucked in a deep breath and said, "Yeah." She got up shook out a little and started his way. I watched as they talked for a minute. I got up and sat a little bit closer to them so I could hear them.

"But, I was just wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go out sometime?" he let out a sigh of disappointment. She looked disappointed and pissed at me.

"I was gonna ask that." He said smiling. She looked up and smiled back at him.

"Maybe dinner and a movie tomorrow?"

"Sure!" she said nodding.

"Great." He smiled, and she backed off smiling. She backed off and kicked me in the head; I fell over and she tripped over me. All three of us laughed; I think Angie got embarrassed a little too. We got up and walked away quickly. When we were far enough away she hit me on my arm.

"If this is your thanks, _you_ might have a problem."

"You tripped me!"

"No, _you _tripped over me, _after _you kicked me in the head and knocked me over!" she gave me a look. "So…"

"So…? Oh right, THANK YOU!" she said in a high shriek and gave me a huge hug.

"Uh-huh." I said with little breath. She let go. I saw Seth walk by. I shook my head and walked the other way.

"Okay…im no expert, but I am a girl, what's going on with you and Sethy-poo?"

"Sethy-poo?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well, we kinda got in a fight and, well here we are."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"I don't know…"

"Fine, he got mad because Emmett hugged me and gave me a little tiny kiss on my forehead."

"Okay, I can maybe see the kiss, but what's wrong with a hug?"

"Thank you! Explain that to him. I mean yeah okay get a little upset about the little peck, but don't overreact."

"What's he supposed to think?"

"That, it was innocent, he was right there, im with _him _not Emmett, and that Emmett is and always will be with Rosalie!"

"Okay, you make some good points. Well, boys will be boys." I rolled my eyes and threw some sand at her. She got up and grabbed a drink.

"Wheres mine?"

"There's a whole bunch on the table up there."

"Thanks." I got up and reached out for a cup at the same time Seth did.

"Hi." He said grabbing a different cup.

"Hey." I said and took a sip of my drink.

"How's it goin?"

"Great."

"What's been goin on?" he's acting like we haven't talked in days when in reality it was more like an hour, not even.

"Not much, hugged a few friends, you know the usual." I said looking straight at him. He closed his eyes and I walked away. He grabbed my arm and I turned around.

"Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what?"

"All, bitchy and stuff." He chugged the rest of his drink and grabbed another one and chugged it.

"Are you drunk?"

"Define drunk."

"You're drunk!"

"Shhhh…shhhh!" He said putting his finger up to his mouth.

"I can't deal with this." I tried to walk away, but his grip got tighter.

"Oww, let go!" I said pulling away. Jacob walked over.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Just fine, piss off." Seth said and took some more sips of something.

"Okay, you've had a few too many." He took Seth's hand off me and I saw the bruise that was in the shape of his finger tips. Tears starting coming to the surface, not because of the pain, even though it was bad, but because it brought back memories; cold cruel memories.

I held my tears back because I needed to stay strong at this moment. Some guys walked the other way helping Seth, but Jacob stayed with me.

"Are you okay?" he said looking down at my newly formed bruise.

"No, but I guess I'll live."

"You know he's just drunk right?" I didn't say anything. "You know that right?" he repeated.

"Well, we are in a fight, and that was his second time today that he put his hands on me."

"Wait wait wait, he put his hands on you?"

"Yeah." I said quietly. He looked around angrily; he started shaking. "Are you okay?"

"Im fine, _he_ won't be, but me, im fine."

"What are you gonna do?" he kept looking around and didn't answer me. "Hello?"

"He can't get away with hurting you!" he said with anger in his eyes; I had never seen him this angry, it kinda scared me a little. "Im sorry." He realized he scared me.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"That's what I'm here for." He said with a smile and gave me a long hug. We let go of each other and Jacob's phone rang. He walked away answering it and I walked the other way trying to find someone. The sun was just starting to go down; I found Angie and stood next to her.

"Figures, the sun's goin down, the sky's beautiful, it's really romantic and I have no one to share it with." I said to her, she nodded looking out at the sky.

"Im here." Someone said.

I turned around and it was Seth. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. He grabbed me and I saw Jacob get up. I looked back at Seth and he quickly let go. "Sorry." He said quickly.

"What do you want Seth?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I really really like you and I don't wanna break up! I wanna be with you, forever." he sounded sincere.

"How can I believe you?"

"You just have to." He sat down in the sand and looked up at me. "Care to join?" he said smiling up at me. I sat down next to him and leaned against his side, resting. Im glad that he apologized, but I couldn't understand how he could act so drunk one minute, then act completely sober the next.

"It's so pretty." I said.

"It is." I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He leaned down and kissed me. When we pulled apart I saw that Jacob was looking at us. Jacob's always looking at us. I smiled at Seth and he smiled back. Seth was pulled away by his friends. He didn't try and stop them. I let out a sigh and Jacob came over.

"Where'd he go?" he asked sitting in his spot. God I feel like he's always watching me and coming to my 'rescue'.

"I don't know, his friends grabbed him and he didn't stop him so I guess he didn't want to be with me that bad."

"C'mon you know that's not true."

"Really? He's showing me all the signs."

"Can't you tell he likes you?"

"Maybe a lil, but-"

"But nothing, any guy would _love _to have you as a girlfriend."

"You say it like you one of those guys." I said looking at him. He looked out to the water.

"Im just saying that maybe you should find someone that appreciates you a little more and shows it." We looked at each other.

"Who would you suggest?" he flashed his beautiful smile and I melted. "Um, what?" I asked coming back. He laughed and got up and walked away. I laid down on my back and closed my eyes; not to fall asleep, but just to relax a little.

"Hey, you up?" someone said. I opened my eyes and Jocelyn was standing over me with two drinks. I sat up and she handed me one; I took a sip.

"Mmm this is so good, what is it?"

"I don't really know." She said taking a sip.

"That's great."

"Yeah." She said laughing. "Let's go swimming."

"What?" I said choking a little.

"C'mon, let's go swimming."

"You can, but-"

"Thanks!" she said chugging her last sips and running into the water.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" I heard people chanting. I got up and walked over to the circle of people cheering and drinking. It was two girls fighting; Ashley and one of her followers. I was kinda surprised but Ashley was kinda beating the other girl pretty bad, but she was getting hurt too. When they were done two stupid guys got out there; and by stupid I mean Jacob and Seth. I watched them before they started hoping they would see me and stop. The fight started and there was blood. When they were circling I ran out there and quickly dodged a punch from Seth.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" I yelled.

"Why don't you ask him, _he's_ your boyfriend!" Seth said.

"Excuse me?" Jacob said. "_You_ called her a whore!"

"You called me a whore?"

"You were all over him!" I walked closer to Seth and punched him right in the gut. I walked away and Jacob finished him off. I grabbed a drink off the table and chugged it, I didn't care what it was, I just needed it; I grabbed another and downed it too. I reached for my third cup but someone grabbed it out of my hand.

"Hey, that's mine." I said.

"You don't need any more." Jacob said. I just ignored him and grabbed another; he took that one too.

"Will you stop?"

"Will you?"

"Don't pretend like you care." I said stumbling away. He grabbed me and helped me straighten out my walk. "Get your hands off me."

"Nicholle, stop im trying to help you."

"Really? Even the fight? Jacob you have his blood all over your body."

"Defending _you_! Do you really think I was just gonna sit there and listen to him say all that shit about you?"

"Oh im sorry! I'm sorry I didn't even ask you to defend me, I'm sorry you decided to stick up for me, and I'm sorry I ever said 'hi' to you! Now that I'm out of your life maybe you won't have any more burdens, maybe you won't feel the need to stick up for me, maybe your life will just be so much more simpler with me gone!" he grabbed my face between both of his hands and kissed me.

"I never said it was a burden." He said when we pulled apart. I just walked away; I couldn't deal with this right now. I looked around for my pants and put them on. I walked down to the shore and threw rocks into the water. I started to get hungry so I grabbed a hot dog and sat down on the shore. I let the water wash up and down my feet and the wind blew my hair around. I ate my hot dog and looked out into the dark waters. The sky had officially turned black, but we had fires everywhere so we could still see a little. I sat there thinking about everything that happened tonight. Jacob keeps making it obvious that he has feelings for me and yet I never see that at the right time. I know I have feelings for him, but im with Seth; or at least _was _with Seth. Did Seth really call me a whore; is that how he really felt about me? Should I just follow my feelings and my heart and go with Jacob, if he wants me? Paul knows my secret, I think I can trust him, but I just met him.

I sat there crossed legged on the sand, thinking about all my options and what I should do.

"Can I sit?" I looked up and it was Jacob and Seth's friend Quil.

"Sure." He plopped down next to me, we were both silent for a minute.

"I know we haven't really talked since we met, but I wanted to come see how you were doin."

"That was sweet. I guess im okay…"

"But…"

I let out a sigh, "Okay fine, maybe im not okay with everything that's going on."

"I thought so. You wanna talk about it?"

"With you?"

"Um."

"No offense, but you're their friend and you might stick up for them or something."

"Trust me, im _almost_ as mad as you are at them."

"Wow, what'd they do to you?"

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine."

"Fine, well I would have thought that you knew more than I did, but maybe not. Well you know how my relationship with Emmett is, right?" he nodded. "Well, Emmett came over with Alice today and Emmett gave me a hug and a light kiss on my forehead, his lips barely touched me and Seth flipped! I mean I can see him getting a little mad because another guy kissed me, but he overreacted. He knows the deal with Emmett and that we're not like that, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, but what do you mean overreacted?"

"Well, he pulled me back hard and kept gripping my arm. I told him it was hurting, but he wouldn't let go. So I did one of my little things and made him fly into the door and from him grabbing me, he made one of my cuts that was already scarred open back up and bleed all over."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I don't know what's gotten into him." He looked down. "But…_you_ do." He turned his head away from me. "I can tell by the look on your face that you know what's wrong with him! You know what's wrong with him and yet you won't tell me! Why won't you tell me Quil? What's he hiding? What are _you _hiding?" As I talked I got louder, faster, and angrier.

He was getting quieter, slower, and calmer when he talked. "I can't tell you."

"Are you serious?"

"I wish I could, but like the Cullens-"

"The Cullens? What do the Cullens have to do with any of this?"

"I know it sounds confusing, but-"

"Oh my god, their vampires?"

"What? God no!"

"Then what? Stop playing with me and just tell me already!" he was silent. I started in a whisper and ended up in a soft voice, "Im sorry. I didn't mean, to-"

"No." he interrupted me. "I honestly don't know what to tell you. I wish I could tell you, but I can't; no matter how many times you beg me, and plead, and scream, and make me feel guilty, I can't tell you." I let out a deep breath.

"Fine." I said quietly, I doubt he could hear me.

"You think you could do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Anything."

"Bring me a drink? A strong one."

"I think you've had-"

"You said anything."

"Hold on." He got up and walked over to the 'bar'. He plopped back down next to me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

He drank from his cup and I drank from mine. "What is this?" I asked after a few sips.

"You said something strong." He said with an evil look on his face. My head started spinning.

"Wha? What did you give me?" I said slowly. He started laughing and took some sips of his. I tried to get up but fell back down. I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to Seth. "Help me." I whispered.

"Why are you on the ground? Get up!"

"I can't. Help… me!" he just walked away and kicked some dirt in my face. I started gasping. Two strong arms scooped me up. I could barely see, but I could easily recognize who was holding me.

"It's okay, I've got you." Jacob said softly.

"My pants." I said.

"What?"

"I need, need my pants." He laughed once and grabbed my pants. He set me in the backseat of his car and drove. I didn't know where he was taking me. The car stopped and he got out and walked over and let me out. He carried me up the pathway and up the steps.

"What happened? Is she okay?" I heard a woman say.

"What happened?" a stern male voice said.

"She okay." Jacob said nicely. I opened my eyes and I think I saw Emily and some guy. Then Jacob looked at the guy and said, "Calm down!" he said it with a snarl. "I didn't wanna take her to her house, and thought she'd be safest here. Im taking her upstairs."

"You know the rules." That guy said.

"Seriously?"

"Don't try anything."

"Sam." Emily said.

"No, he's knows why. He knows why he can't!"

"But…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing." My eyes slipped shut as he walked me up the steps. He laid me in bed and took off my shoes.

"Are you okay?" he asked me handing a cup of water.

"Yes… thank, you." I said taking a few sips. He covered me with blankets and then opened the window and stuck a foot out. "Wait." I cried out weakly. He turned around and the moon was shining off his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me here with them."

"You're perfectly safe here, you know Emily." He said with a cute reassuring smile on his face…I think.

"I need you though. Quil drugged me, Seth wouldn't help me, you're the only one that's left; the only one that cares."

"What?" he asked seriously. He sat next to me on the edge. "I'll stay." I tried to smile, but was too weak to hold it up; he laughed at me. He took off his shoes and laid next to me.

"Thank you." I said and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning Jacob was still next to me. He was awake just staring up at the ceiling.

"What cha thinkin about there?" I asked looking up at his face.

"You." I smiled. "And how much trouble you get in." my smile faded. "They want me to tell you." I sat up.

"Who wants you to tell me what?"

"They found you a home." I was kinda hurt by what he said.

"Found me a home?" I asked disgustedly. I leaped over him and pounded on the floor. "Found me a home?" he looked scared. He nodded.

"Why did they want you to tell me?"

"They thought you'd be calm and accept it more." He said realizing it was the opposite.

"Yeah cause that worked out so well!" I started pacing my room and ran my hands through my hair.

"This is unbelievable! The, they find me a 'home', have you tell me, and I have no say in anything!" I threw open my door and ran downstairs.

"You found me a home?" I screamed at them. Emily looked at that guy from last night.

"Yes." He said.

"I don't get a say?"

"No."

"That's not fair!"

"So." I couldn't believe he was talking to me like this.

"Wait, and who are you?"

"Sam."

"One word answers, really playing by the books huh?" he shrugged and looked away.

"When do I leave?"

"Friday."

"Two days?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Seattle."

"Now I have to change schools?"

"No." he was really starting to piss me off.

"We made a deal with them that you can still go to school here."

"Thank you, Emily."

"You're welcome dear."

"Hey!" Sam yelled at her.

"I don't know what I ever did to you, but you need t get the stick out of your ass." I walked out the front door, and slammed it behind me. I ran to my house from their house. I didn't really know where I was going, but I eventually found my way. When I got home I called Seth.

"Hello?" he asked hung-over.

"They're sending me away."

"Who is?"

"Emily."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He was silent. "Hello…? I really think we need to talk."

"About?"

"Us."

"Oh god."

"Yes oh god!"

"I know I was probably a real jerk last night, but-"

"But nothing! When you sober you're a jerk, when your drunk you're a jerk. Jacob has been here for me, and I appreciate it."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah." He hung up.

What is his problem? There was a knock on my door. I opened it; it was Jacob. I didn't say anything, just walked away.

"What was that look for?"

"Lock the door please." He turned the deadbolt. I locked my patio. I closed all my blinds and ducked. I hit Jacob in his leg and he fell to the floor with me.

"What was that for?" I put my finger over his mouth.

"Wait." I whispered softly. There was a pounding on my patio door. The glass part of it was closed and the blinds over it were closed.

"Nicholle." Seth said in his sweet voice, he sounded like the killer in scary movies that's chasing you and when you hide from him, he starts looking for you and talks all nice and crap. He knocked some more then it was quiet. A few seconds later he was knocking on my main door. I started crying. Trust me I didn't want to, but sometimes you can't help it. No matter how hard and long you try and hold it in it still comes out. Jacob held me close and tried to muffle my sobs.

"I know you're in there; you _both_ are! I'll be back." I heard his car drive away and I got up and looked out my window to double check.

"Shh. It's okay stop crying." Jacob said hold me again.

I was being comforted by Jacob; not my boyfriend! It seemed like I didn't even have a boyfriend!

"Oka- NO!" I started out talking softly then I was yelling. I pushed him away from me and sat on my bed.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I yelled with a smile. "You're more of my boyfriend then Seth is! It's driving me nuts! All this time I thought I was mad because Seth wasn't here for me, but now im realizing im happy you're here and not him! I mean call me crazy, but I know you feel it too! And I know I sound crazy and you probably don't feel this way, but I like you. I always have, and you've known! You like me too, you know you do and you can't deny this from me. We both have other people we don't want, what's the poin-" his lips cut me off. His soft, warm, gentle lips. This time I didn't stop him. I let the cards unfold as they please. God you should have seen us! We were laying on my bed, but we were keeping it PG-13. We needed to breath so we stopped.

"So what does this mean?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I whispered. "What can it?"

"That we belong together because I already know it." He said holding my hands and smiling at me.

"Shit!" I said.

"What?" he asked hurt, he looked sad like a puppy.

"No, not you; I just remembered one piece of important information."

"Which would be?"

"Im moving to Seattle in two days."

"But you'll still be going to school here." He said trying to look on the bright side.

"For how long though? Long distance relationships never work."

"Ours will though."

"How are you so sure though?"

"Have you ever heard any Quileute legends?" he asked me carefully.

"Yeah, a few. Why?"

"Have you heard of imprinting?"

"Yeah…" he looked at me for a minute then looked down. I smiled.

He cocked his head to the side, "You smiling?" he seemed confused.

"And the sky's blue! Why are you so confused?"

"Your smiling." I kissed him; I think it messed him up more.

"You're trying to say that you imprinted on me."

He nodded.

"It's okay."

"So this means…"

"This means…I like you too." He smiled. I fell backwards and sunk into my pillows. His smile was perfect! He leaned over me and I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him. He laughed. We sat on my bed and starred at each other.

"I have two words for you to think about." He was attentive, "Seth and moving."

"I can take care of both." He said jumping up. I went to grab him, missed and fell off my bed. He helped me up and tried to hold in a laugh.

"With the moving, we will still be able to see each other, and with Seth, just break up with him."

"I can't do that." I said it too quickly, he noticed.

"Why not?"

"Because I still have feelings for him."

"What about me?"

"I have feelings for you too."

"But not as much as you do for him." He concluded.

"No that's-"

"Then what? I've been here for you, we've shared special moments that no one can take away! How can that mean nothing to you?"

"It doesn't! I just told you my feelings! I can't just break up with Seth on the spot," I snapped my fingers, "and plus, you're with Ashley!"

"Oh yeah." He mumbled under his breath to where I could barely tell he said anything.

"Yeah. So, now what?"

"I'll think of something, I promise."

"You better." I said with a smile at the end. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What wrong with that Sam guy?"

"He's mad because I imprinted on you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he "forbids" me from seeing you."

"I just met him though!"

"I know."

"You're not gonna listen to him, are you?"

"I have no choice."

"What do you mean? This is America Jacob."

"I know, but I have to listen to him; I can't really explain why, but I have to."

"Just great." He put his hand on my shoulder, I brushed it off and looked down when I talked. "I think you should go. I need to think about things." He looked at me then left without a word.

What had I done? I have a boyfriend that wants nothing to do with me, and a crush/relationship with his best friend that imprinted on me, but is forbidden to date me. I decided to call the only person I could talk to; Tatiana.

"Hello?" she said.

"Help me."

"Nena what's wrong?"

"You know how im going out with Seth?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he like wants nothing to do with me, and you remember Jacob?"

"Mhm."

"Well, he imprinted on me!"

"Whoa!"

"Do you even know what imprinted means?"

"No."

"It's kinda like saying he's in love with me; love at first sight."

"Aww."

"No, not aww! This fuck's everything up! And plus, Jacob has a girlfriend!

"Oh, yeah, Ashley."

"It gets better, they found me a family." She was silent.

"Where?" she finally asked.

"Seattle."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but I doubt it will be permanent. I'll make sure of it!" I said determined, she laughed.

"So, what are you gonna do about Seth and Jacob?"

"That's why I called. I don't know what to do."

"Who do you like more?"

"Seth's my boyfriend."

"But who do you like more?"

"…Jacob."

"There you go." I could hear the smile on her face.

"It can't be that easy."

"Why not?"

"Because it just can't."

"Because you're scared."

"Of what?"

"Of loving him. You love him and it scares you, you don't want to commit."

"Where do you get this shit from?" we laughed.

"Deep down you know it's true."

"I guess you're right. I just don't understand how I have feelings for Seth."

"It's hard; just let your heart talk to you and listen; then follow what you hear."

"Damn Dr. Phil that's deep!" we laughed harder.

"Well, sorry, but I gotta go, mom's making me clean."

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Touché."

"Bye." She laughed.

"Bye." I hung up. There was a knock on my main door.

"Babe it's me. I want to apologize." It was Seth.

"Go away." I replied.

"Please baby please, im sorry." I got up and unlocked the door, I didn't let him in yet.

"You mean it?"

"Sincerely, I do." He nodded. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in, he closed the door behind him with his other hand. He sat down on the edge of my bed, I kneeled on his lap, one leg kneeled on one side of his legs and my other one on the other side of his legs. I put my arms around his neck.

"I miss this you."

"So, do I."

"Why'd you change?"

"I don't know, I was just changing in an indescribable way."

"Promise to stay this Seth?"

"Cross my heart." I smiled and kissed him. We kissed for a minute then he flipped me over and I laid down on my back, he laid next to me. Nothing was going to happen though, only kisses. It was incredible, I was giggling, we were smiling and I loved it! There was a knock on my door. We stopped.

"Who is it?"

"Sam."

"And Emily, dear." Emily added.

"Now's not a great time." Then my door opened.

"I have a key." Sam said and dangled it in front of his face. Me and Seth quickly sat up.

"We're not interrupting anything are we?"

"No." I said. "What do you want?"

"To talk more."

"Im don't talking, you can talk all you want, but you'll be wasting your breath because im not gonna listen."

"Nicholle I'm sorry." Emily said sweetly.

"It's okay Emily, it's not like you wanted me gone, right?"

"How could I ever?" I smiled at her then looked at Seth.

"Can I ask you something?" I said to Sam.

"What?"

"Why are you so against me?"

He took a deep breath, "it's hard to explain."

"I can't see how, we just met and you have a lifelong grudge against me for no reason."

"Nicholle, it's not your fault." Seth said.

"How, would you know?"

"I- I don't."

"Would you do me a favor and bring me some boxes?" I asked.

"Of course." Sam said. He and Emily walked out for a minute then came back with boxes, then left; for good.

"Figures, when I start feeling comfortable, get a boyfriend and best friends I have to move."

"Babe, don't think about it that way."

"I know, but it won't be long, they'll be begging to bring me back."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because that's my goal; I'll make sure of it." He hugged me and opened a box and folded then taped the bottom closed. We started packing and talking. Then a few hours later Jacob walked through my patio door. It was weird in the room; or maybe just for me it was.

"Hey dude." Seth said when he saw it was Jacob.

"Sup." Jacob said casually.

"Okay, am I like the only one not okay with this?" I asked.

"With what babe?" Seth asked. Jacob looked up at me when he said babe; now I got it, Jacob was putting on an act, hopefully.

"Nothing." I said looking at Jacob.

"Shouldn't you leave a few outfits out so you can wear them this week?" Jacob asked me.

"Yeah, um just leave me, one pair of skinnies, one pair of jeans ripped or regular I don't care, and one pair of pajama pants. One hoodie and three t-shirts. I'll take care of my bras and underwear."

"You sure?" Jacob asked with a certain look on his face.

"Thanks, but yeah." He winked at me and I went into the bathroom and started packing my things. The only things I didn't pack were my toothbrush, soap, and shampoo.

"Hey guys-" I walked in my room and the guys weren't there, I didn't even hear them leave. I heard faint voices outside. I went to my patio door and saw it was them, see I knew they weren't okay with everything.

"You don't think I know that?" Seth said. "I know you're better for her."

"Then why are you dragging her along?"

"Because I love her, I cant help my feelings, you of all people should know that!"

"Okay, but all the times you hurt her?"

"That was before I transformed." Lately I've been hearing_, changed_ and _transformed_ a lot!

"Okay, but what about now, if you lose your temper?"

"IF YOU?"

"Like now. See what I mean, I asked you a simple question and you almost turn full wolf on me." _Wolf_? It can't be wolves? Really? No im just jumping to conclusions, even though im best friends with a vampire I guess I could have a wolf/ boyfriend thingy…right? God, listen to me, I sound insane!

"So what are we gonna do?" Jacob asked.

"What can we?"

"You're not gonna tell her, are you?"

"NO! Are you crazy?" what wont they tell me and why not?

"Well, we'll talk more later, we should go help her." They came back my way and I sprinted back into the bathroom. When I heard them come back in, I stepped one foot and smiled at them, they both smiled back incredible smiles. Yeah this should be easy to choose. When we were done packing Jacob left and me and Seth talked some more.

"So, um is there anything you need to tell me?" I asked him.

"No." I grabbed his face between my hands and looked deep into his eyes. I gave him a kiss.

"Ok." I said and hopped off his lap. I sat cross legged on the floor, planning my next move.

"What cha thinkin about?" Seth asked.

"Everything."

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours." I looked up at him.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked with a smile.

"Just wanna appreciate you better." My stomach growled. "C'mon, let's get something to eat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll be back in twenty minutes, will you be ready?"

"Yeah." He helped me up, gave me a kiss then left. I smiled then went in my bathroom; I loosely curled my hair and threw on light blue denim washed skinny jeans, a black bunchy shirt with only a strap over the right shoulder, a white scarf with black accents through it and black tassels on the end and black heels where the straps cross over the top of my foot and up my ankle to tie in the back.

I took one last look in the mirror then waited on Seth. There was a knock on my door I smiled and hopped up to answer it. I opened my door and it wasn't who I was expecting.

"Wow." Jacob said.

"What are you doing here?"

"You look great." I stepped aside so he could come in. I turned around and saw Seth walk through my patio.

"Hey babe." Seth said.

"Hi." I said with a smile. I walked over to him and hugged him, and then we kissed. I pushed him away because I remembered Jacob was there.

"Oh my god you look amazing."

"Thank you." I turned my attention back to Jacob. "So, um what did you need?" I asked him curiously.

"Nothing." He said after a minute. "I see you guys are obviously going out tonight, so I'll, I'll just see you later." I walked behind him to close the door. After he left I grabbed him and quickly whispered, "I'll call you when I get back." He smiled then I closed the door. He looked so hurt and I couldn't take it.

"So you ready?" he asked.

I nodded. He was staring at me. "Is something wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"No, no, you look perfect." He said and flashed a brilliant smile.

"So do you." I said with a smile. He was wearing really dark blue jeans, a blue black and white plaid shirt, and a leather jacket.

"Well, you ready to go?"

"Of course, where are we going anyways?"

"La Bella Vida."

"Where is that?"

"A little distance away."

"What is it?"

"A place to eat and dance."

"Oh, sounds fun. "

"It will be." We walked out into the parking lot and to his car.

"Wholly shit!" I said with excitement.

"What?" he asked playing it off.

"A Chevy Camero Convertible?"

"It's a gift from my grandparents."

"Spoiled much?" he laughed. He opened my door and helped me in. Then he closed my door and got in himself. He started the car, put the top down, put one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the gear shifter, smiled at me then sped off. I smiled and laughed as the wind made my hair whirl around. The wind has always been a friend to me. It would never blow my hair too much on good days, when it's done, but on bad days, when it's not done, it'll blow all it wants and I don't care because I never look crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

"You better not crash the car." I said looking at him. He looked at me and took both hands off the wheel. "SETH!" I squealed. He laughed and put his hands and eyes back on the road.

"Do you trust me?"

"Should I?"

He looked at me and I looked at him, "Yes." For some reason he was really serious. No smile on his face, no gleam in his eyes, just a stern blank look. I looked over at him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked confusedly.

"Your hair looked really soft and I wanted to feel it."

"Ok." He said with a laugh. I looked around and put my hands up in the air. I didn't recognize anything, but I felt completely safe.

"I missed you." He said.

"Wasn't my fault." I mumbled under my breath.

He looked at me then looked at the road and said, "I know."

When we got to the place, I was amazed; it was a lot nicer than I thought it would be. 'La Bella Vida' was written in big curly letters across the front of the building. My face lit up and e noticed and smiled. He parked, got out, and then helped me out. We walked in, the host asked for our reservation and we were seated.

"It's so nice here." I said when the waitress left.

"I figured you would like it." He said with a smile. I looked around for a minute taking in every detail. I felt kind of under dressed. I looked at a lady next to me and she was wearing her hair up in a tight bun with a few pieces of bang around her face, pearl earrings and a pearl necklace, not sure if they were real but still. She had on a peach, sparkly over throw coat thing with a dress the same color, and tan high heels. Seth saw me starring her.

"Hey." he said snapping me out of it. "You look great, if any one's underdressed it's me!"

"God I love how you can just look at me and tell what's wrong." I said with a smile.

"I know my baby." His baby, I'm _his baby _now_._

"I guess that's a good thing."

The waitress came, and I was suddenly invisible. Low cut black shirt, cleavage all out, hair down around her face loosely curled, skin tight mini black skirt, and black sandals. You could even see part of her belly ring from the bottom of her shirt. Tramp!

"Hi, I'm Ginger, and I'll be…taking care of you today." she said only looking at Seth. He just sat there smiling and nodding along. I cleared my throat and he looked at me then down at the menu.

"I'll have a coke." Seth said.

"Make that two cokes." she nodded and walked off making sure she flaunted everything she had. I watched him watch her walk away. When he finally looked away, he saw that I was looking at him.

"What's so interesting?" I asked with my head bent slightly to the side.

"Huh?"

"I'm over here not over there"

"I know I'm looking at you." I just starred at him not believing what he just said. I sat back in my chair and someone caught my eye; a _really hot _guy at the cocktail bar! He looked back at me and I smiled, then he smiled. Seth turned around then turned around with a mad look on his face. We were just starring and smiling at each other.

"Hey," he said and snapped his fingers, I looked at him, "I'm over here." he said.

"I know, I'm looking at you." I said mocking him The guy at the bar was still smiling so I stood up and walked over to him.

"Where you going?" Seth asked me.

"Be right back." I said and gave him a smile. He watched me walk right over to the bar. I sat down on the stool right in front of him.

"Hi." I said with a smile

"Hey, what can I get you?"

"Can I have an appletini?" he looked me up and down.

"Are you twenty-one?"

"No." I said looking down.

"That's okay," he leaned in closer to me, "don't tell my boss." he said smiling and winked at me. I smiled and watched as he made my drink. He handed me my cup.

"I've never had one before, but I hear they're good."

"Try it." I took a sip and was amazed, it tasted so good!

"Mmm. Well I better be getting back to my company."

"You don't _have _to." he said shyly.

"I should though." I said and smiled.

"Well, I don't know the relationship," he said stopping me from getting up, "but here's my number." he handed me a napkin with ten numbers on it including an area code and his name; Nate. He licked his bottom lip and I walked away. When I sat down I saw Nate was still watching me. I looked down.

"You're not the only one who can get attention." I said to Seth.

"I wasn't trying."

I gave him the look that meant 'oh realy?'. We ate and the rest of the night went by slowly. Sometimes I felt wanted and sometimes estranged. I only had tomorrow night and the morning after, and he was busy flirting with other girls. I looked up from my plate and said, "Excuse me." I got up grabbed my purse and went into the bathroom. I went into a stall, locked the door, closed the lid and sat down. I just sat there, not really knowing why I was there. I guess I just needed a minute to take everything in. I have to make a decision; stay with Seth and suffer or break it off and suffer. I can't live with him, but I wont live without him. I took a few deep breaths, opened the door and walked out. I sat down at my seat and took a sip of my water.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he said.

"Babe." I said quietly under my breath. "Why would you think anything was wrong?" I asked looking up at him.

"You just seem…distracted."

"All my attention's your's." he sensed my tone and looked down.

"Hey, you wanna get outta here."

"Sure." he paid the bill and we left. We were driving for a while and then he just stopped. I looked over to him, "why'd we stop?"

"We need to talk." I waited. "Something's not right."

"Tell me about it."

"You're too paranoid." he said in a rush before I was done talking.

"What?"

"I don't think I can deal with this anymore, every time I talk to a girl you freak."

"Are you serious? One, you weren't talking with her you were _flirting _with her! And second, you flipped your lid when I hugged Emmett or anyone else! I'm not the paranoid one here, you are!" I got out and slammed the door. He got out then too and walked around so we were face to face. "If, you can't deal with me anymore then why did you take me out tonight?"

"I was just trying to do you a favor and be a nice friend!"

"Good news, you don't have to do me any more favors!" I said and stormed off. I walked in the opposite direction that the car was pointed in. I heard him get in his car and drive off. Soon after I came across a bench and sat down.

"This is just great, I'm alone in the middle of no where it's pitch black outside, and I'm talking to myself!" I heard a crackle in the sky and a bright flash of silver. "And now rain?" I pulled out my phone and saw the picture on the background; Jacob and I. I called him.

"Hello?" he asked still half asleep.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" as soon as he heard my voice he woke up more.

"No what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know where I am, I'm alone, it's dark, raining, and I didn't know who else to call."

"It's okay, I thought you were with Seth?"

"I was, but we got in this huge fight and he left me here and-" my hysterics choked my last words from coming out.

"He left you?"

"Yes." I said through sobs.

"Don't worry I'll find you, I'm on my way."

"Ok." he hung up and I just waited. The rain kinda cooled down my mood, but it made me cold. I laid on my side pulled my knees into my chest and closed my eyes. I was awaken by the slamming of a door and warm hands. I opened my eyes to see Jacob dripping wet with rain.

"Jacob."

"I'm here I'm here." I gave him the biggest hug.

"I'm so glad to see you! Thank you for coming!"

"Don't worry about it, I would do anything for you." We smiled then he leaned down and kissed me. We were making out in make out rain! I couldn't stop myself, but soon after I couldn't breath so I had to stop. When we pulled apart I smiled, I couldn't believe it!

"I was waiting for that."

He smiled and said, "I was waiting to do it." we started kissing again. So in the tragedy that this night was, some perfection still came out of it; my love for Jacob black.

"Come on, we should get you out of the rain." he said pulling apart. I just looked up at him with soaked eyelashes and rain filled eyes. He put a hand around my waist and helped me to his truck. I looked around, I never knew he had a truck.

"It's my dad's." he said knowing what I was thinking. He put it in gear and slid me closer to him. He hand one hand on the steering wheel and the other around me, keeping me warm, and safe. I looked up at him, but he kept his attention on the slippery wet road. Now this really complicates things. Seth, Jacob, Seth, Jacob, AHHH! It figures now that im leaving, I get new feelings, come on! It took a while to get home. He was driving slower because he wanted to stay with me as long as possible. When we finally did get to my house, it was silent.

"Thank you, so much." I said to him.

"Don't worry about it." he yawned.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, why don't you just stay here tonight?"

"Okay." he turned off the car and got out, then came around and helped me out. Jacob laid on my bed when we got in and I went in the bathroom. I put on my shorts and tank top, then laid down on the floor by my bed and tried to fall asleep. I was being lifted so my eyes popped open, "you're not sleeping on the floor." he said to me. He laid me down next to him and pulled the covers up on us. We were cuddling and I loved it. I looked up to see him starring at me. I smiled, "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking about that kiss."

"Hmm, I can't really remember it, you think you could refresh my memory?" he kissed me so passionately, and sweet, better than before. My breath was taken away. He heard my breathing and did it again.

"Are you trying to kill me? I can barely breath gimme a minute lover boy." he laughed. I laid back on the cold pillow and jumped back up into his arms.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Don't get full of yourself, the pillows just cold." he rubbed his hands on my pillow and I laid down. I looked up at the ceiling, I took a few breaths and then he attacked me again.

I woke up to a gentle kiss. I opened my eyes to see my amazing boyfriend. Wait did I just say BOYFRIEND? Whoa. I giggled a little and kissed him back, this time I wouldn't stop he had to stop me.

"I see you got your breath back." he said smiling.

"And I lost it that quick." I said laughing.

"You're gonna be late if you spend all your time kissing me." he said.

"Oh so you don't like my kisses?"

"I do, you just shouldn't be late on your last day." that depressed me; he could see it in my face.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I got up and he pulled me back down and kissed me again. "Stop it." I said laughing. He made his way from my lips to my jaw line and the bottom of my neck. I started panting again, and I heard him laugh. I put my hand on the back of his head and gripped his hair. My back was arch upward and I dropped my hands and clutched the sheets. He let me go and I fell gasping for air. When I opened my eyes he was looking at me amazed.

"Wow." he said.

"What?"

"That was a little intense, like a movie."

"It's your fault."

"You coulda said stop."

"Yeah right, you knew what you were doing and you knew I would be able to talk." I said smiling.

"Maybe." I hit him with my pillow and went in the kitchen. I ate some cereal. There was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Emily's tired eyes.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that you have to wear your uniform today."

"Okay, thanks." I closed the door and turned to tell Jacob but he was already gone. When I came out of the bathroom from changing he was sitting on my bed.

He took a deep breath and said, "Mmm."

"Stop it, I have a 'boyfriend'."

"Oh, right."

"Give me a ride to school?"

"Of course." we left. When I got to school it was weird to see everyone with the same clothes on. When I got to my locker it was decorated for me. I turned around to see, Adam, Angie, Aaron, Arthur, Joey, Jocelyn, and Ian standing together smiling.

"Thanks you guys!" Angie, and Jocelyn came and gave me a hug, then Adam came and hugged me. I opened my locker and had to bend over to get my book. I heard wolf whistles coming from behind so I spun around and found Adam, Jacob, Seth, and Quil. I blushed. "C'mon guys." I threw my books at them and they laughed. Jacob collected all my books and handed them back to me and whispered in my ear, "I wish we were back at your house." then when he backed up he bit his bottom lip and let it slide back slowly. I took a deep breath then shoved him.

"Stop it!" I said smiling. I looked around and no one was looking. I closed my locker and walked away making sure to swish my hips from left to right and looked back to see something I already knew, Jacob was watching me, I smiled then turned the corner and got to class. At the end of the day I had to stay after and clean out my locker. I got a call, I didn't bother to look at the caller I.D because I thought it was Jacob, it wasn't.

"Hey!"

"Listen baby I wanna make up for last night." it was Seth.

"Oh."

"Lets hang out, I'll come get you."

"I'm cleaning out my locker right now, how about after?"

"Okay."

"I'll call you in an hour." we hung up. I cleaned though some stuff. Though the little time that I was there I had papers everywhere! I looked at the time and it said an hour and a half went by and I was finally done. I called Seth.

"Hello?"

"Hey I'm ready now."

"Ready for what?"

"You said we were gonna hang out."

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something! Sorry, but something came up."

"Of, course."

"But hey, I _promise _I'll be at your house in the morning to take you out to breakfast before you leave."

"How can I believe you?"

"Babe, I promise." he hung up. I grabbed all my stuff and closed and locked my locker for the last time. I called Jacob.

"Heeelloooo."

"Hey, it's me, Seth bailed on me again."

"You still at school?"

"Yeah."

"On my way."

"Bye." I waited about ten minutes until Jacob got there, he took me home.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I set my stuff on the table and sat on the edge of my bed. Jacob came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for picking me up…again."

"It's okay."

"I need a pick me up." he walked closer to me.

"I can help with that." he said with his head cocked to the side and a smile on his face. I grabbed his tye and pulled him closer to me. We started kissing. I laid back and he moved smoothly with me. I ran my fingers through his hair , it was so soft. I felt a vibration.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I felt it too." we searched my bed and found my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's tati."

"Tati. What's up?"

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Um kinda, but what's up?"

"Nothing just seeing how your doing."

"Well, they found me a home."

"You say it like you're a dog at the pound."

"If it wasn't for Jacob I would feel that way." he looked up when I said his name.

"Jacob, Jacob who?"

"Webcam boy."

"Ooooh, I remember him, mmm hot." I laughed.

"Ugh, I have to call you back, my moms yelling at me to go help Michael."

"K bye."

Jacobs warm hands caught me off guard.

"Where were we?" I turned to face him, he leaned in and I leaned back instead of forwards.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" he asked panicked.

"Nothing, you're perfect, _this _is perfect. It's just that I don't know what to do. Im going out with Seth, _you _keep kissing me, im leaving for seatle in the morning, Seth keeps breaking promises, your always there for me, and I'm just so confused!" I said and sat down on my bed, he sat next to me.

"Babe, it's okay."

I jumped up, "And that, _babe_, he's one of your best friends, how can you do this to him? I know I'm apart of it, but when I see you I get these feelings, and I see you everyday, so I get those feelings everyday and then last night and this morning, I just I don't know what to do, I don't think there's anything I can do, but I, I don't know." I said in a rush. With every word he looked more and more sad.

"Well, I'm glad to know how you feel." he said standing up.

"Wait, I don't want you to leave me."

"I don't want to make this anymore confusing for you."

"Are you serious right now?" he looked at me, hurt. "Fine, just walk out just like Seth." he looked down.

"I'm sorry." he said and closed the door behind him.

"I love you." I said when he was gone. I stood there in the middle of my room, just, thinking. I paced back an forth. I probably just ruined the best thing I ever had. My phone rang, _Jacob3 Calling_, I hit _**ignore**_ and laid down, I hit the end button to see the time but saw the wallpaper first, my chest started getting tight and tears escaped my eyes.

I eventually fell asleep, when I opened my eyes I saw Lilacs, Roses, Daisy Boxes, Tulips, every flower I ever heard of was in my room; the smell was amazing. I sat up and saw a shadow outside my window. I walked out my patio to see Jacob's back. I ran up behind him,, turned him around and kissed him. When I was done I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room. I locked the door and we laid down.

"Thank you for my flowers." I said smiling at him.

"You're welcome. I'm really sorry about befo-" I put a finger over his lips to stop him.

"You don't get to apologize, I do. I was just venting," I gave him one kiss, "you were the only one I could talk to," I gave him one more kiss, "I really do care about you," I gave him one more kiss that was a little longer than the others, "and I'm gonna miss you the most." I rolled half way over and kissed him, so passionately and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't really know why I was crying, but this was kinda an emotional moment for me. I lifted up so I could see his face. He picked his head up and kissed a tear off the corner of my eye. I laid down on his chest. Listening to his steady heart beat helped me quickly fall asleep.

I suddenly woke up. My eyes popped open, I sat up straight and looked around I stopped.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he looked out at all my flowers.

"My flowers." I said getting up then hitting the floor.

"Whoa, hey." I looked around and saw a mist, it had a blu-ish green tint to it. I got up and followed it around my room; I probably looked insane to Jacob. I reached out to feel it. At first it was smooth and silky, I looked at my hand then it burned. I fell in the middle of my floor and screamed. I screamed so loud that Jacob covered his ears and fell on my bed. I felt like blood was pouring out of my ears and mouth, but nothing dripped to the floor. I felt weird, I was burning and tingling. When I was done screaming I collapsed over sideways; unconscious. The last thing I remember seeing is a guy's face outside my patio door.

I woke up, confused, dizzy, and achey. I looked around and all my flowers were gone; I was alone. I sat up and threw my feet over the side of the bed precautious remembering what happened. I looked at the clock and it said 5:30 A.M. I looked around and the mist was gone. I stood up and went outside. Usually I could tell who the last person here was, but nothing. I walked inside and paced back an forth. I stopped, thought about Jacob and nothing; usually I could connect to a persons thoughts, but now nothing. I walked in the bathroom and got really mad. I thought about Seth, Justin, My dad, and my eyes didn't turned orange like they usually did when I was mad; then it hit me. I went in one of my boxes and pulled out a book; it was my great great great grandmothers book; been in the family for generations. I looked for something that looked like the mist; I found it. It said that it was the 'division'. It takes away your powers and is usually harmless, unless you interrupt the process.

"The process?" it said that while you're in your deepest sleep in your happy place it will absorb into your body and you wont feel a thing, but if you wake and touch it, it will burn you and things will go wrong. "Great."

"Hey, are you okay? What was that?"

"AHH!" I jumped up, usually I could hear, feel footsteps and know who it was; this is going to take some getting used to. I looked over and saw Jacob.

"They're gone."

"What are."

"My powers."

"What do you mean?"

"The mist took away my powers." I showed him the book and he understood. "Wait what time is it?"

"12:30 why?"

"They should be here any minute." I got dressed and sat on my bed. Jacob left and said he'd be back in a minute. I was so mad, but didn't even care to make it known. Seth promised he would be here, stupid me actually believed him.

When my patio door opened the little shreds of hope that Seth was coming were shred even more.

"Hey." Jacob said walking in with a really cute and nice smile on his face. He had his left hand behind his back. When he got in front of me, he pulled his hand out from behind his back. He was holding white lily's; one of my favorites; he held them out to me.

"I felt bad that your other ones were destroyed, so I bout you some more." I smiled and accepted them. I stood up and we hugged. This wasn't like a quick friendly hug, this was a husband and wife hug who's wife's mom just died kinda hug. He was so tender, he held me, then gave me a squeeze before he let me go.

"Nicholle?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something, I need to tell you."

"I'm listening."

He took a deep breath, "I love you."

"Nicholle." Emily said walking in my room. She saw the look on my face, but kept talking. "You have to leave now." she grabbed my last bag and my purse and pushed me out the door.

"Jacob." was the last word I could say before I was shoved in a car with two people I did not know. I looked back out the window as the car drove away and saw Jacob standing in the doorway of my room; my old room. Even when he was out of sight and on the freeway I kept my head out the window. My hair was whirling around my face and I didn't care. People were starring at me, I just starred right back. I think I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes we were at a house. It was pretty big, flowers and gardens, and a fountain in the front yard. I looked in the front seat and the woman was looking back at me.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi."

"I'm Amelia, but you can call me Mia."

"Nicholle."

"Yes we know." She said with a smile. We got out of the car and I finally saw what the man looked like. He was tall, muscular, but not heavy set, brown eyes, black hair, and glasses. Mia was shorter, skinny with curves, blue-ish green eyes, light brown-ish hair with little hints of red in there. They made the cutest couple.

"I'm John." he said. So John and Mia. "We're very happy you're with us." I smiled. They helped me carry in my things. It was beautiful on the inside paintings and mirrors on the walls, comfy looking furniture, expensive everything. As we walked around more, I saw a white piano in one room, and a black one in another room. When we got to the stairs I thought I was gonna trip and die on all the stairs. When we finally got to the top we walked three bedrooms down the hall and to the left was my room. I walked in and was in awe. I had a nice big window that had a ledge on the inside with a long cushion on it and a couple pillows on it. A big comfy bed, big closet, and a balcony.

"This is all mine?" I asked.

"Yes." Mia said.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, you're family." I unpacked all my things and sat down on my bed. I dangled my feet over the edge and swooshed them back and forth like little kids do; gripping the edge of my bed and smiling up at the ceiling.

This seems too perfect. It might just be me because I'm not used to such nice things. Or maybe it _is_ too good to be true. I walked out of my room and decided to go exploring. I walked down the hallway and was stopped by John.

"I was looking for you." he said.

"What's up?"

"I thought you should meet my daughter, your sister, Melinda."

"Sure, where is she?" her room down the hall. I followed him down the hall. Her room was two down from mine.

"Hi." she said all squeaky.

"Hey, in Nicholle."

"Melinda, but of course you can call me Mel." she's major preppy! She walked closer and gave me a hug. John walked away, she peaked her head out the door, saw he was gone and pulled me in her room and closed the door.

"Look," she said in a snobby voice, "This is my house, my family, you are not gonna come in here and ruin this for me."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't underestimate me." she opened her door motioned for me to walk out then shut her door. I was fuming, could not believe she said that to me. I walked into my room and slammed my door. A minute there was knock.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed.

"Is everything okay honey?" Mia said.

I opened the door, "Yeah, sorry the wind blew the door shut."

"Oh, that's okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks."

"You hungry dear?" I nodded. "Lunch will be ready in five minutes, wash up and head down."

"Where's the bathroom?" she pointed to one of the huge doors in my room.

"I have my own bathroom?"

"Yes, and over there is your walk in closet." my eyes popped open. I ran, opened the door and actually gasped. As soon as the door opened the light popped on and I saw all these clothes and shoes and accessories. They weren't mine though. I turned around confused.

"That's for you."

"What?"

"Well, we wanted you to have some nice things, we didn't know if you had a lot, hearing your previous living situations and backgrounds, we thought you would like it."

"I do, thank you so very much." I walked closer to her and we hugged. When we parted she had teary eyes. She took a deep breath and left the room smiling. I closed my closet, and walked into my bathroom. It was beautiful, big mirror, sink with the bowl the catches the water, bath with jets in it, glass walk in shower, nice toilet, everything looked brand new. I liked the bath tub the most. It had a bench in it so it was like a hot tub and it had water jets in it so I knew it would be comfortable. There was a big door inside. I walked over and opened it cautiously. It had soaps, lotions, perfumes, bath salts, scrubs, face washes, shampoos, conditioners, any kind of beauty product you could name was in there and in every scent. I washed my hand with a scrubby soap that smelt like warm vanilla sugar.

I dried them, turned off the light and jogged out my door. On the way out I bumped into a guy; I fell back to the floor.

"Sorry." I said trying to get up." he held out a hand and helped me up, I saw his face. He had a goofy look on his face.

"My fault." he said with a smile. "T.J."

"Nicholle." I closed my door and Melinda came walking down the hallway; she saw us.

"What's going on here?" she asked, I rolled my eyes and walked down the hallway. I turned the corner and walked down the steps. I heard clattering so I walked towards it. I saw Mia, John, and a few other people. One was setting the table with food and the other was standing in the corner very still.

"Sit where ever you'd like." Mia said to me. I sat in the first chair I saw. Melinda and T.J. came walking in hand in hand, I guess they're together. She glared at me as they walked by; I just rolled my eyes. They served lunch, the girl and the guy, it smelt so good. I have no idea what it is, but it's delicious. After lunch Mia gives me a tour around the house. She told me about their son.

"You might want to watch out for him." she warned me.

"Why?" I asked scared.

"Well, he is our child," she paused I leaned in, "we gave him up when he was five and welcomed him back when he was fourteen. He is…troubled."

"Troubled?"

"Yes, we don't really like to talk about it because we blame ourselves." and with that she left me to myself. I decided to go outside and check out the outside. I saw a wind chime hanging on the front porch. It started moving on its own. I didn't touch it, there was _no _wind and no explanation. Mia came rushing out the door.

"I think your wind chime is broken." I said

"A wind chime broken? Wind chimes cant break silly."

"But it's moving, and there's no wind. I didn't touch it, you didn't touch it, there's no wind moving it, it doesn't make sense." this thing was moving like crazy.

She stood still, "If you stand still you can feel the wind." I stood still, "See?"

"Oh, ok I feel it now." I lied. Even if I did feel the wind, it would be blowing our hair and the trees around; you couldn't even hear any of it. She smiled, got in her car, and drove off. She seemed in a rush. I starred at the wind chime for a minute, it looked very familiar. I shrugged it off and went out to the back of the house. I crunched on the cold wet grass until I saw big trees. It looked creepy, but so cool. I didn't hesitate any longer to go in. A few minutes in I saw 5 deer, three babies, a white tailed female, and a male, yellow birds, blue birds, red birds and multi colored birds, and a few bunnies, chipmunks, and squirrels ran around happily. I heard a few branches break, but I hadn't stepped on any branches, just dirt, grass and a few twigs. I turned around and no one, nothing was there. I looked all around me and couldn't find the victim. I kept on walking just enjoying the breeze, the rustling of the trees and the fresh air. I found a huge log laying on its side in the ground, I sat on it and I felt at home. I've always felt more safe and at home in the woods than in an actual home; even when I was a little girl and my mom was home for a few days at a time. I loved her, but it never felt right. I laid down on my right side and relaxed, then I shifted to my back and quickly fell asleep.

[**IN THE DREAM**]

I'm with Jacob.

"I love you so much." he said to me.

"I love you too." I said. We moved in closer. We were sitting on a bad holding hands. I didn't recognize the room, but I really think it was Jacobs room. He laid back and I laid back half way on his bare chest and half way off of him. We just laid there, I had my hand on his warm chest.

"If you wake up don't get scared." he said looking at me.

"What? What are you talking about, why would I be scared?"

"Just trust me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My eyes fluttered open, I was suddenly aware of how warm it was. The log was soft; and moving as if breathing; this was not a log. I sat up slowly and saw a dog? It wasn't a dog. A wolf? If it was a wolf, it was 5x the normal size! It sat up on its butt. I stood up and could not look away. It looked like a boy. He lifted one of his front paws and his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. I stepped forward and shook his paw. I wasn't really afraid of him. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put a finger on it. He pulled his paw down out of my hand and his claws cut me. I saw his attention slip past me I turned around and saw someone standing there. I turned back to the wolf and he looked quickly at me then jumped up over me and his back paw hit me in the head and knocked me out.

I woke up outside, alone, cold and in pain. I tried to sit up, but fell back over. My head my hand ached. I zigzagged, stumbling, my way back to the house and fell in the front door.

Nicholle!" Mia shouted. She rushed to me, "What happened? Where were you? Are you okay?"

"My…head." I tried to whisper. "My..hand." she picked up my bloody hand, I saw I had three huge long scratches on it, I would need stitches. I used my right hand and felt my head, I pulled my hand down and saw it was bloody. I felt through my hair and I felt a big gash and a few scratches in my head.

"Come on, were going to the hospital." John said. He helped me up and Melinda held the door open for me.

"I'm sorry." she said. She was sincere; she actually meant it. I looked at her then Mia rushed me out of the door. We got in the car and drove off. I closed my eyes ready to pass out, but Mia shook me.

"No I'm sorry, but you have to stay awake." she said, I groaned.

"How much farther?" I asked.

"Were about five minutes away." John said, he was speeding. When we got there they rushed me inside. I was immediately put in a room and a doctor came in. The nurse took my blood pressure, weight, height, and temperature. The doctor washed off my hand, stitched it up, put an ointment on it to keep it from getting infected, put a gauze on it, and wrapped it in an ace bandage and then a black Velcro brace. He washed the blood off my head and the surrounding area. Took a flashlight to see better, stitched up the gash, and scratches, put the ointment on it, put on a few gauzes and wrapped it in a few ace bandages.

"What were you doing? How did this happen?" The doctor asked me.

"I was just walking outside in the backyard-"

"The backyard?

"Yeah,…. the backyard. I wanted to explore the outside of the house I saw the trees and so I walked back. I…tripped over something. When I fell I scratched my hand and hit my head on a tree."

"I wanna keep you over night for observations and to make sure you're okay."

"But, today's my first day here, I'm supposed to go to school tomorrow."

"Your wellbeing is much more important, sweetie." Mia said with a smile.

"Can I at least go home to get a few things?"

"We'll get them for you, what do you need?"

"Pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, my purse, and a toothbrush."

"Ok sweetie, we'll be right back." they left.

"So doc,"

"Yes?"

"Will I be going to school on Monday?"

"If everything goes right, yes."

"Can I sleep in my own pajamas tonight?"

"Yes."

"Can I have outside food?"

"Yes."

"Can I use that phone?"

"Yes." I reached over and realized I didn't even know their phone number.

"Crap."

"Don't know the number?"

"No." I shook my head.

"We have very good food in the cafeteria."

"Hospital food?"

"No, this is cafeteria food, the cafeteria or hospital doesn't make it, we have vendors that come here. They already have their kitchen spots set up and people come in and you pick what you want, pay at the end and eat."

"Oh, ok."

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Chicken?"

"I will have someone bring you, chicken fingers, french fries, ketchup, bar b q sauce, and a Lipton lemon ice tea, okay?"

"Oh my god, you have no idea how good that sounds!"

"Great, I'll be back soon." I nodded and he left. I got up and looked out my window. It was raining, and I had leafless trees outside my window. It reminded me of the night that Jacob came and we kissed. The good times, I don't know why, but I was kinda expecting him to call or text me and see if I was okay; you know just check up or even just say hi. I sat in the chair and just looked out the window. I missed Jacob, I didn't even miss Seth. I was mad at him, furious, and yet I couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. It was Mia and John.

"We brought your things, hun." Mia said. She set everything on my bed, I reached in my purse and pulled out my cell phone. I had a few missed calls and texts, and a voice mail. I went to contacts and made a new one.

"I need your numbers." I said to them. I got each of their cells, the house, and they gave me Melinda's.

"Is there anything else you need from us?"

"I think I'm okay."

"Okay, we'd love to stay, but we have work this morning."

"This morning? What time is it?"

"12:25."

"Wow, I didn't realize I was passed out for that long."

"You hungry?"

"The doctor already left to bring me some chicken, fries, and ice tea."

"That's good, call one of us when you wake up, and we'll come get you after work." John said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." John said.

"Sweet dreams." Mia said. She kissed me on the forehead and they left. I put my bags on the table and sat on my bed with my phone. I read my text's, one from Angie, one from Jocelyn, one from Tati, and one from Jacob. I had three missed calls, one from Jacob, one from Tati, and one from Adam. I listened to my voicemails , I had one from Adam, and one from Jacob. Adam's said that he was worried about me because he hasn't heard from me. Jacob's said that he missed me, wanted to know if I was okay, and he wanted to see me. I decided to type a text but send it to both Tati, and Adam,

_**Hey, im okay, don't really have much time to talk, but I promise I'll call tomorrow! (:**_ . they both texted me back:

_Ok =) _. I went to Jacob's contact in my phone and starred at it, I eventually hit call.

"Hello?" he asked tiredly. I sat there waiting for the right moment to talk. "Hello?"

"Jake?" I asked. He was silent.

"Nicholle?"

"Hi."

"How is everything out there, are you okay?"

"Um, things are okay I guess, im actually in the hospital."

"Are you okay?" his question seemed rushed.

"Yeah, I think."

"Where are you, I'm coming to see you."

"Jacob, its too late."

"Too late for what? I need to make sure your okay!" he sounded worried. I didn't say anything. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Why don't you want me to be there?"

"It's not that I don't want you here it's just that, its late at night, I don't know when visiting hours are over, and I don't even know the address here."

"Ask you doctor."

"I don't know where he is, he went to get me something to eat and I haven't seen him since." my door opened, it was my doctor. "Jake hold on."

"Nicholle I've got some bad news, the cafeteria is closed." he said.

"Okay, since you don't want hospital food, do you have someone that can bring you something to eat?"

"I'll bring you something." Jacob said.

"Yes." I replied to the doctor.

"Ok good."

"Oh, what's the address here?"

"4530 Needle road Seattle, Washington."

"Ok, thank you."

"Anything else you need, just hit that red button." I looked to where he was pointing and said, "Okay."

"Jacob?"

"I'm here, I heard the address. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't really know what food places area around and I don't know what's open."

"If I find something I'll just order."

"Okay."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay.

"Bye." we hung up. I turned on the T.V and texted Jocelyn and Angie. I looked up once and saw that we had been text for over an hour! It didn't feel anywhere near as long as that! I went in the bathroom connected with my room and put my pajamas on, I heard the door to my room open and close, I just assumed it was my doctor or a nurse here to take my blood pressure or temperature. I opened my door and saw a panic stricken Jacob. He crossed the floor in two long strides and wrapped me up in a hug.

"Oww." I said, he let me go.

"I'm so sorry." he gave me a more gentler hug and I loved it.

"Hi." I said smiling when we pulled apart, he smiled.

"So what happened to you?"

"I…," I stood up and started to walk over to the table where the food was. "I tripped."

"You tripped?"

"Mhm." he stood up and grabbed my arm, and pulled me back down on the bed next to him.

"Nicholle," he starred deep into my eyes.

My stomach growled, "Can I at least eat first, please?"

"Yes." he got up and put the contents of the bags on the table. There was so much food.

"Holy food!"

"Well, I didn't know what you liked or how hungry you were so I got one of everything."

"Aww, how sweet are you. How much do I owe you?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So where did you go?"

"It was a place kinda like Arby's I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah." he chuckled.

"Is there anything with cheese in there?"

"Yup!" he unwrapped a few packages until he found one, he handed it to me. I unwrapped it fully and took a bite.

"Mmm, it's so good!" I took another bite and he laughed at me.

"You eat like me." he chuckled.

"Shut up." I said laughing. He handed me a cold cup. I tried to take a sip, but nothing came out. I sucked a little bit harder and I finally got some, it was a vanilla milkshake, my favorite!

"I love vanilla milkshakes!"

"Good." we ate in silence for a minute, we were hungry. After I finished my sandwich, he brought over one of the bags and told me to pick one. I looked in and there were mozzarella sticks and curly fries.

"How about this." I said. I grabbed the bag went over to the table looked in the other bag, grabbed the other orders of curly fries and set them on the table. I everything out of the other bag and just emptied the curly fries and mozzarella sticks in the one bag and put everything else in the other bag. "If you want something, just reach you hand in, grab one, and eat it."

"Great, idea!" I laughed. I put the bag next to us on my bed. We finished eating and there was no food left.

"I can't believe we ate all that!" he said.

"We? I can't believe _you _ate all that!" we laughed. He threw away all the bags, wrappers, and napkins. I went in my bathroom and washed my hands. I sat at the head of my bed and pulled the covers up over my legs to my waist.

"Now, it's time to talk." Jacob said. There was a knock and my doctor walked in.

"Medicine time." he said. I smiled at Jacob and grabbed the water and medicine from his hands.

"What is it?"

"Just some pain killers. Your spending the night here with her, right?" he said the second sentence to Jacob. Jacob looked at me and I looked at him.

"Yes, I am." he replied protectively.

"Good, you'll need to keep an eye on her, because of her head. Wake her up every three hours and when you wake her up press the red button and keep her up so the nurse can come in and take her blood pressure and temperature."

"Ok, will do." I took my medicine and the doctor left.

"You're gonna stay with me?" I asked him.

"Of, course." I smiled. "No more changing the subject." he said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What really happened."

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"No, I mean, I'm not sure if what happened is really real, or what?"

"Well, what do you think happened?" he asked with precaution, like he was afraid of the answer.

"You have to promise me you will not tell a sole what I'm a bout to say!"

"I promise."

"It was a wolf." he closed his eyes as if he knew it was coming. "I was sleeping on a big tree log that fell over, and when I woke up I was laying on the stomach of it. Before I woke up I had a weird dream though." he looked up quickly. "It was us. We were in this room sitting on a bed, I didn't recognize the room, but I had a strong feeling that it was your room and your bed. Then you said, "I love you so much." and I said, "I love you too." Then we moved in closer. We were sitting on the bed holding hands. You laid back and I laid back half way on your bare chest and half way off of you. We just laid there, I had my hand on your warm chest. Then you told me, "If you wake up don't get scared." then I said, "What? What are you talking about, why would I be scared?" and you said, "Just trust me.". This wasn't any ole wolf though. It was HUGE! I mean oh my god huge. He was really cute though, he reminded me a lot of you for some reason. I felt like when I looked it it's eyes I was looking in your eyes. I didn't know if it was a guy, but I call it a guy. Then he lifted his paw, cocked his head to the side and his long tongue flopped out the side of its mouth. I held his paw in my hand and the someone or something was behind me, his attention turned to it then he dropped his paw from my hand, his claws cut my hand." I lifted my hand and moved it a little. "Then when he jumped to run after that thing, his paw kicked me in the head and I got knocked out and fell back down HARD on the log. I was laying there passed out for hours.

**[Jacob point of view]**

I wanted to tell her so badly! I wanted to tell her the wolf was me, that I had done this to her, but I knew now is not the time for that. I couldn't stand to look at her this way, it hurt me so much inside to know that she is like this because of me; I did this to her! I leaned forward and rested my hands and head in her lap. She put her hands on my head and ran her fingers through my hair. It felt so good; god I love her. I know this is wrong, but I can't live without her! I got up and kissed her. I kneeled right in front of her on her bed and put my hands on the sides of her face. I could restrain anymore.

"Jacob." she tried to say, but I wouldn't stop to let her talk. She tried to shove me away, but I wouldn't let her.

"Stop it." I murmured. She gave in and kissed me back again. We were like that for a long time. Finally I was done and I let her go. She fell back into her pillow and was smiling looking at the ceiling. She was out of breath, but still chuckling a little.

**[Regular Nicholle point of view]**

I fell back and was amazed! This was new, different.

"Jacob, Black!" I sat up and leaped forward a little. Our foreheads were touching. "What are you DOING TO ME? He laughed.

"What? I just wanted to show you something." he said with a sweet smile on his face.

"You, know what you do to me!" the door opened without a knock and me and Jacob separated, it was a nurse.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"We, got a reading of your heat rate out there, it was beating so fast I had to come in and check on you." she put that thing on my finger and took my pulse, then took my blood pressure and temperature. I looked at Jacob the whole time. He licked his lips and we heard my pulse getting faster, he smiled and laughed. I closed my eyes embarrassed. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jacob relaxing in the recliner chair watching TV. he looked so peaceful, and I loved it. I head my heart beat slowing down. He looked over at me then the machine. He looked at me once more smiled and looked back at the TV. I laid there relaxed and at peace.

"Okay, everything looks normal." the nurse said. "Try not to get so excited."

"Sorry, it was his fault." I said looking at Jacob. She turned around and looked at him, he smiled.

"I bet it was." she said. She said smiling at him. "Tone it done, we don't want any complications." she said to him.

"Will, do." she left. He stood up took off his shirt and bit his bottom lip, it started again.

"Nurse!" I yelled. He sat down let go of his lip when she walked in. She looked at him.

"Never mind." I said. She gave Jacob a suspicious look. She backed out of the room. "Your horrible Jacob black."

"But cha love meh." I laughed.

"Anything good on?"

"Nope."

"If I give you some money will you go in the gift shop and get a deck of cards, or a board game?"

"Sure." he jumped up and walked to the door.

"Wait, the money." he left before I could finish talking. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I didn't expect to fall asleep, but it happened.

I opened my eyes and Jacob was sitting in his recliner watching TV.

"Hello sleeping beauty." he said with a smile.

"Hi. How long was I out for?"

"Hour and a half."

"Sorry, I didn't expect to fall asleep."

"Don't apologize, you were tired."

"So, you ready to play?"

"Hell yeah!" he jumped up and walked towards me, I kicked my foot out and put it on his bare chest to stop him.

"Not that way. I meant what you bought at the gift shop."

"Oh. You sure?" she said and licked his lips. He grabbed my foot and massaged it.

"Stop." I breathed.

"What I couldn't hear you." my pulse sped up, the nurse walked in quietly.

"Stop." I tried to say again, gripping my sheets.

"I knew it was your fault." The nurse said to him. Quickly he dropped my foot and sat down. My foot hit the edge of the bottom of the bed.

"Oww!" I called out. I lifted my foot and saw that it was bleeding. It had a long gash on it. The nurse rushed out, grabbed some wipes, gauze, crème, and an ankle brace. She put everything on my foot then left.

"I'm so sorry baby!" Jacob said kneeling on the ground next to my bed. I gave him a quick look then looked back at the TV. and flipped the channel.


	6. Chapter 6

I started choking, but I couldn't do anything about it. Then I fell to the floor with as loud thud.

"What is she doing in there?" Mel said.

"Nothing don't worry about it." I yelled through the wall.

"I didn't say anything." She said back.

"Yes you did I heard you." she walked in my room. "You asked what I was doing in here."

"No I didn't. I thought that."

"Oh."

"How'd you know?"

"I guess I just assumed you were going to say something and answered."

"Mhm." she looked at me. "You're better."

"What?"

"They're back aren't they."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Sus poderes?" **[Your powers?]**

"No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando." **[I have no idea what you're talking about.]**

"What?"

"What what?"

"I don't speak Spanish."

"You just did."

"That's all I know."

"Out of all the words why is Sus poderes the only ones you know?"

"I gotta go finish getting ready. You should start." she said with a smile then left.

I locked my door and went into my bathroom. I took a shower careful of my bandages and everything. I got out dried off and put on a silk bathrobe that I found hanging on a hook just outside the shower. I dried and straightened my hair, then I crimped random pieces of hair and put on my makeup. The last thing I put on was my clothes. I heard the door bell ring and limped down the steps to answer the door. Halfway down Mel beet me to the door and let Jacob in.

"Hello." he said and walked past her starring at me.

"You look good." Mel said to him.

"Thank you." he met me on the steps kissed me lightly, scooped me up and carried me back up the steps to my room.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I just wanted to help." I smiled at him and he sat down on my bed.

"You look handsome tonight."

"Thank you. So far you look..descent."

"Descent?"

"Your right half way descent." I smacked his arm.

"I'm kidding. You always look stunning." I kissed him then went back in my bathroom, he followed me.

"You like my room and bathroom?"

"Yeah, we should try out that bathtub with the jets in it sometime."

"We should, huh?"

"Mhm."

"Maybe.." I said and winked at him. He fell back into the wall and took a deep breath. "Calm down there."

"I can't help it. I'm a guy and you know what you do to me."

"Well, hey I'm a girl I cant help it. Now help me find something to wear."

"This should be fun." he went into my closet and picked out a low cut strapless dark purple dress. "This."

"That?" he nodded. "Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe something less revealing?"

"I think it's perfect. It's a little above the knee, low cut, strapless, has a slit on the left side, purple, and would look amazing on you!"

"Thank you. But what about this one?" I picked out a black dress that stopped a little below my knees, had criss-cross straps in the back, the top was fitting and the bottom went lose.

"That ones good too."

"Which one makes you want me more?"

"Black." I put the black one in my closet. "What are you doing?"

"You don't need anymore distractions tonight." I went in my bathroom and put on the purple dress. I looked in the mirror and I looked beautiful. I'm not the type to wear dresses a lot, but I think I clean up pretty nice. I opened the door slowly, Jacob was looking at me, and I walked out.

"What do you think?" I asked and spun slowly in a circle.

"Wow." he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him. "You look gorgeous," he gave me a kiss, "Ravishing," he gave me another kiss, "Stunning," he gave me a kiss, "Beautiful."

"Thank you." I said blushing and bursting with love.

"Did you open your gift?"

"No, I will now." I grabbed my purse and took out a black velvet box. I opened it, it had a necklace, pair of earrings and a bracelet in it.

"Jacob.." I said taken off guard.

"Let me help you." he hooked on my bracelet and necklace.

"I cant except these."

"Why not?"

"Because, I couldn't imagine how much you spent on all of this, and I don't want our relationship to be based on materialistic things, and I couldn't give you something like this in return."

"You don't get it, you already do give me something like this in return, your smile, your attitude, your personality, your love, everything!" he grabbed the left earring and put it in my ear then slid the back on, he brushed my hair back a little and kissed me lightly on my neck and top of my shoulder. I turned around and kissed him. He sat on my bed and I sat on his lap, with my left leg kneeled to the right of him and my right leg kneeled to the left of him. I kept kissing him and as he laid down I moved with him in unison. He tried to roll me over, but I wouldn't let him.

"Babe I cant mess up my hair." I said when I pulled away slightly.

"Ugh."

"All in good time." I whispered. I could hear Mel in her room about to walk down here.

"Stop." I said and sat up, Mel's coming."

"How do you know?"

"They came back." I whispered lightly in his ear.

"They did?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I said with a smile and nodded.

"That's great!" there was a knock.

"Just a sec." I said and looked in the mirror quickly. I smoothed out parts of my hair and answered the door. "Yeah?"

"We're leaving in five minutes."

"Ok."

"Beautiful earrings."

"Thank you." she smiled and walked down the hallway. I strapped on silver high heels, put my phone and some money in my silver clutch, grabbed Jacob's hand and we walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"Nicholle, you look beautiful." Mia said.

"Thank you."

"Wherever did you get your jewelry?"

"It was a gift from Jacob."

"Very pretty." I smiled.

"I hope I'm not over dressed?"

"No, just perfect."

"Are we ready?" John asked. I nodded.

We walked outside and I saw the unthinkable; a limo. Were we really going somewhere that fancy? Do they have places that fancy in Seattle? They have money for all this? _PLUS _the fancy dinner?

"I hope you don't mind riding with us, Jacob?" John asked him.

"Not at all." Jacob replied politely. Mia got in first, then John, Mel, me and then Jacob. The driver drove.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"A special little Italian restaurant."

"Must be fancy."

"Yes. We even have celebrities come here sometimes."

"Celebrities? Here?" Mel nodded with a huge grin. "Like, hot guy celebrities?" I asked her quietly.

"Exactly." she said smiling.

"Mmm." I looked over and Jacob was looking at us suspiciously. Melinda and I laughed.

I couldn't believe that Melinda and I were getting along so well. I don't think she could either. I looked out the window as we were driving, I could see everyone looking at us and I laughed at their facial expressions.

_**[Back in La Push][Emily's P.O.V]**_

Sam was walking around the house looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"Where's Jacob?"

"Oh you didn't know? He's with Nicholle tonight."

"What? You knew about this and didn't stop him or let me know?"

"Sam, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? You know exactly why it's a big deal!"

"We don't know for sure though!"

"Pretty dam close!"

"Well, until I see 100% proof that they are, I'm approving her for him. And plus, isn't it Billy's job to worry about _his _son?" he didn't say anything. He blinked once and walked away.

_**[Reg. Nicholle P.O.V]**_

We got to the restaurant soon, it was pretty crowded. There were a few limos and I could see that I was no where near underdressed. We got out of the limo, and into the restaurant.

"I feel like everyone is starring at us." I whispered.

"Not at us, you and your filé minguon over there." she said nodding to Jacob. I looked at him, and he looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, I mean um, should we leave?" I meant meaning Jacob and myself.

"No, don't be silly." John said. Jacob put his arm around my shoulder until we were seated at our table. We were at a square-ish table, right in the middle it seemed, we were given menus. I couldn't read a lot of it, so I had some help from Mel and Jake.

'guess he's good for something else besides in the bed.' Mel though. I starred at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something." she looked worried like I heard her.

'I know you can hear me.' she thought. I looked at her again.

"Sorry did you say something?" I asked her.

"No." she said with a smile. 'so you can hear me!'

'now's not the time for this.' I thought back.

'fine, but when we get home-'

'we'll talk.' we looked at each other and smiled.

We ordered our food and while we were waiting I could hear the wind. I looked around trying to find an open window, there were none. I put what I was hearing into Jacob's mind. He jumped a little, I guess I caught him off guard. He looked like he knew what it was.

"Would you please excuse me, where's the restroom?"

"Certainly, they are down the hallway by the kitchen."

"Thank you." he walked off normally.

'I'll be right back, please don't listen in.' he thought to me as he was walking away.

'okay, I promise.' I thought back.

'thank you.'

What was going on that I couldn't listen. Because he said not to, it made me want to so much more, but I didn't because I want him to be able to trust me. A few minutes later he returned with a distressed look on his face.

'Everything alright?' I thought.

'Just fine.' when he sat down I grabbed his hand. He looked at my face and could see my worried look.

'I'm fine.' he thought, then smiled at me. I smiled my best convincing smile, but inside tearred up. There's something he's not telling me. Ever since that day in La push, I could tell he's keeping a secret. We received our food and ate with conversation. John and Mia asking Jacob questions, checking him out like normal parents would. There were laughs, some what awkward moments, but me and Mel always knew how to get out of them. At the end of the night the driver drove us back home, we walked inside the house. Mia and John retired to the T.V in the living, lounging on the couch content with one another. Mel went into her room and Jacob and I went into my room.

"Do you mind if I change?" I asked.

"Do you mind if I watch?" he asked playfully with a smile.

"Yes."

"Well, no go ahead and change." I took off my shoes, grabbed pajama pants and a tank top, it gets chilly here at night. I laid my dress on a chair and sat on my bed with Jacob. I could feel he was hot.

"Here I'll open my window."

"No, you don't have to." he said but I had already opened it. I sat down right there on my cushioned window ledge. I looked out the window, the wind was blowing and it swirled my hair around my face. I looked back at Jacob.

'ugh this is gonna be hard.' he thought to himself. I started twirling my hair between my fingers, getting nervous.

"Jacob."

"Yeah."

"I'm ready."

"Ready for?"

"To say it."

"It?"

"Yes." I said smiling.

"Jacob, I l-"

"Wait."

"What?" he walked over to me, he sat in front of me.

"I need to say something first."

"It can wait, I need to say it."

"Before you say it you need to listen, it will change what you say."

"Then don't say it." I started tearing up.

"I have to." I looked out my window and covered my eyes. "Nicholle, honey, this isn't gonna happen."

'I knew it.' I thought. "Looks like mom and dad get what they want."

"What?"

"They want me to break it off with you. Was it because of tonight, at the restaurant?"

"Yes."

"But I didn't listen."

"It's not you-"

"Oh don't even! You know you're something else. You were with me through thick and thin, you were with me at the hospital, you tell me you love me, I get ready to say it and you break it off?"

"Will you let me explain."

"No I wont, your just like Seth."

"Now wait a minute! I was there when he wasn't!"

"But this hurts more. You've hurt me more than he ever has or even could." by this point I was sobbing. I was one of those lucky people that didn't look too ugly when they cried. "That's the difference between us, I wasn't gonna do it, I wasn't gonna do this to you because they don't want us together. You should go."

He let out a sigh and looked down, "Okay."

"Can I at least have a hug though?"

"Of course." I kneeled forward and hugged him trying to suck up the last of him.

"Your telling me your not gonna miss me or this?"

"Of course I am." he looked like he was gonna cry and that made ma cry even harder.

"I love you Jacob black." I whispered in his right ear and with my right hand I played with the hair on the back of his head.

"I love you too." he said shaky. We let go and I walked him downstairs to the door. I didn't care what my face looked like. I opened the door he walked out and stood on the other side looking at me, he gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked away. I closed the door, ran upstairs to my room, and sat back on my window. I watched him walk to his car, before he got in he starred at me for a minute, then he got in turned on his car and drove off. I sat there for a while.

"Okay he's gone, now spill." Mel said barging into my room. I kept starring out my window. She sat in front of me where he had sat.

"Hey, Nick what's wrong?" she said when she saw my face.

"He broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know." she gave me a long hug. When she let go, she grabbed my big furry blanket off my bed and covered me up with it.

"I don't want you to freeze to death, before we get to hang out and be sisters." she said smiling, trying to cheer me up.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I've had a change of heart. I can go back to my old ways if you want."

"No thanks." I said with a smile.

"Good, because I don't want to."

"Looks like mom and dad, got what they wanted."

"Yeah, but that's not fair."

"I know, but what can I do?"

"Use your stuff or whatever." she said wiggling her fingers

"It doesn't really work that way." I said with a laugh.

"Well, I'll leave you alone to your thoughts." she said and left.

And alone I was. If I ever needed a friend it would be now.

'Tati.' I thought.

'what the hell?' I heard her.

'Tati it's me.'

'how am I hearing you?'

'don't worry about it. I have kinda a stupid question.'

'just add it to the list.' she laughed. I wish I could laugh.

'can you come over tomorrow.'

'yeah.'

'please I can't take sarcasm right now.'

'I'm not being sarcastic. My dad's goin out there for a job thingy.'

'so you'll go with?'

'yeah.'

'he'll let you?'

'yeah to come see you!'

'okay good.'

'you don't sound so happy, trouble in paradise?'

Second person that said that!

'this is not paradise! I mean sure they, scratch that, my sister is nice, and they're rich but it's missing a few things.'

'I noticed Jacob wasn't on that list.'

'yeah well I'm gonna go to bed, see ya tomorrow!'

'wait-' I was done talking, thinking. I put my ipod in my speakers and the first song that played was "I never told you" by Colbie Caillat. Jacob's face was ironed in my mind. The face where he was about to cry, but he wouldn't let himself. If he wanted to cry and didn't want to break up with me, why did me?

SAM! I can't believe it, it was probably him. John did say that Sam asked them to adopt me, why? I need to figure this out. I took a deep breath and walked downstairs and stood in the door way of the living room. I didn't say a word, I didn't make a sound.

"Nicholle?" Mia said after she jumped a little.

"Why? Why did Sam want you to adopt me?" Mia and John looked at each other.

"Come sit dear." Mia said. I sat on the automin in front of them. "This isn't our place to tell you, we can't tell you everything, but we can tell you some things. He wanted us to adopt you because Melinda is your sister."

"What?"

"Well, half sister." John corrected.

"What?" I repeated.

"You have the same mom, but different dad's."

"So Melinda lied to me?"

"She doesn't know."

"What do you mean she doesn't know? She told me she was abused until she was 10 by him."

"She was given up from the first day she was born."

"And yes until she was ten." John added looking down.

"What's the odds that we would both have abusive fathers. And how did Sam find you guys?"

"I think you should talk to Sam about all of this."

"Oh believe me I will."

"Oh and Nicholle."

"Yeah."

"Don't tell Melinda, she's not ready for something like this."

"Fine." I walked up stairs to my room.

I sat on my bed and pulled my knees up into my chest. I wanted to bawl, bawl like a baby. But I didn't want to cry over a guy, especially him. He's right, after everything we've been through, I shouldn't like him, I shouldn't cry over him. I just need to go to sleep, and wake up tomorrow and hang out with Tatiana.

When I woke up, I kinda forgot about the whole Jacob thing, but then I could hear Melinda's thoughts and I remembered. All the feelings from last night came back all at once like one huge bomb in my chest, squeezing my lungs so I couldn't breath. I started hyperventilating, actually more like freaking out because I couldn't breath. I started moving around frantically trying to find air in my non moving lungs. Luckily my feet banged on the walls a few times and Melinda walked in. seeing me on the bed, she rushed to my side and tried to help me.

"Take deep breaths, in and out. Go slow. C'MON, YOU CAN DO THIS!" she said loud motivating me. I slowly started to calm down, and I started coughing. She went in my bathroom and got me a glass of water. She force fed it to me, if I couldn't breath before, choking on water _now_ didn't help. She grabbed me and made me stand up. She rubbed the front of my neck and it helped me swallow the water, kinda. I let out a huge cough-up-a-lung-cough, and with it, out came water. I started to breath again. I starred at her. In the matter of seconds, I went from breathing, to hyperventilating, to choking, to not breathing, to kinda breathing. I took a deep breath.

"You okay?" she asked me. I starred at her, 'you okay?'? really, that's what she asked me?

"Fine." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, did I make it worse?"

"No, you only just CHOKED ME WITH WATER!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" she said quickly while her face turned bright red.

"It's okay, it's not like I died."

She looked down. "Come with me." she said and led me downstairs. She sat me down on the couch and said, "Hold on." she went in the kitchen, I heard a microwave, cabinets opening and closing, and something I couldn't describe. She came back in with a tray in her hands. On the tray was two cups of hot chocolate, a bag of jumbo marshmallows, and two cans of the spray cool whip. She put two marshmallows in my cup, then squirted a big swirly thing of cool whip on top; she did the same thing for hers.

"Every time I went through a bad break up, Carrie would make this for me and homemade galletas **[cookies]**."

"Carrie?"

"Our cook. I told her it was an emergency, she's making you a batch of chocolate chip cookies now."

"That's so sweet of her."

"Well, it is her job."

"Way to sound like a rich, stuck up, snob!" I said and pushed her shoulder a little.

"Sorry, its an old habit. My friends are like that, I started acting like it too, until you came and snapped me back to reality."

"My pleasure to give you a snap, I can do it again anytime you forget."

"Drink up before it gets cold." I took a sip and licked the cool whip off my top lip.

_**DING-DONG**_

I set my cup down and got up when Melinda pulled me back down.

"I've got it!" a man said.

"That's Jeffery, he cleans the house and answers the door."

"Okay." I sat back down and took another sip of my hot chocolate.

"Ms. Santiago, there's a here for you." Jeffery said.

"Thank you Jefery, could you send her in?"

"As you wish." I set down my cup and stood up embracing myself for an attack.

"Nicholle!" Tatiana squealed.

"Hey, Tati!" she gave me a huge hug. "Tati, this is my sister Melinda. Mel, this is Tatiana."

"Hi, its nice to meet you." Melinda said to Tati.

"Encantada **[Nice to meet you.]**. Wow Nikki, you have a nice house here."

"Yeah, it is kinda amazing."

"And a butler!"

"And a cook."

"I'm surprised your not fat already. You have someone to cook you whatever you want, someone to clean the house for you, do you do anything?" she said with a laugh.

"Just get my heart broken."

"What?"

"Jacob broke up with me."

"Aww, sweetie I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I kinda saw it coming, but I never actually thought it would happen."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You're already doing it." I said with a smile, she gave me a hug and smiled.

"Why don't I spend the night?"

"You'd be allowed?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that'd be great."

"Do you think you parents would be okay with it?" I asked Melinda.

"_Our _parents probably wont."

"Great, then it's settled."

"She just said your parents wouldn't be okay with it." Tati said.

"Then your staying." I said. Tatiana looked at the T.V. then she looked back and forth between me and Melinda.

"You know, you guys look alike." Tatiana said.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys actually look like siblings! I know that your not, but, wow."

"Okay, stop!" I picked up my hot chocolate and took a sip.

'later' I thought to Tatiana. She nodded slightly and grabbed a cookie.

"So Mel, when's the beau getting here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just assumed he would be coming over."

"Oh, um later."

"Okay. Tati, let me give you the tour!" I took her around the parts of the house that I knew.

We went in my bedroom and sat on my bed.

"So how you doin'?" she asked me.

"Not good, I'm a wreck." I said and tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Whoa." she said starring at my ear.

"What?" I asked and stupidly turned my head trying to look at my ear. She laughed at me.

"Nice earring." I pulled it out of my ear and looked at it.

"Oh." I said and looked down.

I felt in my other ear and there wasn't an earring in it. I remember taking off my jewelry last night.

"Jacob gave them to me. Along with the necklace and bracelet over there." she got up and walked over to my dresser, she picked up the jewelry and sat on my bed with them.

"They're so beautiful." she said admiring my jewelry. "Why did he brake up with you?"

"I don't even know. He kept asking me to let him explain, but I wouldn't let him. I just sat there crying, he started to cry, but wouldn't let himself put down his guard."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I wanna talk to him so badly, but I know it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Maybe you should call him." she said with a smile.

"Really?" she nodded. "But what if it hurts?"

"Well…"

"Okay fine, fine I'll do it." I grabbed my phone and looked at the screen; it made me smile. Tatiana leaned forward and looked at my screen.

"See you guys look happy together."

"We were. Or at least I thought we were."

"Call." she said and pushed the phone close to me. I tapped through my menus and found Jacobs contact. I hit call and it rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?" his scratchy, tired, sore voice said.

"Hi." I said with a breath. The line was quiet.

"Um, I uh, hi." I looked around my room. "I'm surprised to be hearing your voice."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I called."

"How are you?"

"How do you think?"

"Right, dumb question." this conversation is so awkward.

"Okay." I said loudly. "Let me just get to it. I, I wanted to give you a chance to explain."

"Really?" he asked hopeful.

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Don't… alright? I'm doing this for my sanity, trust me."

He cleared his throat, "Right."

"One hour, pub that we passed last night, and bring Paul."

"Paul?"

"He'll know what it means."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye." I held on the line a little extra then hung up. I looked up at Tatiana.

"Calm down, try to go back to normal color." I leaned over and saw in the mirror my eyes were a light purple; worried/anxious.

"Sorry. Get ready."

"For?"

"Well, I kinda pimped you out."

"Pimped me out?"

"Yeah, his friend Paul saw us in the library when Jacob kissed me, and I had to keep him quiet so, I asked him what I could do for him. He said he didn't know so I asked if he had a girlfriend, he said no, I showed him your picture and said I could get you to talk to him."

"WHAT?" she said standing up.

"Just, just don't overreact until you see what he looks like." I thought the image of him and showed her; her face lit up with ecstasy. "So…?" I asked and made the image go away, she shot me a glance.

"Help me get ready!" we laughed.

I touched up her hair and makeup, her clothes were fine. I went in my closet and had a dilemma.

"Now I know were goin to a café and all, but do I play it more casual or go for a heart stopper?"

"Do you have one in the middle?"

"I don't even know, I haven't had a chance to even look through all my clothes." I said with a laugh at the end.

I walked through a little and riffled through everything.

"I found it!" I said excitedly. I pulled it up and walked out. "This is perfect." I said smiling.

"Oh yeah." she said.

The outfit was a short black pencil skirt that stopped above my knees, a low cut crème colored no sleeved shirt that had ruffles around the neckline, and an open front blazer that had elbow length sleeves. I curled my hair, did my make up, and put on long necklaces. I put on my earrings and bracelet that Jacob got me and a pair of black pumps.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Amazing. He's gonna flip!"

"Good." I said and smiled. We took one last look in the mirror, grabbed our purses and walked downstairs.

"Oh crap." I said.

"What?"

"How are we gonna get there?"

"Oh."

"Have Jeffery take you." Melinda said from the couch.

"What?"

"Jeffery."

"He'll drive us?"

"Yeah. Jeffery!" she shouted a little.

"Yes?" he said entering.

"Would it be possible for you to drive us to the little café that we passed last night?" I asked.

"Certainly."

"Bye, Mel."

"Bye." We walked out and got in the black town car.

When we arrived at the café, they were there already. We walked in and they were sitting to the left against the wall in a booth; we walked over to them, they stood up.

"Hi." Jacob said with a smile.

"Hi." he opened his arms and gave me a hug, we held it for a minute. I inhaled deeply and was dizzy from his sweet scent. We pulled apart and he smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Um, Paul, this is Tatiana.

"Hi." she said and they hugged.

"Wanna go get a table?" he asked her.

"Sure." she said with a smile. They walked away and Jacob and I sat down at our cozy little booth.

"You look incredible." he said smiling.

"Thanks." I said and moved some of my hair back. He looked at my wrist and ears then smiled more.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" and girl said walking over.

"Two hot chocooates." he told her. She nodded and walked off.

He starred at me.

"What?" I asked and cocked my head to the side a little.

"Just trying to remember why I did it, because right now I couldn't image leaving you." I tried to smile, but it didn't last long.

"Okay I'm gonna tell you something and you can't flip out, and you can't tell anyone."

"Okay." I said.

"We, well Sam, thinks that my mom is your mom."

"What?"

"He thinks I'm your half brother."

"But no, you showed me a picture, my mom doesn't look like that. My mom's still alive Jacob."

"Listen." he said and grabbed my hands on top of the table. "Sam told me that you were adopted."

"Adopted? But what about my dad?"

"He is your father."

"But my mom isn't my mother?" he shook his head. I looked down at the table and shook my head. "This all makes sense, but it doesn't."

"So that's why we can't be together?"

"Yeah."

"It's not because you don't love me?"

"What? Of course I love you. You have no idea how much I love you." I smiled.

The lady brought our drinks, "have you decided what you want to eat?"

"Could you give us a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." she smiled and walked off. Jacob handed me a menu and took the other one.

"Order whatever you want, my treat." I peeked up at him from the menu then looked back down, he smiled.

"What are you getting?" I asked him.

"Not sure, you?"

"Probably a club sandwich."

"Mmm, sounds good." I looked over at Tatiana and Paul's table, they were smiling and laughing.

The lady came by and took our food order.

"So, is anyone doing anything to find out the truth?" I asked.

"Well, Sam is trying to do a DNA test, but it's hard since…you know."

"Oh..yeah. Well, I don't wanna sound needy or anything, but what if we stay together, until we find out?"

He starred at me.

"What?" I asked embarrassed.

"You like me that much?"

"No." I said shaking my head. "I love you that much." I said and blushed looking down.

"Oh."

"Oh, I see. Well um okay then." I scooted all the back in the corner against the window and rested my right arm on the table. He slouched back and let out a sigh.

"I…" he trailed off.

"Don't, you don't have to." I said and shook my head.

The lady brought our food. I slowly took tiny bites of my food until my sandwich was gone; I returned to my previous position.

'Tati' I thought. 'don't look over here, but how's it going?' I thought to her.

'Amazing!'

'good. I'm gonna take off, are you okay?'

'I'll come with you.'

'No, stay. Have a good time.'

'you sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay.'

'See you back at my house.'

'Bye.' I broke the connection.

"Thanks for the uh, sandwich. I'm gonna take off." I said and slid out of the booth.

"Wait." he said grabbing my arm.

"For what, Jacob?" I said and looked at him. He closed his eyes and let go. I looked at him for a second then left the café. When I walked outside the weather ad changed, a lot! It was freezing out and it looked like it might rain. I looked up at the sky, turned to the right and started to walk away.

"Nicholle wait." Jacob said. "Let me give you a ride." I stood there debating for a minute. He walked closer to me, took my hand in his hand and led me to his car. We held hands and walked around the side of the building to the parking lot. He opened the door for me, I was hesitant to get in, he gave me a nudge and I sat down; he closed the door behind me. He got in the driver's seat and turned on the car. He backed up and drove off slowly.

"Why are you going so slow?" I asked him.

"So I could get you to talk to me."

"About what?"

"What your thinking and feeling."

"Well, I'm thinking that I should never date anyone ever again, I'm feeling hurt, betrayed, and honestly depressed."

"Why betrayed?"

"Well I have a question for you, how long have you known?" he was silent, "Exactly. You led me through everything thinking you loved me and that we could last, when in reality you had no intentions of staying with me."

"Now, that's not true."

"How?"

"I thought I could figure something out before this happened." I shook my head. "I really do love you, Nicholle. But you have to look at this as what if we really are brother and sister? We can't be together if I'm your brother."

"Half-brother."

"Still."

"So you don't wanna be together until we know, is it still too much to ask if we remain friends?"

"I guess not, can you handle that?"

"It will be hard, but I guess I have to."

"It will definitely be hard on me."

"I doubt it." I said under my breath, he still heard me though.

"What, you don't think it will be?"

"I don't know Jacob."

"What can I do to prove it to you?"

"Nothing, brother." that seemed to piss him off.

"What do you want a kiss?"

"From my brother? Ew, no!" he let out a sigh and grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?" I asked whipping my hand back.

"Holding your hand."

"Um, don't. We should start treating each other like we're brother and sister, just to get used to it."

"Fine. If that's what u want."

"It's not." I said to my window. It was a red light, the car stopped. When I turned my head back to look at Jacob he was starring at my chest.

"Got a good look?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Brothers don't usually stare at their sister's boobs. Just say the word, Jacob." I said and looked sweetly at him.

"I wish I could. Right now I can't think of a reason why I shouldn't."

"Say the word and you can stare all you want."

"Only stare?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out." I said with a smile. He turned the corner and drove up a big hill. He parked at the top and attacked my mouth. For a minute I kissed him back. I didn't care about the consequences, if there were any, we were both just in the moment. We stopped to breath; our foreheads were touching and our eyes were closed.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be." I whispered back and gave him one last kiss. We backed away a tiny bit and looked at each other, we rested back in our chairs.

"Jacob please don't do this to me." I begged.

He closed his eyes, "This isn't my choice!" he said grabbing my hands.

"Then who's?" I asked.

"The law."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit. We don't know if were related. You know, this whole situation just opened my eyes. Yeah I get we might be related, but I know for a fact that we're not and you can't seem to understand that!"

"Babe no-"

"Don't call me babe, Jacob, I will play by your rules, and this time I mean it!"

"Okay." he said and drove back to my house.

When we got back to my house, we both just sat in the car. We weren't doing anything, just sitting there.

"Well, I should be going." Jacob finally said breaking the silence. He opened his door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Leaving."

"Without your car?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving it for you." he said and got out, closing the door behind him.

"What? Why?"

"You need it more than I do and plus, it'll be something you can remember me by."

"Remember you, where are you going?"

"Back home, I think it would be best, if we don't hang out until were one hundred percent sure."

"So you leave you car?"

He nodded and tossed me the keys. "I'm not taking your car." I said jingling the keys.

"I love you." he said and started running away towards the woods.

"Jacob!" I yelled, but he kept running.


	7. Chapter 7

When I got back home my 'parents' were waiting for me.

"She has to leave." Mia said to me.

"Hello to you too!" I said sitting on the couch next to Melinda.

"She can't be here." Mia said again.

"Why not?" I asked starring at the big glowing box.

"She's from the reservation."

"Actually, she's not." I said and looked at her at the end.

She starred back at me then walked away. I sat there smiling, satisfied.

"Why is she so against reservation people?" I asked Melinda.

"Because of the legends."

"Legends?"

"Yeah, you never heard any before?"

"No."

"Oh, well one says that certain people from the reservation are shape shifters."

"Shape shifters?"

"Yeah, you know like change into different things."

"Like animals?"

"Which ones?" she asked carefully.

"I don't know, werewolves?"

"…Yeah."

"So she thinks Jacob's a werewolf?"

"Yeah, and other people there."

"Okay so, how do _you_ know about all of this, including my gifts?" I whispered the last word.

"Because I've read a few books about it in the library."

"Where's the library?"

"Downstairs."

"Can I see?"

"When my parents leave."

"Why?"

"They don't want you down there looking at the books about all of this."

"Oh, okay. When are they leaving?"

"Soon."

"Okay."

We were on the couch watching T.V for a good hour and a half before her parents even started to get ready.

"Where are they going anyways?"

"Some fancy dinner party for one of my dads important clients."

"Do you know if they should be gone long?"

"At least four hours?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright we should be back before two." John said.

"Okay." Melinda said.

"Bye." john said to me; I gave him a soldier solute and they left.

"Now are you sure you wanna do this?" Melinda skeptically asked me.

"Yes." I replied and she stood up.

"Lets go."

I followed her down three hallways and down two different sets of staircases.

"Man this house is huge." I said.

"You haven't even seen the half of it." she said.

We turned the corner and were greeted by two _HUGE_ brass doors; they were well over six feet tall.

"Only relatives can open the doors." she said when I put my hand on one of the handles, but the door opened. I looked back at her, she was confused; the doors must know I'm her sister. We walked in and looked around.

"Where are they?" I asked her.

"Over here." she said walking, I followed. "What are these?" she asked to herself starring at a table of books.

"What?" I asked.

"These were never here before." she said picking one up. She opened one and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked. She tilted the book so I could see; I gasped when I saw it. It was a picture of me, or at least someone that looked an awful like me.

"Is that me?" I asked.

She carefully took the picture out of the book holders and held it up. The picture was black and white, but a little dingy, faded. It was frayed at the edges and a little wrinkled.

"Annabeth Layatwana." she said. She repeated Layatwana.

"Why do I look like her?" I asked grabbing the picture. She walked away and came back with a book.

"I've heard that name, Layatwana." she mumbled flipping through the pages of the book she brought over. "Here!" she said and began to read. "Oh." she said and looked at me.

"What?" I asked scared.

"She's your grandmother."

"How?"

"I don't know, it says she had a daughter named Emilia. Emilia had two children, both daughters, Nicholle and Samantha." when she said Samantha her eyes flickered.

"My mom's name is Cindy, not Emilia, my grandmother is Lucy and I don't have a sister named Samantha."

"According to this you do." I grabbed the book and read everything. It explained my eyes changing colors, how I can control things and people, mind tricks with people and vampires, everything. It even had things in there I never heard of. I put it down and grabbed the other books, they had everything about me in them, the real me. So I'm actually adopted? I can't be adopted. Of course I'd love to hear that my dad wasn't really my dad, but this book didn't say anything about him. I picked up all the books and nothing.

"What are you looking for?" she asked me.

"Anything to prove I'm not my father's child."

"Your dad is your dad. Tony?" she asked. I looked at her and nodded. She handed me a red book. I read it and saw everything.

"I need to go." I said and stood up.

"Where?"

"To La Push."

"How you gonna get there?"

"Jacob." I whispered. "That's why!" I said and sprinted up stairs with the books.

"What?"

"You comin' or what?" I asked and went in my room. I grabbed black sweat pants and a black short sleeved shirt, I changed in my bathroom. The pants were big on me so I rolled them down a few times. My shirt was short so it showed a lot of my stomach and lower. I threw on flip flops and ran downstairs. She had on a similar outfit, but her clothes fit better and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Keys!" I yelled. They flew downstairs and into my hands- my phone was already in my pocket- she starred at me, grabbed the books and we left. I got in the drivers chair, Melinda the passenger's. I started the car and sped off. The sunroof was down and so were the front two windows; I needed air.

"Do you know where your going?" she asked me.

"Kinda." I pulled out my phone and called Jacob.

"Just give me directions!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Don't fuck around with me Jacob, now's the time when you need to swallow our past and be my brother!" Melinda gasped and turned her head towards me. I shushed her with my hand.

"Um your close, in three lights get on the freeway. Get off the exit at 422, turn left on Levelle Road. Go down to the res. and you know from there."

"Okay."

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"Just get to your house. Get Sam, Emily, Tati, everyone! They all need to be there, don't tell them I'm coming."

"Okay, but why?"

"Just do it."

"Bu-" I hung up on him and threw my phone in my lap. I slowed down a little when I turned the corner.

"So whats gonna be your approach?" she asked me.

"Havent thought about it." I said and moved my hair from my face. I started to think about it then. I had no idea or thought on how to start; I guess I'll just go in yelling. I sped up more then. When I got on the freeway, I really went fast when I got on the freeway.

"Oh my god, you're gonna kill us!" Mel yelled. No I wont," I said with a smile, "I'm saving my killings for later."

I followed Jacob's directions and ended up on my street. I felt my eyes turn a mixture of light orange, yellow, and gold; I could see a lot better now. My head was clear, yet full of all the bullshit lies. When I got to Jacobs house he came outside because he heard the car. When we got out he starred at us with his mouth open.

'you look so hot.' he thought to me.

'thanks.' I thought back. When I walked by him I put my hand on his chin and pushed his mouth shut. I could see in my head- when we walked by- that he was starring at my ass when we walked in the house. Everyone was in his living room, everyone except Seth. I looked back at Seth.

'He's been missing for a few days.' Jacob thought.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Like you don't know." I said feeling my eyes turning red. The confusion left his face. "You thought I didn't know you knew? I know it _all_."

"Can someone fill us in?" Paul asked.

"I'm adopted."

"Wait now? We know."

"No, I mean my mom isn't my mom. My real mom, being the deadbeat loser that she is, gave me up, and left me with my father, abusive father." I saw Emily look down like she was ashamed.

"Who's your real mother?" she asked me.

"I don't know. According to this book it's Emilia Layatwana."

"Where's your sister?" Sam asked me.

"How'd you know I had one?" he just looked at me, not breathing a word. "She's…close." I said.

"Meaning?" Jacob asked.

"That I know her, and that I'm not gonna tell her yet." I said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I have issues with you and I need to get them figured out first. So now, in front of everyone, you are going to tell everyone why you told her family to adopt me." I said and sat down in a chair behind me.

"What?" Emily asked with anger.

"Go ahead Sam, explain. I already know why, but they need to hear it from you."

"I paid them to adopt because I know your sister lives out there and because you and Jacob are half brother and sister."

"You mean might be." Emily said.

"No, they are. I got the results today." he said looking down.

"But my mom didn't any sons."

"Obviously she did."

"But I would've known he was my brother."

"This can't be right." Emily said. I sat there knowing the truth. I saw Jacob falling apart besides me. He looked so angry, he was gripping his head and breathing sharply out of his mouth; his whole body was shaking like he was freezing. He threw the door open and ran out. I went to go after him, but Paul grabbed me.

"Let us." he said and he ran outside with Embry and Quil.

'Jacob!' I thought. I heard wind and the sound of running paws.

'Nicholle get out of my mind!'

'Jacob!' I heard Paul yell- which was weird because I didn't connect to his mind. There were more paws pounding into the ground.

'Stop!' Quil yelled.

'Jake, please come back!' I pleaded

'I thought I told you to go.' he said then I heard a _**thud**_. There were no more running paws, and the trees were steady. Suddenly I saw three big dogs surrounding who I think is Jacob.

'What the hell?' Jacob barked.

'You can't run from this.' Paul though calmly, I didn't see him though.

The dogs then morphed into people. The grey and black one turned into Paul, the brown and black one turned into Quil, and the all grey turned into Embry. WHAT THE HELL? I gasped out loud and everyone starred at me. I didn't care about the people in the room with me, I was focused on the three naked- scratch that-_four_ naked men in my mind. Wow, thank you god! They were all so muscular and flawless in the moonlight, not to mention how proportionate they were.

I can't help starring, I know its wrong, but when its in your face and as big as their's are, you gotta look.

Jacob started crying, I'd never seen him cry before, sure he was close to it once, but this time he didn't care he was crying, and crying hard; it made me hurt to watch him cry.

"She can't be my sister." he said through tears. Oh yeah, somehow that little piece of detail escaped my mind when I was distracted by their nakeness. I shouldn't look at Jacob's _man parts_ anymore, that's just sick, but his friends aren't my family!

'Eww, stop being a perv!' I thought to myself and lowered my head closing my eyes.

"But the test-" Quil started to say.

"FUCK THE TEST!" Jacob yelled interrupting Quil, "I love her." he said 'I love' loudly and whispered 'her'. Paul hugged him, okay that's kinda nasty, Jacob let go and wiped his face.

I noticed Embry was gone, soon he came back with a pair of shorts for everyone; they put them on. Paul gave Jacob a pat on the back and they all walked back towards the house. Jacob stopped a few feet short of the edge of the woods.

"Can you get her?" he asked nicely. The rest of the guys walked towards the house. They all walked in and Paul looked at me.

"I know." I said and went outside. I couldn't see Jake anywhere, I could see, in my mind, that he saw me though. He saw the right side of me so I turned right- he saw the front of me now- and started walking. I got bigger in my mind as I got closer to him, soon I could see him; I stopped walking. We starred at each other with about seven feet between us.

"Hey." I said. He raised a hand as a way of saying 'hi'. He turned around and walked away, I followed him, he sat down on a tree log and looked up at me with pleading eyes; I sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because were siblings."

"That's no reason to apologize."

"I just feel like I need to."

"Well don't." I said when a chill swept over me. He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

'I'm gonna miss these moments.' he thought

"Me too." I said and looked up at him.

"Your eyes are still gold."

"Because I'm still mad." I said and put my head in my hands.

"Me too."

"It's not true though." I said getting annoyed, my eyes turned orange.

"Don't you listen? Weren't you in there?" he asked. I shrugged his arm off me and stood up.

"I have my family tree, no brother in it. We already know we have different dads, and you showed me a picture of your mom. Your mom's name isn't my mom's name, and plus, when we first kissed I would have felt if we were related." I said yelling a little.

"Well what about the test?" he asked.

"Easily forged."

We both turned our heads to the left when we heard a twig snap, Jacob started and ran towards the direction of the sound.

"Where are you going?" I asked, but he was gone. I ran after him a short distance. It was a short distance because my foot got caught on something. I looked down and they looked like Jacob's shorts.

'Jacob!' I thought.

'GET OUT OF MY HEAD!' he yelled at me, he must have heard my breathing.'Where are you going, and why are your shorts ripped up on the ground?'

'Just get out of my head and go back in the house.'

'Jake it's me.' Paul said interrupting me; again I don't know how.

'Paul? How are you in my head?' I thought.

'What? She's one?' he thought.

'One what?' I asked.

'No.' Jacob said.

'It would make sense.' Paul said.

'She's NOT!' Jacob snarled. 'Will you go in the house?' Jacob asked me.

'No. Not until you explain.'

'Just show her.' Paul said with light amusement.

'Nicholle if you won't go inside just sit on the log and wait for me. Please.' Jacob said.

'Okay.' I thought. I let go of his mind and sat down. About a half an hour later I heard barking. I connected my mind with Jacob's.

'Can I at least be there when you tell her, or better yet show her?' Paul asked excitedly.

'No. Just go inside and grab me a pair of shorts.' Jacob told him.

'Fine.' he said.

'I know you're listening.' Jacob said to me. 'Don't wanna talk? Fine, don't freak out, okay?' he asked.

'Okay." I said after a minute.

I could see that he saw me, but I couldn't see him. Then slowly something emerged from the trees; my jaw dropped. It was _huge_, brown/russet in color and coming my way. It sat down right in front of me and breathed out a _huff_. I had extreme shock on my face and my eyes were teal, scared. I think it's trying to smile at me? The corner of it's mouth went up in a crescent moon like shape. In Jacob's mind, I saw me.

"Jacob?" I whispered. He nodded his giant head up and down a few times. He stood up and walked around me twice. I reached my hand out and touched his fur a little.

'I won't bite.' he thought with amusement in his voice. He moved his back into my hand; he was soft and warm, I smiled a little. He sat on the ground, I sat on the log, I scratched him on his head in between his ears, he licked my cheek. He plopped his head in my lap and I stroked from the top of his head to the nape of his neck, he hummed in agreement. I scratched the side of his neck and his leg started bouncing up and down; I found his spot. Who could be scared of this? I thought with a smile.

'Sssttooppp!' Jacob thought going crazy.

"Why, it's cute." I said laughing. I increased my speed and his leg went crazier, I fell over laughing. He stood over me and nuzzled his nose in my neck and chest, he was tickling me. I started laughing and grabbed his head, pulling him to the ground, he put a giant paw on me, over my heart, we starred at each other. I reached down and rubbed his stomach. I moved over and laid on him.

"Sam's wondering where we are." I said.

'Get up.' he thought. I stood up, he trotted into the trees, I unhooked our minds. He walked out from the trees wearing a pair of shorts, he stood in front of me.

"So, what, you just turn into a man-dog whenever you feel like it?" I asked.

"Nicholle, I'm a werewolf."

"Sure, why the hell not." I said and stood up. He put his hands on my shoulders and starred into my eyes.

"This is me." he said ashamed. "I understand if you don't wanna talk to me anymore."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm not all the way human."

"And I am? My friends are vampires and I'm like super human myself." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Well I just thought-"

"Obviously you didn't if you thought I wouldn't wanna talk to you." I cut him off. He looked down and let out a sigh.

"You're freezing, let's go back in." he said to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we walked back. Everyone was gone except Mel, Tati and Paul.

"Hey." Tati said to us.

"Hi." I replied. Jacob gave me a little squeeze, let go of me and walked in the kitchen. My eyes started to tear up.

"Que pasa?" **[What's wrong?] **Tati asked me.

"Me amo mi hermano." **[I love my brother.]**

"Que!" **[What?]**

"Si." **[Yeah]**

"Vamos a su casa." **[Let's go to your house.]**

"Ahora?" **[Now?] **Mel asked, we looked at her.

"Tu hablas?" **[You speak?] **I asked.

"Poco, para escuela." **[A little for school.] **she replied.

"Vamos." **[Let's go] **Tati said.

"Aye! Mis padres!" **[Ugh! My parents.] **Mel exclaimed.

"Que hora es?" **[What time is it?] **I asked.

"Once y media." **[11:30.] **Tati said.

"Necesitamos vamos ahora!" **[We need to go now!] **Mel said.

"ENGLISH!" Jacob yelled from the kitchen, we laughed.

"I agree." Paul said. I walked into the kitchen, Jacob was making chicken.

"When I'm upset I cook." he said with his back towards me.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"My heart told me."

"We can't act like this anymore." I said and gave him a hug from behind.

"Tell my heart that." I closed my eyes and squeezed him. I heard the floor creak lightly behind us, I knew it was Tatiana; I waved my hand back and she walked away.

"We're gonna take off now Jake." I told him.

"If you have to." he said and lifted his left arm up. I slid my head under and around him. He turned the rest of the way and gave me a full on forward hug. He gave me a kiss on my head, I looked up at him, he smiled. I walked in the living room and we left.

"Let me drive." Tati said. She got in the drivers chair, me passenger, Mel in the middle in the back; she put her head between our chairs. We were all silent.

The darkness, cool air, and gentle rocking or the car made it easy to fall asleep.

When I woke up I was in my bed. I heard Tatiana on the phone and pretended to still be asleep.

"No, I know it's bad, but I'm not gonna leave her here like this." she said.

"Yeah." she giggled.

"I miss you too." she said and sat on my window sill ledge.

"I'm glad she introduced us too." she must be talking to Paul.

"Okay, night. I'll see you tomorrow." she hung up and sighed with happiness.

I laid there on my side, just thinking, I don't want to be Jacob's sister. I'm not Jacob's sister! I sat up quickly and Whitney screamed, I scared her.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing?" she yelled. I pulled all my covers up, sat with my back against the wall and cuddled with my blankets. She walked over to me.

"How you doing?" she asked me.

"Horrible. So, you and Paul, huh? Did I do good?"

"You did great. He is so much fun, so sexy, so strong, just amazing all around."

"Just like Jacob." I said with a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up memories."

"It's fine. I have something to tell you though."

"Yeah?"

"Melinda's my sister."

"Yeah, I already know." she said confused.

"No, my mom had two daughters, me and Samantha. Melinda is Samantha."

"What?"

"Yeah, and John and Mia told me she was my sister a few days ago. They told me not to tell, because she wouldn't be able to handle it."

"You have to tell her."

"I know, but when? How?"

"How about now?" Melinda said coming in my room. I looked at Tati.

"Why don't you tell me now?" she repeated getting angry. Her eyes slowly turned black, it was hard to even tell they changed.

"Your eyes." I said. "They changed."

"Hah, so maybe I am your sister." she said sitting on my bed, "How could this be?" she asked wide eyed.

"I don't know, I don't even know who I am anymore." I said with fresh green eyes. I don't know why or how, but green's my new eyes color. I felt it flicker and set in place when it changed.

"Guys, make me mad or sad or something." I said.

"Why?" Tati asked me squinting her eyes slightly.

"Because I wanna see something real quick."

They mentioned Jacob- a lot- and my eyes staid the same bright, vibrant green.

"Your eyes aren't changing." Melinda stated.

"I read about this once, when something big- life altering- happens to you, your eyes stay one true color until the problem is fixed. They're green", they nodded, "because I have a family issue." Melinda hugged me.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?" I said hugging her back.

"Being your family issue."

"Mel, your not." I said looking her in the face. "It's the whole situation, with Jacob-my-our mom, and my sister."

"So I am apart of the issue."

"Not issue, I'm glad I have a sister." she smiled.

We leaned against each other, our shoulders touching, and rested against the wall next to me.

"Hey, um someone's here." Tatiana said looking out the window.

"Parents?" I asked.

"Apparently not ours." Melinda said.

"Yeah."

"When are you gonna talk to them?" Tatiana asked me.

"Morning?" I asked looking at Melinda.

"Yeah, we'll wait till you leave."

"I can go now if you want."

"You can't go all the way back home, it's fucking 2:30 in the morning."

"I wouldn't go home." she looked out the window. "I'd go to Paul's." she said quietly.

"What?" I asked. "You just met him and you wanna sleep over?"

"You've known him a while."

"Yeah, as Paul the friend, not lover."

"I trust your judgment."

" Besides it's how you know him, not me. You're the one dating him, I'm not. Would you rather be there right now?"

"You guys have to talk to your parents anyways."

"Fine, go." we starred at each other.

She picked up her stuff and left.

'Come get her.' I thought to Paul.

'On my way.' he thought back.

"I want food." Melinda said.

"Let's make something." I said.

"Okay."

We walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Anybody up?" John asked.

"Kitchen!" I yelled.

He walked in and fixed a cup of coffee.

"How was your big night in?" he asked us.

"Informative." Melinda said looking through the cabinets.

"How?" he asked suspiciously.

"In _every_ way imaginable." I looked at him when I said 'every' and closed the cabinets slowly. He gave me a quick glance and left.

'You think he knows?' I thought to her.

'Probably.' she thought back.

We looked at each other. Whoa! She actually just thought it back. Now was not the best moment to discuss it though.

I wake up the next morning in my bed and not alone. It's freezing, but the sun's out. I roll over and see:

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Hi." he said just laying there.

"What are you doing?"

"I came over earlier, then I was waiting for you to wake up"

"You didn't wanna wait outside or at your house maybe? Why were you here anyways?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doin."

"Why, what did you hear?"

"Everything."

I rolled on my back and looked up at my ceiling. "I need to ask you something and you have to be completely honest with me."

"Okay…"

"And remember, I can make you be honest.." I said looking at him. "When I came home from the hospital-" he sighed and sat up," how did you know so much about what happened?"

"I was there." he paused. "At home I was hunting when I caught your scent, fast, and then wolf, fast. I didn't know what was goin on so I followed the scents. I finally caught up when the scents were still. I saw you in the back of the car and Jacob on the other side of the woods in wolf form. The light turned green, the car went off and Jacob followed. There was no one coming so I darted across the street and followed behind Jacob. I could smell him so I was positive he could smell me. When we got to a house, we circled the house. I hid off in the distance more than he did. A few hours passed when I caught your scent. I crept forward carefully; I saw you laying on him. I guess my scent changed slightly because Jacob's head snapped up and he charged me. I tried to tell him it was me, but he didn't believe it until he pinned me to the ground. There's still one thing we both are un sure about though."

"Which is?"

"The scent he smelled was not me."

"Not you?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"We still don't know." I said up and the sun hit my face.

"Your eyes are beautiful and so rare." he said finally seeing my eyes in real light.

"Thanks. They're permanent for a while." I sighed, "That's the whole truth?"

"Yes."

"Jacob's about to call me, should I talk to him?" my phone vibrated.

"Not about this."

"Hello." I said into my phone.

"Hey, it's me."

"What's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see how you were doing this morning."

"You know, not great, but glad to know the truth." I said looking at Emmett."

"Well that's good."

"Is Tatiana over there?"

"No, she's at Pauls."

"Right…"

"Do you think we could hang out tomorrow?"

"I wish, it's my first day of school. My 'mother' thought it would be a good idea for me to go to school over here."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. And I had no say in it. You know what though, they'll be begging to give me back, I already know."

"Oh god." he laughed a little, it was good to hear him laugh. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Sure." we hung up.

"So how's the sister situation with Mel."

"Um well, so far so good, we had our first conversation through thoughts yesterday and it was pretty cool to be able to do that. I know she's listening right now!" I said looking at my door she walked in with a smile.

"Couldn't help it." she said sitting on my bed.

"Mel this is Emmett, Emmett, my sister Melinda.

"Hey." she said, he smiled.

"You two really do look alike." mel smiled and hugged me making me fall over sideways, she fell with me laughing.

"They're coming you have to go." Me and Mel said at the same time to Emmett. We smiled and he disappeared out the window. There was a knock on my door, we sat up.

"What?" I asked. 'remember you aren't supposed to know you're my sister yet.' I thought to her.

'right.' she smiled at me.

"We just wanted to remind you of school in the morning." Mia said.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Have you two been getting along?" John asked. We looked at each other.

"Yes." we said out loud together.

'better thank you could imagine.' she thought, we smiled.

"Alright." John said suspicious.

"Well burgers will be ready for dinner in a few."

"Alright." I said. They looked at us then left.

"I don't want to go to school here tomorrow."

"It sucks, you're gonna love it."

"What do people around here usually wear or how do they act?"

"You would be considered the bad girl."

"Seriously?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Most girls are snobs, some are scene, and some are no bodies."

"That's nice of you." I said. "But how could I be a bad girl?"

"Your body, the words you speak, your personality, how you just flat out don't give a fuck."

"My body?"

"Tall, good size, beautiful, good…proportions-"

"Alright I get it." we laughed.

"Definitely the guys will be all over you."

"Joy." I said unenthusiastically.

"So this wouldn't be the best thing to wear to school tomorrow?" I got up and picked up a hanger that had a high waist skirt and a long sleeved shirt."

"For you no."

"Okay good because I was gonna wear this." I picked up a hanger that had blue jeans with some rips, a graphic tee, a leather coat, and black leather high heel boots.

"That's you."

"Time for dinner." I said, she was already walking out. We ate and had our own conversation in our head. When we were done eating, back to my room we went. She told me a little more about the school and the people that go there. The next morning I got dressed and Mel drove us to school. She was right about most of the school being preppy.

"Ugh, it's like a plastic factory." I said walking past a big group of girls. "Are you still one of them?" I asked her.

"No, I'm more like you now." she had taken off the sweater she left the house in and replaced it with a t-shirt. Her jeans were skinny and she put on high heel boots.

"Nice." I nodded smiling. We walked into out first class and I got looks from everyone. There was a hot guy in this class, I smiled at him.

"Mr. Bord this is my sister Nicholle." Mel told him.

"Hello, you can sit in front of your sister, right next to Xavier." he handed me a text book, Algebra 2. Great I hated algebra 2, I took it sophomore year. The hot guy I smiled at before was Xavier. With every step I took, my boots made a clack on the floor. Melinda sat behind me and I sat in front.

"Hi, I'm Xavier." he said handing out a hand. His voice was nice. It was deep, but not too deep, he had black hair, green eyes and caramel skin. He reminded me of Jacob.

'he reminds me of Jacob too.' mel thought to me.

"I forgot you could do that." I turned and whispered to her, she laughed.

"I'm Nicholle." I said and shook his hand.

"So you two are sisters, huh? Awesome."

"Yeah."

"How come you're just now coming to school?"

"I just moved here." the bell rang and class started, mel and I were talking in our heads all not class not paying attention.

"So can I have your number?" he asked me.

"I guess." I smiled and gave it to him. I smiled and me and mel walked off. The next two classes were long and boring. Fourth period we had a study hall. I sat in my chair and put my legs up on the table crossing one over another. I put a piece of gum in my mouth and popped a bubble. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked popping another one. They went back to whatever they were doing.

"Are you trying to ward off everyone?" Mel laughed at me.

"Only the fake bitches."

"So everyone?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I nodded smiling.

"I'm Amber." some girl said coming up to me. She wasn't a Barbie, she had long black hair with purple streaks in it, converse on, black skinnies, and a white shirt. She had her lip pierced too.

"Nicholle." I said to her.

"Nice shirt."

"Nice shoes."

"I've never seen you before." Mel said to her.

"I just started today. I was sick of seeing all these wannabe babies, I saw you and knew I had to talk to you."

"Same here. There's not a lot of other people like us here."

"No one else." she said.

"My sis is now."

"You're her sister?" she asked.

"Half, but yeah." I smiled. She nodded. She sat down next to us, and we talked the whole class. At lunch Xavier asked me to sit with him. He was sitting at a table by himself.

"What no friends?" I asked.

"I wanted to sit with the most beautiful girl today." I smiled a little.

"So tell me some more about you."

"Well, I'm 18, obviously a senior, on the football team, um I drive, and yes this is my natural eye color. I see your eyes are a rare shade of green, are they real?"

"You could say that. There's nothing physically in my eye, but the color changes sometimes."

"Cool." he smiled his teeth are so white. Even his smile reminds me of Jacob. I pulled out my phone and looked at the background picture, I still haven't changed it from the one of us laughing together.

"Everything okay?" Xavier asked after a minute of me starring at my phone.

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"So what's your story? Are you single?"

"Recently, yeah."

"Oh okay I get it." he said and stood up.

"Where are you goin?"

"That was the push off, right? It's alright I know your type, no biggie."

"No actually it wasn't. There's a lot of shit going on in my life, you could never imagine. And you couldn't know my type because I am my own type of person. I've never met you, you don't know me. Now I was gonna give you a chance," I smiled, "but now you can get the push off. So bye bye." I grabbed my purse and walked over to sit with Amber.

"Can I sit?"

"Yeah." she said. "Saw you over there with that guy, you know him?"

"Not really, new here remember."

"Right, so what is your status, it must have been hard to leave your boyfriend"

"We um, it's actually kinda complicated. But I am single."

She nodded smiling.

"What about you?"

Im single, my last relationship was a while ago, but I didn't love her so I had to break it off."

"Oh her?"

"Yeah, you okay with that?"

"Your life. Has there ever been a him?"

"Yeah, I swing and slide." she smiled. The rest of the day went by and Melinda drove us home.

"So how was your first day?" Mia asked.

"Worst day of my life, thanks for bringing it up." I said and went to my room. My phone started vibrating.

"School wasn't the same today with out you." Angie said.

"Hey girl, I missed you."

"What are you doing now, we should hang out."

"Yeah definitely, could I bring my sister?"

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah she's cool you'll love her."

"Alright, see ya soon."

"Wait where?" I laughed.

"Oh, um meet me at Adam's house."

"Alright."

"MEL-" she was already here. "Way to go scaring me!" she laughed.

"Is this okay to wear?" she asked. She had on lounge pants and a comfy shirt where the sleeves stop of your elbows.

"Yeah your fine dude. They're all layback. I need to change though." I hopped off my bed and put on cotton shorts and an over sized t-shirt. I grabbed Adams pajama pants from that night on the beach to return them. We walked downstairs.

"Where you two going on a school night?" John asked.

"My friends house." I said.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? You won't let me go to school there not I can't even see my friends?"

"Maybe we should let them go. She had a bad day."

"Fine but this is the only time. Say goodbye."

"Seriously? UGH I hate it here!" I followed Mel out the door. She drove as I directed her. When we pulled up to Adam's house. They were sitting on the porch waiting. I got out and Angie ran over to me. She was screaming.

"Hey." I said when she let go of me.

"Nicholle!" Adam said.

"Hey Adam." he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"You look good." he said.

"Yeah, you too." I smiled.

'hello?' Mel thought to me.

"Oh um Angie, Adam this is my sister Melinda.

"Hey." she smiled and waved.

"Hey." They said back.

"Oh Adam, I brought something back. I ran to the car and got his pants. "I thought you might want your pants back."

"You have him pants?" Mel asked me.

"Yeah it was one crazy wild night!" I said and kissed Adam on the cheek then winked at her. She was wide eyed. "Dude I'm kidding. His dog got mine dirty so I borrowed his."

"Oh because he was playin along so well I thought it was true."

"Hah, he wishes!" we laughed. "So what are we doing, besides standing in your yard?" I asked Adam.

"Is there anything we do better than party?"

"Hell yeah I need a party! I hate it back home. You know they said I can't see any of you guys anymore? No school here, no Jacob, no anybody!"

"My offer still stands you know." Adam said.

"Don't you have parents that you need to check with before you just invite girls to live with you?"

"I asked them a long time ago." he said shyly.

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I couldn't leave my sister there."

"She could live here too."

"I'd be fine back there." Mel lied.

"I know that's a lie."

"But I wouldn't wanna impose on your friend." she said.

"You aren't we have the space here!"

"I'd love to, but-"

"No but, leave it at that." he smiled.

"Fine let's get to that party!" we all hopped in Mel's car and drove down to the beach. Everyone was happy to see me except Ashley and her bitches. I noticed Jacob and the guys were there I kept my distance, he didn't. Adam grabbed me by the waist and tickled me.

"Stop." I laughed and fell to the ground.

"What were you thinkin about?" he asked smiling sitting next to me. I laid there in the sand looking at him.

"The past. Last time we were here."

"Speaking of, your eyes changed."

"I know." I was sick of people keep telling me this.

"Nicholle?" I heard Jacob ask. I looked up at him through the sun.

"Hey Jake."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I wasn't expecting to be here. I was at Adams house and he told us about it."

"So you two still talk?"

"Yeah, I love this kid." I smiled and threw sand at him.

"HEY!" Adam yelled and threw some back. I jumped up and did a dance to get all the sand out of my clothes.

"Adam it's not coming out!" I took off my shirt and tried to shake it all out.

"Oh Jake I forgot to give you a hug." I hugged him and he gripped me tight. When he let go he was smiling.

"Girl put your clothes back on!" Angie yelled at me

"Oh bring me a drink and shut up!" I yelled back smiling.

When she brought my drink she was in her bikini top too.

"And what happened to _your_ clothes?" I asked taking a sip from my cup.

"Shut up." she nudged me.

"Oh so what happened with you and Dean?"

"We're together now, actually."

"And hmm lemme think…who pushed you to talk to him?"

"An annoying little birdie." she said and pushed me over.

"HEY!" I laughed. "Ha ha at least I didn't spill my drink!" I smiled.

"HEADS UP!" I heard someone yell, the ball came crashing down on my cup, my drink went everywhere.

"Not a word." I said to her, they guys laughed.

"Hey sorry bout that." Justin said running over.

"Yeah whatever." I threw the ball back at him.

"Wow you look good." he said. I stood and starred at him.

"Can you go now?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I um, I found some of your things at my house, you should come over next week to get them. I'd like to apologize too."

"I guess I can come for my things."

"How about Tuesday? 5 o'clock ish?"

"Yeah, that's fine." he smiled and walked away. "If I go missing Wednesday you know where I am." I laughed, Jacob didn't laugh, he looked concerned. "Jake chill, it was a joke."

"I know, but I know what he did to you, I have to be worried."

"I'll be fine." I smiled. "I can kick some ass, you know."

"Yeah, alright killer." Adam said, I lunged for him and pushed him back laying on top of him.

"Just wait till I move in, fighting over the last cookie will never be the same." I laughed, he pushed me off.

"You're moving in his house?" Jacob asked.

"Trying! I hate where I live. The house is great, but the people suck."

"Right.." he looked down.

"That's the only reason you wanna live with me?" Adam asked.

"Well that and the fact that you're so fucking hot and I wanna be in your bed!" I said rubbing his chest.

"Don't play." he laughed.

"Who says I'm playing?" I winked at him and stood up. I walked away and grabbed some food.

'Mel where are you?' I thought.

'Talkin to this guy, I'm getting a weird vibe from him, but I think I kinda like him.'

'What's his name?'

'Justin.'

'Wait, show him to me.' she looked over at him.

'Get away from him, NOW!'

'Wait that's your Justin?'

'yeah!' she made up an excuse to him and walked away from him.

"I had no idea." she said walking over to me.

"It's fine, I'm just glad I found out."

"Yeah me too." she grabbed some chips. "Tomorrow's a school night, you know."

"All the more reason to stay and party." I said grabbing another cup. We walked back over to the guys.

"So um, where's Seth?" I asked Shyly.

"He's still missing." Jacob said.

"Walk with me." I told him, he helped me up and we walked along the shore. "I feel him Jacob."

"I know."

"No, mine is much stronger than yours. He's calling me, scratching me, Jacob."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just saw it today." I pulled down the rim on my shorts on the left side, there were three long claw marks. "I know what his claw marks look like. I don't understand how he's doing it though."

"This isn't him. We don't have the power to do that."

"I know. I hear him so much stronger when I'm here though. I can almost smell him. Seth?" I heard him whimpering in my head. "Seth where are you?"

"Where is he? You see him?" Jacob asked, I plugged him into my head.

"Seth it's Jake, where are you?" the connection broke. I was forced to turn to my right, Justin was starring right at me.

"J-Jacob." I said and swallowed hard. He turned and tensed up. Justin smiled, waved and walked away.

"Something tells me he has something to so with this." Jacob said.

"Yeah." we kept walking, we were in the woods soon. "So how's everything goin on at home?" I asked.

"Pretty good I guess. What about you, did you find your mom?"

"Still on the search."

"You know Emily's been acting really weird since you came over."

"Yeah, she's had a weird vibe lately, I cant put my finger on it." I shivered a little, we were now deep in the woods, he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I've really missed you Jake."

"I always miss you."

"I just um, I need to do something." I pushed him against a tree and kissed him, this kiss was rough and anything, but gentle. He scooped my up and laid me on the ground still kissing me, he took off his shirt I did mine.

"Nicholle I love you." he said in between kisses.

"I love you too Jake." it had been a while since I heard this from him. He kissed my chest and pulled down my shorts.

"NICHOLLE!" I heard Adam yell.

"Fuck!" I groaned, Jacob looked up

"NICHOLLE!" he yelled again.

"I'm sorry Jake." I grabbed he shoulders and pulled myself up then kissed him. We got dressed and tried to get some of the dirt off us.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all over!" he said from far away. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"I fell, Jacob was helping me up." I made myself bleed on my arm then smeared it. He came closer.

"Oh you okay?"

"Yeah, Jake saved me from rolling down the hill in the water." I laughed a little.

"Well, we're heading off and thought you would come with us since Mel's goin home."

"Oh okay, give me a minute to say goodbye?" I asked.

"Yeah." he smiled and walked away. I looked at Jacob.

"I…um." I said, we starred at each other.

"Please don't go, stay with me tonight."

"I want to Jake, you cant believe how much I want to, but it's a school night and they would be pissed."

"Two more reasons to stay! We don't have to continue with…that…we could just have fun."

"Um…"

"Please!" he looked deep into my eyes.

"How could I say no to that Jake?" he smiled and kissed me. "Come and get me later, okay? If I don't go back now, they'll come out here right away looking for me."

"Alright, two hours."

"See you then." I smiled and kissed him. We walked out and hid our emotions.

"Ready?" Adam asked.

"Yeah!" I smiled.


End file.
